


Khaleesi and her Khal

by MaidenP



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 57,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenP/pseuds/MaidenP
Summary: Daenerys is sold to Khal Drogo. This is their wedding feast.  This story will be slightly AU as Khal Drogo will not die.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the chapter please leave a review and I will continue. This story will be slightly AU as Khal Drogo will not die. :)

I turn to gaze out at the sky as the maids braid my silver hair. The wind blows through the balcony doors ruffling the silk curtains. Never did I think I would be marrying a dothraki lord. But tonight I would be wed to him and expected to please him beneath the stars as is their custom. Viserys bellows from down in the courtyard and I inwardly cringe. I run my hand over the purple bruise on my wrist. Earlier today I had pleaded with Viserys not to sell me to the dothraki lord but he would hear none of it. He had gripped me tight and hissed in my ear that I shall do whatever the lord wishes even if I have to fuck his bloodriders, else I shall wake the dragon. That has always been what Viserys has told me before he beat me. I have always craved a family but Viserys is not what I would call family even though he is my blood brother. He would sell me to be raped and tortured if it got him the power he so desired. I lift my arms above my head and the maids slide the extravagant silk down my naked body. I stand and look out towards the cliffs where tonight Khal Drogo and I will become man and wife. 

 

...

 

I sit beside Khal Drogo as we are presented with gift after gift. I smile and thank them with the little dothraki language I know. Finally I am presented with a trunk of three dragon eggs. The stones encasing the eggs glimmer in the faded sunlight and I reach out my hand to trail my fingers over the hardened orbs. I feel like I can almost sense a faint heat coming from them. I thank the Magister and he bows before me with a great flourish of his robes. Viserys sneers and I look away. I rub my aching wrist and startle when Khal Drogo places his hand over mine. I look up in surprise and see Khal Drogo looking at me with his impossibly dark eyes, lined with kohl. He moves his thumb over my bruised flesh and I gaze up at him. There may be a bit of a language barrier between us but in that moment I know he understands what happened. He looks over at Viserys as he bellows drunkenly and narrows his eyes. He reaches for the sword at his hip and I panic. I quickly grip his hand in mine and plead with him with my eyes. Viserys may be a cruel bitter man but he is the only family I have left. Khal Drogo searches my eyes before finally giving a small nod. I squeeze his hand in gratitude. I settle in with Khal Drogo as we watch the bloodriders battle each other for the prize of mounting the women. 

 

..

 

The daylight fades behind the mountains and Khal Drogo suddenly stands. He gives me a single glance before walking down the steps. I look around and see the Khalasar watch me. I quickly stand and follow slowly behind the Khal. He moves to stand beside a snow-white filly. I move to her side and gasp. Her mane shines with a thousand tiny jewels and her saddle is stitched with full and half crescent moons. I run my fingers across her silky flank and turn to beam at Drogo. 

 

"She is to be mine?" Drogo gazes at me with his dark eyes before grasping my hips and lifting me unto the horse. A bloodrider brings forth a mighty black stallion. My beautiful white filly looks almost dwarfed in the fearsome beasts presence. Drogo leaves me and gracefully leaps onto the stallions back. I never would have thought a man of his size could ever be called graceful but he manages it quite magically. I watch as the cords of muscle ripple in his forearms as he roars in dothraki. The fellow dothraki stomp their feet and answer their lord. Drogo turns back to me and pulls his stallion beside my filly. He reaches out and grips my smaller hand in his massive one. He raises our arms high in the air and yells a single word. 

 

"Khaleesi!" I look out at the Khalasar and watch as they lift their swords and yell. I look over at Drogo and see him watching me with his ever watchful gaze. My heart racing I lean over my saddle to place my hand over his heart. The chanting continues all around us and I lock eyes with Drogo. 

 

"My Khal." Drogo is silent as he watches me and I can feel the blood pounding in my ears. Finally Drogo lifts his hand and places it on my chest, where my heart beats fiercely. 

 

"My Khaleesi." Drogo speaks the words softy and stutters slightly. I smile brightly at him, extremely pleased to hear the words. Drogo grips my hand in his and presses his feet to his stallions side. I follow suit and we ride off into the night to consummate out union.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Drogo's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :) 
> 
> Again this story is slightly AU as Drogo does not die

Drogo leads our horses to a cliff overlooking the crashing waves of the sea. The sun is almost completely gone. He dismounts first and then reaches up to lift me from my filly. I place my hands on his broad shoulders and look out around us. There is a bedding made of furs surrounded with decorative beads and flowers. Two torches have been staked into the ground to illuminate the night. I leave Drogo behind as he ties our horses to a single post. I move to the cliffs edge and close my eyes as the breeze blows through my hair. I can hear the crunch of Drogo's boots on the earth as he moves to stand behind me. He places his hands on my shoulders and I have to force myself not to tremble. He slides his calloused palms down my shoulders to my elbows. He steers me away from the cliff to face our bedding. He reaches up to undo the ties at my back that hold my wedding dress. He pushes the straps down my arms and I instinctively raise my arms to cover my bare breasts. 

 

"No." Drogo says in my language and pushes my arms down. I raise my arms once more to cover myself and he pushes them back down. 

 

"No." Drogo repeats the word and I open my eyes. 

 

"Is that the only word you know?" Drogo gathers my hair in his hand and brushes it to hang over my shoulder. 

 

"No." Ah. It would seem it is. Drogo moves to stand in front of me and I watch as he gazes hungrily at my exposed flesh. He reaches his hand out towards me and I clench my eyes closed. A lone tear manages to squeeze past my lids and I wait for his touch. I startle when Drogo touches my cheek. I open my eyes. He brushes the tear from my skin and looks puzzled. 

 

"No?" I stare at Drogo. It finally dawns on me that even with the language barrier he understands. He reaches down and lifts my dress for me. He looks away and hands it to me. I look down at the material and then back at Drogo. He knows I am scared and is willing to not bed me. This would be a turning point. I look over my shoulder towards the fire blazing in the distance. I look back at Drogo and see what I have always wanted. A family. Drogo moves toward the horses and I grip his bicep. His skin is rough under my delicate fingers and he pauses. 

 

"Yes." I drop the dress and Drogo once again gazes at me. I reach out and place my hand on his bare chest. The blue paint stands out against his highly tanned skin and I trail my fingers over his chest. I take his hand in mine and place it on my bare breast. Drogo watches me with dark, smoldering eyes. 

 

"Yes." I repeat and trail my hand down his toned stomach to the edge of his leathers. I pull at the cords there and they release. Drogo squeezes my breast in his hand and reaches up with his other to cup the back of my neck. He leans down and I reach up onto the tips of my feet to meet him. His lips brush over mine and I gasp. His touch sends a shiver down my spine and I open beneath him. Drogo brushes his tongue into my mouth and I tentatively brush mine with his. His hand feels like fire on my skin. Drogo releases my breast to grip my hip. He pulls me flush against him and I moan. I have never felt like this before. 

 

"Drogo." I murmur. He lifts my leg and I wrap it around his hips. He grips my ass with his other hand and lifts me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck. Our tongues dance as he lays me down into the silky furs. He moves between my legs, our mouths never separating. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull slightly. Drogo grunts and kisses me harder. He reaches between us to grasp my breast once more. His thumb brushes over my sensitive peak and I moan softly against his lips. Never have I been touched like this. My blood roars in my ears and I gasp for breath. I pull away from Drogo for some much-needed air. He trails open-mouthed kisses across my throat down to my chest. He closes around one stiff nipple and I arch my back in pleasure. 

 

"Drogo." I gasp his name and Drogo wraps his tongue around my nipple and sucks. His hand toys with my other nipple as he twists and pulls. I open my eyes and look down at him. He watches me with fiery eyes and I groan. He moves to lavish attention on my other nipple and trails his free hand down my thigh. I don't hesitate to let my legs fall open. Drogo brushes his fingers across my moist center and I gasp. My hips buck up to meet his touch and he grunts with approval. He continues to nip and pull at my nipples. I rake my nails down his exposed back and he shudders. He parts my folds with his fingers and begins to caress my clit. My hips lift from the furs and I let out a gasp of pleasure. 

 

"Faster." I pant the word in Dothraki and he grins. Drogo moves his finger faster against me and I clench my thighs around his massive frame. I can feel a coil tightening inside my stomach. Drogo kisses my breasts and pulls harder and rougher on my nipples. His finger moves harder against my clit and I am almost there. I just need something...Drogo spears three fingers inside me and my eyes fly open and I let out a scream of ecstasy. I clench my fingers in his hair and pull. My body seizes and I gasp for air. Drogo continues to lavish my body with attention as I ride the waves of my climax. My legs drop from his body and I sag into the furs, my body humming with pleasure. Drogo moves from me and I watch as he stands up to strip the leathers from his body. I trail my eyes down his impressive form and his hand catches my eye. He grips his manhood and tugs as he watches me. Briefly I wonder how something so large will fit inside my much smaller body. Drogo moves to my side and brushes a small kiss to my mouth. He grips my hips and turns me over to my hands and knees. I knew to expect this though. This is how all Dothraki men mount their women. What I don't expect is for Drogo to gently rub my back and place sweet kisses to my shoulder. I look over my shoulder at him and he watches me with a look of awe on his face. In this moment I have never felt more loved. I arch my back and push my hips back against him. 

 

"Take me." I command and Drogo grins. He grips my hips in his hands and surges deep inside me, tearing through my womanhood. I shriek in pain and stagger against my elbows. I knew it would hurt but gods this is intense. Drogo pauses and I silently thank him. He does not move until I reach back to pat his thigh. Drogo begins to move inside me and I dig my fingers into the furs. He reaches down to rub my clit and my hips jump. He continues to caress me and the pain finally recedes allowing for pleasure to take its place. I find myself pushing my hips back to meet his thrusts and I push up onto my hands. Drogo reaches around and grips my breast. He squeezes and I move back into his embrace. Drogo pulls me into his chest and wraps his arm around my waist and caresses my breast with his other hand. I reach behind me and tangle my hand in his hair. Drogo gives a particularly deep thrust and I throw my head back onto his shoulder and scream. His thrusts become choppy and faster. I dig my nails into his thigh and he snaps forward one last time going deeper than before. I swear I can feel his member kissing my womb. The coil snaps within me and I squeal my release into the dark night. 

 

"Daenerys!" Drogo grits out a garbled version of my name and I sag against him. He holds me tight and I can feel the small tremors that move through his body. He pulls us both to the furs and slowly withdrawals from my body. I moan softly at the loss. Drogo tugs me to where I am facing him. He cups my cheek and leans down to brush a kiss to my swollen mouth. 

 

"Moon." Drogo murmurs in his thick accent. I smile and snuggle deep into his embrace. I say a silent thanks to the gods above for Drogo. I finally found a place where I belong. I place a small kiss to his chest where Drogo's heart beats and close my eyes. Sleep takes me into her warm embrace.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Drogo the morning after their union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

A bird chipping wakes me up and I reach up to rub the sleep from my eyes. I tilt my head to see Drogo sprawled out underneath me, our legs intertwined. He sleeps with one arm under his head and the other wrapped securely around my waist. I look down to see we are both still naked. I manage to slowly slip from Drogo's hold and stretch my arms. My body aches but it is a delicious kind of ache. A well-loved ache. My thighs have pale purple and red marks and feel sticky from our many couplings last night. I notice a bundle of leather tightly bound next to a water pouch and some dried meat. I reach down to lift the bundle and pull out a sleeveless vest made of supple leather and a light airy skirt. I reach down to pick up the food supplies when something brushes against my bare bottom. I shriek and spin around to see Drogo smirking at me, his hand outstretched. He chuckles and gazes at me with hungry eyes. He lazily lounges in the furs, his body on display for me. This morning there is no rush so I take my fill of him. His large body is heavily muscled with many scars, some smooth with age while others still hold the sheen of battles freshly won. His brown arms are taut with corded muscle and his hands look as if they could kill a man with pure strength alone. His fingers are long and thick. Next is his thick chest, with the curling crisp chest hair that was my pillow last night. The trail of hair leads down to a sculpted stomach. His legs alone scream power and speed. His thighs are as thick as tree trunks and just as imposing. His most impressive member is between his thighs shrouded in black hair. His cock is thickly veined with a large mushroom-shaped head. I still can't believe something so large could fit inside my body, but last night Drogo proved again and again it could. I flush as I remember how he made me weep with pleasure. Last but not least I look up to meet his gaze. His dark black eyes watch me with an almost predatory look. His face isn't beautiful in the classical sense but he is very handsome. His nose is slightly crooked as if broken in past battles, and he has a long scar from his brow down his face. He grins at me and exposes white teeth that stand out against his tan skin. 

 

"Moon of my life." Drogo purrs. Last night between bouts of lovemaking he taught me some of his words, starting with moon of my life. I still have a long way to go before I can speak full Dothraki but I have faith in time I will be able to convey my thoughts and emotions fully to Drogo. He curls his finger at me, beckoning me to join him in the furs. I smile and swish my hips a little and satisfaction rushes through me when he can't take his eyes from me. Drogo grasps my arm and I tumble-down beside him. He blankets my body with his and brushes my tangled hair aside to press feather light kisses to my neck. I sigh and press myself closer to him. His hands roam across my naked skin and I can feel his length press into my stomach. I reach down to stroke him when the sound of hooves beating the dry earth pull us apart. One of Drogo's bloodriders jumps from his horse and I let out a small squeak and quickly try to cover my breasts. Drogo springs from the furs and snarls something in Dothraki to the bloodrider. He bows his head and quickly turns away. Drogo moves to my side and hands me the leather bundle from earlier. He pushes it into my hands and pats my breast, signalling to get dressed. I smile and nod and quickly pull the leather vest over my head. It ends just below my belly button and fits snug to my slender frame. The skirt slides easily up my round hips. Drogo leans down to grip my waist. He slings me into his arms and onto his stallion. I look back at our little nest from last night as we race towards camp. The bloodrider follows closely behind, pulling my white filly with him. 

 

"Wrong?" I speak the word in Dothraki and Drogo frowns. He presses his heels into the horse's flank, urging it to go faster. The wind whips my hair around my face and Drogo's long braid trails behind us. 

 

"Rivals." Drogo mutters in my native language. Fear grips my heart and I grasp Drogo's forearm. Rival Khalasars are dangerous and I look up in concern for my Khal. He looks down at me and flashes a smirk. We finally make it back to camp and the warriors of our Khalasar are rushing about gathering their weapons. Two women meet us by our tent and Drogo jumps from the horse. He places me gently on my feet and commands the women in Dothraki. 

 

"Come Khaleesi." The woman with the ash brown hair speaks to me in my native language. 

 

"What is going on?" The handmaids usher me into the tent with Drogo following behind. He grabs his weapons and ties his whip to his waist. Drogo loops his hand around my neck and places his forehead to mine. 

 

"There have been sightings of a rival Khal near the encampment. Khal Drogo goes to face him." I turn to look at her then back at Drogo. His black eyes shine with blood lust. I grip his forearm and lean up to kiss his full lips. He kisses me back hungrily before releasing me. 

 

"Come back to me my sun and stars." I whisper to him in broken Dothraki. Drogo grins and kisses me fiercely once more before walking out of the tent. I follow behind and watch as he mounts his black stallion. He yells a battle cry in Dothraki and his bloodriders answer, their weapons held high in the air. He glances at me one last time before spurring his horse to a run. His warriors follow. 

 

"What is going on?!" Viserys yells. Ser Jorah follows behind and explains what is happening to Viserys. I turn to one of my handmaids. 

 

"Irri was it?" The Dothraki woman nods and bows. 

 

"Yes Khaleesi." I walk back into the tent and Irri follows. 

 

"I want you to teach me all the Dothraki you can before our Khal returns." Irri smiles and nods her head. I look out and watch as the dust begins to settle from the horse's hooves and pray for the safe return of my Khal.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo finally comes home from his battle with the rival Khal. He makes a star filled promise to his Khaleesi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :) 
> 
> The words in Italic are spoken in Dothraki

 

Irri sits behind me pulling my hair back into a braid and sounds out Dothraki words for me. She runs into a snag and pulls the bone tooth comb through it. She pulls my head back with the force of the comb.

 

" _Graddakh_!" I snarl in Dothraki and spin around to glare at Irri. She pulls the comb free and smiles sheepishly at me. She reaches out and pats my hand.

 

"Apologies Khaleesi. But look you just cursed in Dothraki!" Irri exclaims with a smile on her face, clearly pleased with herself. I turn back around and grumble. Irri continues to sound out the Dothraki words for me and I repeat them back to her. I look out to the seemingly endless grass lands. It has been seven days since drogo left with his bloodriders to face the rival Khal. I never would have thought I would miss someone like this. Especially someone I just met, but being with Drogo it feels like I have finally found my place. Irri must sense the mood change because she pats the top of my head.

 

"Khal Drogo and Rakharo will be back soon. I feel it in here." She pats her breast and smiles once more. 

 

"Rakharo is your  _ Shekh ma shieraki anni _  yes?" Irri's brown skin flushes and she gives me a shy smile.

 

"Yes Khaleesi he is my sun and stars." She looks out at the grass lands and her smile falters slightly. I squeeze her hand and she sighs. An idea pops up into my mind and I push back from the table.

 

"Let us pamper ourselves tonight. Just in case the men return." Irri looks confused. "We will make ourselves even more beautiful and fragrant to where our  _ Shekh ma shieraki anni _  will not be able to control themselves." Irri's eyes light up and she giggles. I take her hand and pull her into my tent.

...

I lay naked in the furs and look out of the smoke hole at the top of my tent. I watch the stars and think of drogo. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer to the horse gods to bring Drogo home safe to me. I add in a prayer for Rakharo and Irri as well. She has proven to be a good friend to me in the short time I have been here and I pray for her sun and stars safe return as well. I washed my hair with the scented creams I brought with me and Irri helped me rub my skin with the oils. She was so excited to be able to use my products and didn't stop smiling once. The sun set some time ago and the cool night air feels wonderful on my slick skin. I snuggle deeper into the furs and when I close my eyes I dream of Drogo.

...

Something brushes against my shoulder and I struggle to open my eyes. I blink wearily and notice the tent is dark. Ah. It is still nighttime. I close my eyes to go back to sleep when something tickles my neck next. I reach back to swat it thinking it is a fly but my hand connects with solid muscle. I gasp and thrash in the furs. I ball my hand into a fist and spin around. Drogo lays behind me, a smirk on his face. The anger fades, replaced with happiness. I squeal and throw my arms around him.

 

" _Moon of my life_." Drogo murmurs in Dothraki and brushes a kiss to my forehead. 

 

" _My sun and stars._ " I say it how Irri and I practiced and Drogo's eyes widen. 

 

" _You have been learning._ " Pleased with myself for being able to understand him more, I smile and nod. I snuggle into his embrace and breath in his scent. He smells of fresh soap, spring water and the slightest hint of horse. I suppose being on horses since the day you are born entitles you to smell a little horsey. Not that I mind. I remember my lessons with Irri and chose my next words. 

 

" _Your battle with rival?_ " I inwardly cringe at the terrible sentence but Drogo pays it no mind. He rests his head in his hand and twirls a stand of my hair. He flashes me a grin.

 

" _We destroyed them. I ripped Khal Moro's throat out and watched as he bled onto the dry earth._" His eyes shine. I run my hands over his shoulders and down his chest, checking for injuries. 

 

" _Alright? No injuries?_ " Drogo chuckles and pulls me back into his arms. 

 

" _I am perfectly fine moon of my life._ " He kisses the top of my head and I snuggle closer to him. 

 

" _I worry for you._ " Drogo rubs my back. 

 

" _I will always return to you._   _This I promise under the lights of our ancestors._ " He points to the stars. It is Dothraki custom to do anything of importance under the stars for the ancestors blessing. They believe the ancestors look down and keep a vigil watch. I place a kiss to his chest and draw circles on his bare skin with my finger. 

 

" _Do you think we will have children some day my sun and stars?_ " Drogo is silent as he ponders my question. 

 

" _I believe we will. As long as it pleases the great stallion._ " I place a hand to my flat stomach and imagine it swelling with life. My heart flutters and I smile. The thought of finally having a family is an exciting one. Having a family with Drogo makes me near delirious with happiness. 

 

" _I know daughters for Khal's are bad. You need a mighty son to inherit your khalasar._" I know Drogo cares about me. I'm not sure the full extent of it but I know already I am falling for him. I worry what will happen if I cannot give him a son. Despite his feelings he may be pressured to look outside our union to find another woman to give him a son. The thought wrenches at my heart and I have to close my eyes to fight tears. Drogo moves onto his back and pulls me with him. I'm sprawled out on top of him and he stares out at the stars. He is quiet for a long time. 

 

"S _ons are important and I would love many._ " I look away and Drogo tilts my face up to meet his. He kisses me softly before pulling away. He rubs his thumb across my cheek. 

 

" _But I would not mind having a little girl with her mothers lovely lilac eyes and fiery spirit._ " I beam at Drogo and hug him tightly. 

 

" _Never worry over such things moon of my life. Whether you give me sons or just daughters you will be the only Khaleesi for me._" I open my mouth to dispute his words but I find myself suddenly busy. Drogo kisses me with a fiery passion. He shows me all night just how devoted he is to me. 


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irri and Daenerys practice the language while taking a bath when things go terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

Irri sits beside me in the spring and helps me pronounce some of the harder Dothraki words. I have been wed to Drogo for almost two months and my Dothraki is improving every day. I can almost completely converse in Dothraki now. Irri stands up from the water to reach out to grab my soap bottles and she shrieks. I spin around to see Viserys standing at the lip of the spring, clutching a handful of Irri's hair in his bony grip.

 

"I think it's time we had a chat little sister." Viserys sneers at me. I cover my breasts the best I can and stand up from the spring. I keep my eyes on Viserys as I reach for my bathing shawl. I don't miss the way his eyes trail over my naked flesh and I have to resist the urge to gag. Once I am full sheathed I step from the water and grab Irri's shawl next. I hold out my hand.

 

"We can talk Viserys but please release my handmaid." Viserys narrows his eyes at me, thinking over my request. Finally he relents and throws Irri to the ground. She quickly scrambles to my side and I cover her. She clutches my hand, her eyes wide with fear.

 

"Tell me little sister have you been well fucked by your Dothraki lord?" I don't say anything, just continue to watch Viserys. Irri huddles by my side.

 

"Answer me!" Viserys screams and grabs a fistful of my hair. Irri reaches out to push him away and he backhands her across the face. She falls to the ground, groaning. Anger boils in my chest and I clench my fists.

 

"Do not lay your hands on her!" I rear back my fist and hit Viserys squarely in the face. He steps back and releases his grip on my hair. I go to move to Irri's side to help her when a fist smashes into the side of my temple. I fall to my side and my vision swims. Viserys grabs me by the front of my shawl and pushes his face to mine.

 

"You little whore. You think to hit your king!" Viserys backhands me and my head snaps to the side with the force of his blow. I feel my lip split and blood drip from my nose. My face and head ache and I grasp weakly at his arms.

 

"Khaleesi!" Irri screams in terror. I am to weak to do much but if this is how I die then I plan to go out fighting. I lick my lips and smile slightly. Viserys leans closer and I spit in his eye. Viserys wipes his eye and snarls. He rears back and punches me in the jaw. I clench my teeth to keep from crying out in pain. I lay on my side in the dirt and Irri reaches me. She grips my hand, her fingers trembling. 

 

" _Find Khal. Bring help._" I whisper in Dothraki as Viserys continues to wipe at his eyes. Irri shakes her head as she cries. My face throbs and I taste blood. I grip her hand weakly and push her away. 'Go' I mouth at her and she takes off running. Viserys looks up to see Irri running away. He makes to follow her but I summon my strength and tackle him. Viserys pushes me to my back and grips my throat with both his hands. He looks down at me with crazed eyes. He begins to choke me and I claw at his face. I find purchase with my nails and feel satisfaction when blood wells up. Viserys screams and releases me. I hike up my leg and knee him in the crotch. He falls to his knees with a cry of pain. I cough and try to gather air back into my lungs. Viserys reaches for his sword when the sounds fill the air. Viserys looks up in confusion. I lay on the ground and can feel the beating of the hooves. Drogo is coming for me. 

 

"Fucking screamers." Viserys mutters and grabs my hair. He tries to drag me but realizes the only way to get away with his life is to flee alone. He leans down to hiss in my face, his breath most foul. 

 

"This isn't over you slut." He throws me aside and disappears into the bush. I curl into a ball and groan. Everything aches and the coppery taste of blood fills my mouth. I close my eyes. A few moments later I feel a hand brushing my hair from my swollen face. The hand is large and rough and smells of horse. 

 

_ "Moon of my life. Wake up my Khaleesi. _ " I blink slowly and see Drogo standing above me, Irri at his side. Irri cries and clutches her hands to her chest. I try to smile and then wince. Bad idea. Drogo lifts me gently into his arms and my head rolls to the side. I hiss in pain and Drogo smashes his lips together. Irri trails beside us. I hear Drogo giving orders in Dothraki but I am to disoriented to understand what he is saying. 

 

"So tired." I mumble and I hear Irri murmuring to Drogo. Drogo tightens his grip on me and moves quicker. He clutches me to his chest and I can feel his heart race in his chest. I want to comfort him and tell him I am alright but I find I lack the words. 

 

"Stay wake." Drogo murmurs brokenly. I want so badly to listen to him but I can't muster the strength to keep my eyes open for a moment longer. I realize I do not mind death as long as I get to go in Drogo's arms. The darkness takes me and I fall into oblivion. 


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys tires of Drogo not touching her since the attack. She plans to show him she isn't as delicate as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

I lay naked in our furs and watch as Drogo sharpens his blade by the fire. His braid hangs over his shoulder and his arms flex with the pressure from the whetstone. It has been two weeks since Viserys ambushed Irri and I at the spring and attacked us. The bloodriders followed his trail for a while but he managed to slip past and we haven't had a lead since. I know it bothers Drogo because every time his bloodriders come back empty-handed he roars his displeasure at them. Rakharo had searched for days before coming back to Irri. I told him to rest and spend some time with her. The bruises have mostly faded, turning from red and purple to pale yellow. The tenderness has finally went away to where it no longer hurts when I touch them. 

 

" _I see you watching me moon of my life._ " Drogo continues to sharpen his blade and glances at me. Drogo hasn't touched me intimately since the attack. When he does hold me at night he is gentle as if I will shatter. I sit up in the furs and let them slide down slowly, baring my naked skin for his hungry eyes. Drogo watches me with hooded eyes and his nostrils flare. His gaze lingers on my breasts before his jerks his head back to the blade in his hand. I slide my feet onto the floor of our tent and stand up. I stretch my arms high above my head. The movement lifts my breasts into the air and Drogo tilts his head slightly to the side, watching my movements. I smile coyly at him and swish my hips as I walk to his side. Drogo grunts and turns back to his whetstone. I pick the end of his braid off of the floor and twirl it around my fingers. 

 

" _Sharpening your blade my sun and stars?_ " I lean down to whisper in his ear and brush my breast against his bicep. Drogo tenses. I trail my fingers over the back of his neck and he shudders slightly. We haven't made love in weeks and I hunger for his touch. 

 

" _Yes must keep my blade sharp._ " Drogo rumbles and presses the whetstone harder against his blade. I lean down and trail my finger over his sword. My breasts are eye level with his face and I shake my shoulders a little letting my breasts sway. The blade pricks my finger and I put my finger to my mouth. Drogo grabs my hand and lifts my finger to his lips. He flicks his tongue out and licks the blood from the tiny cut. I sigh and my nipples pebble. 

 

" _It feels plenty sharp to me._ " I rub my hand across his chest and down the tight sweep of his abdomen. I lean down and brush my lips to his and Drogo groans. He kisses me hungrily, his tongue slicking into my mouth. I grip his hand in mine and kiss him harder, our teeth clashing together. Drogo grips my hip and pulls me closer. I gasp and pusher closer to him. I go to tug at the ties on his leathers when Drogo pulls away from me. He releases me and softly pushes me away. I open my eyes and frown. 

 

" _You are hurt moon of my life. You must rest._ " Drogo picks up the whetstone once more. I grab his sword before he can and he turns to me with a look of confusion. 

 

" _I'm not hurt anymore. I won't break if you touch me."_ Drogo reaches up to touch the yellow splashed across my cheek bone and I lean into his touch. Next he trails his fingers over the marks Viserys left on my throat. 

 

" _You still show the abuse of that fucker. When I find him I will rip his cock off and feed it to the dogs for daring to touch you._ " Drogo snarls and blood lust shines in his dark eyes. My skin prickles and I grow slick between my thighs. When Drogo gets all growly and protective it makes me wild. I lift his hand and slide my legs apart. I slick his fingers across my moist center and Drogo watches me with an enraptured look. 

 

" _I do ache my sun and stars. Right here. Please help me._ " Drogo breathes deep. I think for a moment that he will refuse me again but he parts my folds and brushes his knuckle against my clit. It sends a bolt of pleasure up my spine and I shudder softly. He moves his thumb over my swollen flesh and begins to caress me. I tangle my fingers in his hair and Drogo leans forward to capture my nipple with his teeth. He nips and pulls gently. He soothes the battered flesh with his tongue and my legs begin to tremble. He pushes two fingers inside me and my toes curl. I moan loud and long. It's been to long since I have been with Drogo in such a way and my body is primed. He switches to my other breast and suckles sharply, pulling my nipple with his teeth. He plucks and pulls at my breast and presses harder against my clit. I can feel the coil becoming tighter in my stomach. 

 

" _Yes my sun and stars. Harder._ " I pant in Dothraki and Drogo doesn't hesitate to give me what I need. The coil inside me finally snaps and I throw my head back and scream my pleasure to the world. Drogo leisurely laps at my puckered nipple and watches me with fiery eyes. He pulls his fingers free of me and licks up my juices. My skin is slick with sweat and I lean against Drogo as I try to catch my breath. Drogo softly strokes my ass and I look down to see his cock straining against his leathers. I tilt my head and kiss his full lips, tasting myself on him. I reach down and pull apart the bindings and he springs free. I swing my leg over his lap and settle against him. Drogo looks at me with hazy eyes, confusion flitting across his face. 

 

" _I want to ride you my sun and stars._ " Drogo grips my hips and helps to lower me onto him. He pushes into me slowly and I pant. I feel so full this way. Drogo looks to where we are connected, his hands trembling slightly. Ah. He is trying to hold back and go slowly. I grab a handful of his hair and tilt his head back. I lean down and kiss him. Our tongues sliding together. I open my eyes and slam my hips down, taking him fully into me. Drogo throws his head back and roars. His hands grip my hips and he begins to thrust savagely inside me, his control finally breaking.

 

" _So wet. So tight. Feels so good._ " Drogo pants against my lips. He hits a spot deep inside me and I dig my nails into his shoulders. My skin feels like it is on fire and my blood boils in my veins. Drogo trails kisses down my neck to my chest. He nips my breast and I groan. Everywhere he touches feels like ecstasy. He pushes into me at a bruising pace and my hips ache slightly with the pressure from his hands. The pain only adds to my pleasure and I can feel the coil once again stretching tight inside me. 

 

" _It feels so good my sun and stars._ " I whisper in his ear. Drogo reaches up and grips my hair. He pulls my head back and locks eyes with me. Drogo fucks me hard and fast on his lap, my breasts bouncing with every thrust of his hips. He pinches my nipple and I close my eyes as the coil snaps, sending me into oblivion. I scream and shudder, my body no longer under my control. Drogo pushes into me once more before joining me. I can feel the hot splash of his release. It runs down my thighs and onto his lap where we are connected. I collapse against his chest and kiss him where his heart beats fiercely under his skin. Drogo's body trembles with the aftershocks of his release. He pets my hair lovingly and I snuggle closer to him. We sit like that for a long time. 

 

" _I love you._ " Drogo grunts and kisses my head. The Dothraki don't understand saying the words I love you when you can show it instead. I was so worried when I was first sold to Drogo but I have realized it is the best thing to ever happen to me. He completes me. He grips my ass in his hands and stands up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries us to our furs. Drogo remains inside me as we snuggle in the furs, not wanting to break our connection. He watches me with warm eyes. He rubs the bruises on my throat and his eyes darken. 

 

" _I will find him and destroy him._ " A long time ago I despaired of losing Viserys since he was my only family. But now I have realized he was never my true family. He only used me for his purposes at any cost to myself. Drogo and the Khalasar are my true family now. 

 

" _I know. I accept it._ " Drogo nods and holds me closer. The only sounds in the night are the occasional snort of a nearby horse and the crickets. Sleep begins to crowd in my mind and my body grows sluggish. I am about to fall asleep when Drogo speaks. 

 

" _When I saw you laying in the dirt my heart stopped. I may not always say the right words but know that you will always be my heart._ " Tears prick at me eyes and I lean back to look at him. Drogo gazes at me softly and I smile, tears in my eyes. I kiss him and hold him tight. 

 

" _Always._ " Drogo rubs my back and sleep finally takes me. 


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Irri have a heart to heart and Daenerys has some news for Drogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

I lean over the basket and throw up last nights dinner. Irri sits beside me, holding my hair and murmuring softly. She rubs soothing circles on my back and I clench my teeth. My stomach recoils and I lean back over the basket. I hover over it and spit a few more times before I finally lean back against Irri. My face is sweaty and my mouth tastes of bile. I feel the acid rising in my throat and I dry heave. Thankfully my stomach is empty of its contents and nothing comes out. I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand and breath slowly through my nose. 

 

"Are you alright Khaleesi?" Irri hovers beside me and looks at me, worry in her dark eyes. She hands me a flask of water and I swig some in my mouth and then spit it into the basket. I sip some slowly trying to settle my violent stomach. 

 

"I'm fine. I would like to lie down for a bit though." Irri frowns at me and hesitates. I smile softly at her and she gives in. She helps me to lie down and I snuggle against the soft furs. They smell like Drogo and the scent calms my stomach. Irri sits beside me on the ground and brushes my sweaty hair back from my face. The weather now is sweltering and it just makes me feel worse. 

 

"I think we should have the healers take a look at you Khaleesi." Even though we are almost the same age Irri looks over as a mother would her young. I smile and pat her hand. 

 

"I do not believe I am ill my friend. I have not had my bleeding for a full turn of the moon." It would make sense. Drogo and I have mated like animals in heat even since we were wedded. A slow smile spreads across Irri's face and she clasps my hands in hers. 

 

"Oh that is most wonderful Khaleesi!" Irri exclaims in an excited voice. I place my hand on my flat stomach and smile. 

 

"Have you told Khal Drogo yet?" My smile falters and I roll onto my back. Irri slides into the furs next to me, a frown on her face. 

 

"Not yet." Irri is silent, waiting for me to continue. I sigh and look out of the smoke hole. 

 

"I'm worried. What if it isn't a boy?" Irri lays down on her back and is quiet as she ponders my words. 

 

"I think Khal Drogo will love the babe if it is a boy or a girl. He is a good man." Irri twists her fingers together. She wants to comfort me more but she knows as well as I do what having a girl versus a boy would look like to the Khalasar. 

 

"I know Drogo is a good man. It's not him I'm worried about." Irri nods her head and reaches out to interlock our hands, providing silent comfort. I think back to what we talked about all those weeks ago. Drogo promised nothing would change if all I could give him were daughters but my heart is still wary. I trust Drogo to love me and any child I give him but I worry what the Khalasar would say. Irri suddenly sits up and smiles. 

 

"We will travel to Vaes Dothrak. You will eat the stallions heart and the babe from your womb will be strong and male." Irri sounds so sure but already the thought of eating a stallions heart turns my stomach. I know I will do anything to remain by Drogo's side and to provide a safe family for the little one growing inside me, but I am heavy of heart. I caress my stomach and close my eyes. I picture holding a golden skinned baby, with Drogo's black hair and dark eyes. In my thoughts it is a little boy with a strong heart like his father. 

 

"No matter what happens I am here for you..my friend." Irri smiles uncertainly at me. I hug her tightly and we stay like that for a long time. 

 

....

 

Irri left some time ago to make Rakharo's dinner and I made my way out of the tent to sit under the stars. The sun has finally set and the cool night air soothes my fevered skin. Drogo had his meal with some of his bloodriders and I passed him on my way out. I told him where I was going and he gave me a smoldering look before nodding his consent. I had a light meal of broth since my stomach is still upset. I know I will have to consume more food soon to keep up my strength for the babe but right now the thought of more horse meat makes me ill. I close my eyes and breathe deep of the fragrant grass and flowers surrounding me. The stars are out in full force tonight and look beautiful. I have a guard stationed behind me for protection but otherwise I am all alone with my thoughts. I know I need to tell Drogo I am pregnant and soon, so that we can travel to Vaes Dothrak for the ceremony. The sound of boots on the groun d pull me from my musings. I turn to see Drogo relieve my guard and he sits down beside me. 

 

" _Are you alright moon of my life?_ " Drogo frowns and cups my cheek. I lean into his touch and sigh. Just being near Drogo calms my soul and I smile at him. I reach up to stroke his face and he kisses the palm of my hand. 

 

" _I'm fine. I have something to tell you though._ " Drogo cradles my face in his hands and a deep indent forms between his brows as he frowns at me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

 

" _I'm pregnant._ " Drogo is silent and I open my eyes to see his reaction. His eyes stare straight forward and his face is unreadable. Worry settles in my stomach and I jerk from his hold to throw up the meager dinner I had. Drogo pulls my hair back from my face as I heave up more liquid. Drogo rubs my back and I lean back and wipe my mouth with the edge of my vest. 

 

" _My sun and stars?_ " Drogo looks at me with such love shining in his dark eyes that my heart thumps unevenly in my chest. He crushes me to his chest and lays his head on top of mine. He kisses my hair and holds me tight. 

 

" _You have given me the greatest gift. Thank you moon of my life._ " Drogo smiles brightly at me, his white teeth a sharp contrast with his deeply tanned skin. I smile back at him and he leans down to softly kiss me. 

 

" _I will give you a son my sun and stars. I will eat the stallions heart and our son with be a mighty warrior._" Drogo smiles at me and rubs his knuckle across my cheek bone. I kiss his palm and breath in his scent. 

 

" _No matter if you give me a son or daughter I know they will be a mighty warrior with a strong, fierce heart like their mother._ " Tears well up in my eyes and I throw my arms around his shoulders. I kiss him and he wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tight to him. 

 

" _We will tell the Khalasar tomorrow and set out for Vaes Dothrak. The Dosh Khaleen will give us a blessing for our mighty little warrior._" Drogo smiles at me and holds me under the stars. I settle in his arms and we watch the stars move though the sky. 


	8. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Drogo run into trouble on the way to Vaes Dothrak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

I watch as Drogo rides ahead of us, like an alpha wolf leading his pack. He sits proud atop his stallion his black braid fluttering in the breeze, the bells playing a symphony of sounds. His chest is bare save for the blue paint marking his golden skin. He keeps a keen eye out for any rivals on our trek to the great Vaes Dothrak. We have been riding north-east for almost a month, camping every night. Every night Drogo has made love to me underneath the stars, whispering his love for me as he takes me. I look over and smile at Irri and Rakharo. She rides behind him, her arms wrapped tight around his waist and a smile on her face. Ever since the attack Rakharo has been more attentive to Irri, and I don't just mean emotionally if the sounds of pleasure I heard last night are any indication. I see Drogo stop up ahead and look at our surroundings. I pull my filly Silver to a stop and Rakharo rides up beside me with Irri. 

 

" _Are you feeling alright Khaleesi? Are you hungry?_" Irri pulls some dried horse meat from her satchel and hands it to me. Thankfully over the past few weeks my stomach has settled. Now I can't get enough horse meat. I smile and thank her for the food. I tear off a piece with my teeth and chew it slowly. I absently rub my swelling stomach and watch Drogo. He is tense atop his stallion as he scans the area. 

 

" _What's going on?_ " Rakharo watches Drogo before looking over at me. His eyes flit back and forth as he jumps from his horse. He reaches up and helps Irri down. 

 

" _Something isn't right. Stay and watch over the Khaleesi._" Irri nods and grips his face in her hands. She brushes a tender kiss to his mouth and Rakharo smiles at her. He pulls her in for a quick hug before mounting once more and trotting ahead. 

 

" _Irri  what's going on?_" Irri takes my filly's reins and watches Rakharo. 

 

" _I'm not sure_   _Khaleesi. Bu_ _t something doesn't feel right._ " The guard stationed behind us falls from his horse with a thunk. I gasp and turn around in the saddle. He lies on the ground bleeding, an arrow sticking out of his head. The sounds of hooves thundering on the dry earth bombard us from behind. Behind us come at least three handfuls of Dothraki if not more.They wear no chest paint, which signals that they are rogues. Irri screams for Rakharo but its to late. They are almost upon us. I reach down and grab Irri's hand. I go to pull her up when an arrow embeds deep into my shoulder. I cry out and release Irri's hand. Thankfully she is quicker on the draw than me and climbs quickly onto Silvers back.

 

_ "Khaleesi! _ " Irri screams and I grit my teeth, my arm and shoulder on fire. I look up to see we are surrounded, the Dothraki riding a circle around us. I catch a glimpse of Drogo and his bloodriders fighting the rogue Dothraki. Irri clings to my back and I watch the riders. One rides forward, his hand outstretched. I finger the dagger strapped to my hip. He grabs a fist full of Irri's hair and I strike. I slash my blade up like Drogo taught me and the rider screams, blood spurting forth from his neck. He falls from his horse making an opening in the circle. I grab the reins and kick my heels into Silvers side. She flies into action and we race from the circle. Irri clings to me and I can feel the blood flowing down my back. I search for Drogo or Rakharo, while trying to avoid the arakhs swinging through the air. 

 

" _Khaleesi  we have to get away!_" I know Irri is right but I don't want to leave Drogo. I watch as the battle rages on. I feel dizzy and my stomach churns. I'm starting to lose too much blood. I take one last look at Drogo and spur Silver into a run, leaving the battle behind us. 

 

...

 

Irri and I finally stop near a stream. We rode for what seems like forever. Irri helps me down from Silver and guides me to a rock. I sit down and cradle my arm. Irri pulls off her satchel. She digs through it and pulls out a paste. She rips a strip of leather off her vest and sits it aside. She pulls out a small knife and her flint and steel. She begins gathering plant debris and piles it together. Next she forms a circle around the plants. 

 

"Normally I would sew the wound but I was not carrying my needle and thread in my satchel." Irri strikes the flint and steel together. It takes a few tries but finally the plant debris catches fire. Irri adds some birch wood to it and it begins to crackle, the flame a bright orange. 

 

"I will have to clean the wound and then cauterize it." Irri wets the strip of leather and puts it aside. She moves to my side and picks up her knife. 

 

"I'm going to cut the leather off Khaleesi." My head spins and my mouth is dry. I nod my consent and Irri slices her knife through the leather. It falls from my back and the cool air feels good against my burning flesh. 

 

"I'm going to pull the arrow out Khaleesi. I'm sorry it will hurt." I reach out and squeeze Irri's hand. She smiles sadly at me and moves behind me. She counts to three and then pulls. I scream as the arrow is pulled free from my back. It burns and the air wretches from my lungs. I begin to tremble and I hunch over to throw up. Irri applies pressure and grabs the wet leather. I wipe my mouth and look over my shoulder. The skin is bright red and ragged. Blood flows freely as Irri cleans the wound. 

 

"Apply pressure here Khaleesi." I reach and press my hand against the strip of leather. My arm shakes and my body feels weak. I watch as Irri cleans her knife in the spring. Next she places it into the flame and heats it. I've never had a wound cauterized before but I know it will hurt. I have to be strong. If we don't close the wound I will die and so will my baby. Irri moves back behind me. She hands me a bundle of cloth. 

 

"Bite down on that Khaleesi." She takes over applying pressure and I take the bundle. I place it between my teeth and I take a deep breath. 

 

"Do it." Irri nods and pulls the leather away. I can feel the blood trickle down my back again. Irri places the hot blade to my shoulder and I scream against the bundle in my mouth. The pain is excruciating and white-hot. Irri pulls it away before pressing it back down again. She repeats this a few more times before finally sitting the blade down. Sweat pours down my face. Irri fills up her water pouch and hands it to me. I drink it greedily and water trickles down my chin. Irri rubs a paste on the wound and I hiss out a pained breath. 

 

"This is some numbing medicine Khaleesi. It should help take away some of the pain." Irri begins to clean the blood and grim from my back and my vest hangs from around my neck. I sip more water and rub my bump. I say a silent prayer to the horse gods for Drogo and our baby. 

 

"I'm sorry Khaleesi." Irri pulls me from my thoughts. She finishes cleaning my back and moves to rinse her blade off in the water. I watch as the water runs red from the blood on the knife and her hands. 

 

"Sorry for what? You just saved my life." Irri frowns and moves to sit beside me. My body aches and I want nothing more than to pass out, but I try to focus on Irri. 

 

"I should have been able to protect you. I'm not a fighter though. All I am good at is medicine." Irri looks down in shame and my heart wrenches. I take her hand in my good one and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. 

 

"You did protect me Irri. In fact you just saved not only my life, but my baby's life as well." I smile at her. 

 

"Do you think Rakharo and Khal Drogo are alright?" Honestly I am not sure but she needs me to be strong. I smile at her and squeeze her hand. 

 

"Of course they are." Irri rubs at her eyes and smiles shakily at me. She helps me stand and settles me against a tree. She places her bag behind me for cushioning. She picks up her knife and settles beside me. 

 

"Rest Khaleesi I will keep watch." I want to argue that she should rest, but my words leave me. My mind is going blank and my body grows sluggish. Sleep claims me and I lean my head against Irri's shoulder. When I close my eyes I dream of my little golden skinned baby and his glorious father.


	9. Found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irri and Daenerys are found. But not the ones who are there to help.
> 
> This chapter contains attempted rape which may be a trigger for some. If this bothers you please feel free to skip this chapter. 
> 
> -MaidenP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

The sound of wood snapping wakes me. I try to sit up and hiss in pain. Irri looks up from the fire and quickly moves to my side. I point to the rock by the fire and she helps me to stand. She wraps her arm around my waist and I lean on her. I sit down and she hands me some dried meat and her water pouch. I'm exhausted and my body feels like I was stampeded by a herd horses. It's night-time. I look up at the stars and close my eyes, praying for Drogo to find us. 

 

"Let me take a look Khaleesi." Irri pulls the leather bandage away and looks over her work. I turn to see it and wince. The flesh is melded together and it is puckered and angry-looking. Irri touches it gently and I clench my teeth to keep from crying out. 

 

"It has cooled some. That is good. It means it is not infected." Irri lays the bandage back over my flesh and moves to sit across from me. I hand her some of the dried meat and she smiles at me. 

 

"How long was I asleep?" It was late morning when we were ambushed and now it seems to be late night. The cricket's chirp and the water rushes in the spring. Silver snorts occasionally and her tail flicks back and forth waving away the flies. 

 

"It has been many hours. You slept like the dead." I smile in apology and Irri grins back at me. We sit in silence while we eat a meager dinner of dried meat and water. My heart yearns for Drogo. I can only pray that he is safe. Irri has her head tilted up to the stars, her eyes closed. I suspect she is also saying her own prayer for Rakharo. Irri opens her eyes and smiles softly at me, stifling a yawn. 

 

"You should get some rest Irri. I will keep watch." Irri goes to object and I hold up my hand, silencing her. 

 

"I am your Khaleesi and you will obey me." I smile slightly at her to soften my words. Irri nods and settles back against the tree. 

 

"Maybe just for a bit." Irri yawns again and closes her eyes. I slide my dagger from the holster at my hip. I clench it in my hand, my eyes scanning our surroundings. I have to stay on guard. My shoulder and back ache fiercely from the pressure. 

 

...

 

I struggle to pull up my leggings and rinse my hands in the water. Twigs snapping grab my attention and I hunker down on the bank. I move to the small foliage and peek out. Three Dothraki skulk in the shadows. Their chests are bare save for blood. I watch as they creep closer to our tiny fire. I can barely make out Irri's small form perched against the tree, sleeping. I pull my dagger free and remember the training Drogo gave me. I pull a jewel free from my belt and toss it by the third riders boot. He stops and kneels down to pick it up. The other two Dothraki leave him behind, their attention zoned in on Irri. I grit my teeth and hunt the rider. He is taller and bigger than me so I have to use the element of surprise. I rear back and swing my leg as hard as I can into his balls. He grunts and falls to his knees, holding his crotch. I grab his head and slice my blade cleanly across his throat. He gurgles quietly and falls to the ground dead. I hunch over and try to catch my breath. Spots dance in my vision. I clean my blade on my leggings and stalk forward. I realize to late that there are four not three Dothraki riders. A hand grips my hair and the other locks around my throat. I watch in horror as Irri is taken hostage. 

 

"Irri!" I try to warn her but it's to late. One of the men captures her and holds a knife to her throat. She tries to struggle and he pushes the blade against her skin. Blood wells up from the small incision and I yell at her to quit moving. She watches me with wide, frightened eyes. 

 

" _These two should fetch a nice price._ " The one who holds Irri grins. His teeth are yellow and cracked. The one holding me tightens his hold on my hair and I whimper, tears welling up in my eyes. 

 

" _This one looks familiar._ " He shakes my head and I reach up to grip his wrist. I wish I had my dagger but when he captured me I dropped it. Irri is silent as she watches us. I can see her trembling and rage burns in my chest. The one holding me leans down to get a better look at my face and I hit him in the face with my elbow. He staggers but keeps a steady grip in my hair. He snarls and backhands me. My head spins and I gasp in pain. 

 

" _I say we have some fun with them before we sell them._ " The Dothraki pillage and rape and unfortunately it's something that even I can't change. The one holding Irri leers at her and rips at her vest. Irri tries to fend them off but the other one smacks her. He rips Irri's vest off her and reaches out to touch her breast. Irri cries and tries to twist away. My blood boils in my veins and I see red. Irri saved my life. I can't let them abuse her. 

 

" _Wait! Wait. You don't want her._ " I smile invitingly at them and bat my eyelashes. They watch me with curiosity. 

 

" _She isn't worth it. I however can pleasure you better than anyone else has._ " They look at each other and then back at me. Irri realizes what I'm doing and she screams at me in Dothraki. 

 

" _Khaleesi  no!_" Irri screams. That gets their attention. They look at me with new eyes. 

 

" _You are Khal Drogo's bitch aren't you?_" I square my shoulders and hold my head high. I nod and they leer at me. 

 

" _Imagine how enraged Khal Drogo will be when we fuck his whore and send her back broken._" Malice shines in their beady black eyes and bile rises in my throat. They nod at the one holding me and he rips my vest. It falls from my slender shoulders. I stand bare in front of them. They ogle me and I stare blankly back at them. One of them moves forward to tweak my nipple. I take the chance and jab my fist into his throat. He falls back, choking. I stomp the foot of the one holding me and jab him in the face with my elbow again. I rush forward towards Irri's knife. My fingers just graze it when I'm hauled back. The men throw me to the ground and glare down at me. 

 

" _For that stunt you're getting fucked hard._ " He snarls at me and rips at the cords of my leggings. The other man holds my arms and I thrash in his hold. My shoulder and back scream in agony. He rips the cords on my leggings and tugs them down to my knees. I twist and turn trying to find some way free. He leans up to pull away his leggings and I begin to cry. This is really going to happen. I look over at Irri and she watches me. She sobs and thrashes trying to get to me. He leans on me and I feel his body against mine. 

 

" _Drogo_!" I scream into the darkness. An answering roar shakes the trees and the rogues freeze. The one on top of me is pulled away and I watch as his cock is ripped from his body. He screams in agony and falls to the ground clutching his crotch. A dagger shoves through his throat and he falls to the ground, dead. Behind him stands Drogo. His huge body covered in blood and gore. He heaves in mighty breaths. His dark kohl rimmed eyes stare singularly at the rogue holding me. He let's go of my wrists and staggers back on his hands. He tries to get up and run but Drogo is faster. He grabs the rogue by his short braid and begins punching him repeatedly in the face. I hear the cracking of bone and wince. I look over and see Rakharo run through the one holding Irri. She collapses into his arms, sobbing. 

 

" _You think to touch my Khaleesi!_" Drogo roars at him and throws him back to the ground. The rogue staggers to his feet and tries to flee. Drogo snaps his whip around his throat and yanks him back. He falls to the ground, scratching at the whip. Drogo lifts him up by his hair. He sticks his fingers in the rogue's eyes and gouges them. He screams in horror and Drogo sticks his blade into his mouth. He tosses the rouge to the side and moves to help me up. He pulls up my leggings. I begin to sob and throw my arms around his shoulders. Drogo holds me and strokes my hair. He lifts me into his arms and moves to my filly. He grabs her reins and looks at Rakharo. He holds Irri tight in his arms. She clings to him and cries. Rakharo nods at Drogo and we move away from the gory scene.

 

" _Let us get you home moon of my life._ " I lean my head on his shoulder and promptly pass out. 

 


	10. A tender moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Daenerys share a tender love filled moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

Drogo runs the wet sponge down my back and the water sloshes around me. He had a tub with steaming water brought into our tent for a bath for me. It has been three weeks since the attack and we have set up a temporary encampment. The arrow wound I sustained during the ambush has healed nicely, thanks to Irri's quick work. The skin has calloused and is a faint pink color. Drogo carefully piled my hair into a makeshift bundle on the top of my head so it wouldn't get wet. Those first three nights after the almost rape, I would wake up in a cold sweat. Drogo held me and rubbed my back as I cried, before finally going back to sleep. He hasn't left my side since. He pampers me day and night. Tonight he washes me with gentle brushes of the sponge. He crushed scented berries to mix into the steaming water and I feel at peace. I absently rub my swollen stomach and hum. 

 

" _What is that you hum moon of my life?_ " I smile shyly at him and pat my stomach. 

 

" _I want our baby to hear sweet sounds._ " Drogo smiles at me and brushes a tender kiss to my mouth. He resumes washing me and I hunker down in the steaming water. A few loose tendrils of hair stick to my slick shoulders. I close my eyes and take a deep relaxing breath.

 

" _I'm sorry._ " I open my eyes and swirl my fingers in the misty water. I feel no anger towards Drogo for anything that happened to me. I'm just so thankful he arrived in time to save me from being raped. Drogo sits beside me and takes my hand. 

 

" _I should have protected you better._   _You and our son._ " He strokes my stomach and his eyes fill with tears. I squeeze his hand. 

 

" _I could have lost you._ " His voice cracks and my heart squeezes painfully in my chest. " _You are the moon of my life. Without you I am nothing._ " This is the most Drogo has ever opened up to me. I remain silent and watch him. 

 

" _I would destroy any Rival, ride any beast to keep you by my side. I would even cross the poison water if I knew you waited on the other side for me._ " Tears fill my eyes and I blink to try to keep them at bay. Drogo continues to look at our hands. 

 

" _I swear under the stars that I will never fail you or our son again._ " Drogo looks up at the night sky and tears stream down his face. I cup his face in his hands and turn him to look at me. I lean up out of the water and kiss him. I can taste the salt from the tears on my lips, whether they are his or mine I am uncertain. 

 

" _You never failed me my sun and stars. I love you and I would not wish for anything else in this world._ " I point up to the stars. " _I swear this under the stars that I, Daenerys Stormborn will always love you, Drogo son of Bharbo._" I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips firmly to his. He kisses me back with a fiery passion to rival the hottest flame. He pulls me from the water and carries me to our furs. 

 

" _I love you._ " I press a kiss to his chest, where his heart beats. Drogo kisses me before leaning down to place his forehead against my stomach. He places a gentle kiss to the swell and rubs it lovingly. 

 

" _I love you moon of my life. You and our son._ " Tears once again stream down my cheeks. Never have I felt so loved than in this perfect moment. Our little one decides at that moment to kick his father's hand. Drogo looks up in surprise and then smiles at me. I laugh and run my hand through his loose hair. Drogo begins to hum a song to our baby and I close my eyes, enjoying the peace and love of this moment. Tomorrow we leave to continue on our trek to Vaes Dothrak. My heart no longer holds the weight of uncertainty, for I know without a doubt Drogo will love our child no matter what. 


	11. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Daenerys finally arrive in Vaes Dothraki for the ceremony where she has to eat a stallions heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

The sun is starting to set when we finally reach the gates of Vaes Dothrak. Drogo lets out a mighty cry. His closest bloodriders echo and they race through the gates. Rakhao rides beside me, Irri behind him in the saddle. She smiles and tilts her head to the sky, letting the sun warm her face. This is the most relaxed I've seen her since we were attacked by the rogue Dothraki. I tilt my face up to the sky and close my eyes. I remember that night well. When I finally woke up Drogo told me his bloodriders managed to capture some of them and he questioned them extensively. It turns out they had been hired by Viserys. They were meant to capture me and bring me back to him. Their only rules were that I had to be brought in alive. I place a protective hand over my bulging stomach and stroke it softly. My little son is nestled tightly in the dip of my waist. Drogo is determined to find and kill Viserys before our son is born. I push the dark thoughts out of my head and smile at Rakharo and Irri. 

 

" _Care to race?_ " I waggle my brows at Rakharo and he grunts, a smile playing at his lips. Irri laughs and wraps her arms tight around Rakharo. I imagine for a moment that he will refuse me since I am large with child but the Dothraki women ride horses from the day they conceive to the day they give birth. 

 

" _If you think you can keep up Khaleesi._" I notice the slight change in Rakharo's posture and I kick my heels into silvers side. She immediately takes off, her feet seeming to never touch the ground. Rakharo lets out a curse and spurs his horse after me. I've never felt freer then when I ride on silvers back. She glides across the ground and my hair whips behind me in silver braids. I hunker down and move my body with hers. I look behind and see Rakharo and Irri close on my tail. Irri clutches Rakharo and I can hear her laughter. I press my heels into silvers sides and she moves faster. I cross the hill leading down to the entrance of Vaes Dothrak. I can smell the smoke in the air. I just pass through the entrance and start to slow silver down when Rakharo flies up beside me. We come to a stop and I can't help but let out a gusty laugh. 

 

" _That was some fast riding Khaleesi._" Rakharo clasps me on the shoulder and Irri beams a smile at me. It is a show of strength to be able to ride a horse while pregnant. It can mean that the babe will be a fearsome rider. A deep thundering clap of hands reveals Drogo. He parts from the crowd and lifts me into his arms. 

 

" _Moon of my life_ _._ " Drogo kisses me soundly on the mouth and I sigh into the kiss. He lets me glide down his body and mine buzzes with arousal. I catch his eye and he smirks at me. Hmm. Two can play at that game. I trail my nails over his bicep. I grab his beard and pull his mouth down to mine. I crush my lips to his. i kiss him fiercely, our tongues and teeth clashing together in a heated battle. Drogo grips my ass with one hand and wraps his other around my throat. Whistles ring through the air and we finally part for air. I lick my lips and grin at him. 

 

" _My sun and stars._ " I release him and turn towards silver. Drogo pats my ass and I smile over my shoulder at him. Rakharo leads me to our tent. Drogo has to take care of some important matters for tonight's ceremony. I wrinkle my nose. I have to eat and hold down a stallions heart. I look out at the Vaes Dothrak and rub my stomach. 

 

....

 

Our bloodriders surround me and Drogo sits on the podium beside the Dosh Khaleen priestesses. I hold the bloody, raw hunk of horse meat and my stomach churns. Irri helped me prepare and even though I dined on clotted horse blood I worry I won't be able to do this. The blood runs down my hands and onto the floor. The plop plop plop sounds of the blood seem to be almost mocking me. I look at Drogo and notice he watches me with wary black eyes. The kohl markings and the chest paint coupled with his size make him look terrifying. The priestesses begin to chant and I take a deep breath. I lift the meat up to my mouth and swallow. I roll my shoulders back and sink my teeth into the heart. The taste is revolting but I rip off a large chunk. I chew quickly and swallow. I repeat this method until all that remains is a small chunk in the center of my hand. I shove the rest of it into my mouth and chew. I try to swallow it down but I can feel the bile rising in my throat. My stomach heaves and I clench my teeth. Bile and raw horse heart fill my mouth. I lock eyes with Drogo and try to breath through my nose. I choke on the mess inside my mouth and have to cover my lips with my hand to keep it all in. The priestesses chanting gets louder and my head pounds. I finally swallow the liquid in my mouth and throw up my hands. The priestesses finish the chant and the oldest crone steps towards me. She places her hand on my stomach and closes her eyes. She hums a prayer before finally opening her eyes and stepping back. 

 

" _I proclaim that this babe will be a son._ " She spreads her arms wide and I smile. My face, chest and hands are covered in blood and gore. The bloodriders cheer for me but the crone holds up her hand, demanding silence. 

 

" _He will be the stallion who mounts the world._ " Everything is silent. I grin in triumphant and pump my fists into the air. 

 

" _A young prince rides inside me. His name shall be Rhaego!_" The bloodriders let out a yells and whoops of wonder. Drogo bursts from his seat and lifts me into his arms. He begins chanting Rhaego and soon the bloodriders and Dosh Khaleen join in. I lay my hands on Drogo's shoulders and look down into his dark eyes. 

 

" _Thank you moon of my life._ " Drogo murmurs. I smile and scream Rhaego's name. Drogo joins me and I close my eyes. I see my little golden skinned babe with a tuff of black hair and bright purple eyes. 

 


	12. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Dany have a celebration of their own before the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

We are having a feast tonight to celebrate our son. Drogo sits on the ground in front of me as I braid his thick black hair. He made sweet tender love to me last night. Afterwards he held me tight in his arms and we talked about our hopes for our sweet son. Drogo murmured sweet words to our babe and told him how much his father loved him and that he would always protect him. It brought tears to my eyes and I showed Drogo with my mouth just how much I love him. I blush and tie off the end of his braid. I toss it over his shoulder and he turns and smiles devilishly at me. Drogo brushes his lips against my jaw. I cup his face in my hands a kiss him fully on the mouth. 

 

" _Hmm moon of my life. Your lips are unlike anything I have ever tasted._ " Drogo has a silver tongue and I smile at him. The man loves his dirty talk. I press closer to him and he grips the back of my neck. Drogo licks the seam of my lips and I eagerly part them. His tongue plunges into my mouth and slicks against mine. I moan and tangle my hands in his hair. I grip his hair and yank roughly. Drogo is the fiercest Khal in the world but right here in our tent he is at my mercy. I stand and tug him up. I lead him to our furs and push him down into them. He lounges on his elbows naked as the day he was born. His very excited cock twitches and my mouth waters. My bulging stomach makes it hard to look sexy but I do my best, slinking to my knees next to him. I trail open-mouthed kisses down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Drogo shudders and caresses my ass through my shift. I swirl my tongue in his navel and follow the trail of curly black hair down to his cock. I grip it in my hand and Drogo grunts. I squeeze it and tug roughly. Drogo loves when I'm aggressive in bed. Drogo watches me with hooded eyes. I keep his gaze and lean down to swipe my tongue over his tip. Drogo groans and grips my ass. I smile and drag my tongue over his engorged flesh. 

 

" _Do not tease your Khal my moon._" I squeeze the base of his cock and kiss his thigh. 

 

" _Tell me what you want my sun and stars._ " I grin and lick my lips. Drogo lays his hand on top of mine and pumps our hands up and down on his cock. He adds a twist here and there and squeezes to the point of pain. I lean down and engulf the head of his cock in my mouth. Drogo moans and bucks his hips, trying to get me to take more. I swirl my tongue over the slit and taste his salty cum. Drogo releases my hand and reaches up to tangle his hand in my hair. 

 

" _Take me my moon. Please._ " The great Khal begs no one but me. I open my mouth and jaw wider and push down. I can only take about half his length in my mouth before I have to stop. I suction my cheeks and bob my head while twisting my tongue over his heated flesh. I rake my nails down his thigh and cup his balls in my hand. I roll them in my hand and pull slightly. Drogo moans and bucks his hips. I squeeze his balls and suck deep. Drogo pushes my head deeper on his cock and the tip presses against the back of my throat. I swallow and drag my teeth over his skin. 

 

" _Harder moon, faster._ " Drogo pants and his body is taut with strain. I squeeze his balls and grip his cock tighter. I move my head quicker on him and swallow deep. I skim my teeth over his cock and bite down. Drogo thrusts his hips up and lets out a roar of satisfaction. He releases in my mouth and I swallow the salty musky liquid. It overflows and dribbles down my chin. I swallow and release him. Drogo slumps onto his back, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath. His glorious body shines with sweat and I smile sweetly at him. 

 

" _That was amazing moon of my life._ " I grin smugly and lay down on his thigh.  My body hums with arousal but I'm content to just lay here. I wanted this to be for him. I close my eyes and sigh. Drogo tugs on my hand and I open my eyes. He smirks at me and tugs me up. I sit up and smile at him. I lean in to kiss him but Drogo stands up. He pulls me up with him. I tilt my head sideways, confused. Drogo grips my face and crushes him mouth to mine. He forces my lips open and plunders my mouth with his tongue. I grip his hands and kiss him back fiercely. Drogo moves his hand to my throat and squeezes. I groan and press closer to him. Not an easy feat when you have a swollen belly. Drogo trails kisses down my jaw, nipping it softly before moving to my throat. He cups my breast through the flimsy material and squeezes. My breasts have been extra sensitive from the babe and I arch my back. Drogo mumbles in Dothraki and before I can stop him he tears my shift right down the middle. I gasp and the scraps fall from my body. Drogo grins and kisses me once more. 

 

" _If you wished me naked my sun and stars you could have just said so._ " Even though secretly I find it highly arousing when he does as he pleases. He runs his fingers over my stiff nipple and plucks it. He teases my nipples and I moan softly. I rub my legs together, trying to get some relief. Drogo notices and pulls me to the side of our tent. He moves behind me and places my hands flat against the leather. He pushes my shoulders down and my ass pops into the air. 

 

" _Spread your legs for me my moon. Let your Khal in._" I look over my shoulder at him and wink. I spread my legs like he commanded and Drogo wastes no time in surging deep inside me. The force of his thrust knocks me forward. Drogo wraps his arm around my waist and grips my breast with his hand. He plunges hard and fast into me and I push my ass back to meet his thrusts. He twists and pulls my nipples and hits a spot deep inside me. Already I can feel the coil tightening in my stomach. All it takes anymore is a couple good thrusts and I'm gone. Drogo slams into me at a punishing pace and my hips seem to have a mind of their own. I roll and pump my hips back to meet his thrusts and he reaches down to pinch my clit. The coil inside me snaps and I scream in ecstasy. Drogo pumps fiercely and he snarls. 

 

" _Tight..hot..my moon._ " Drogo slams into me one last time and he releases with a roar. I can feel the splash of his release and it mixes with my own. Our combined juices run down my legs and pools by our feet. Drogo presses slightly against my back and he places a gentle kiss to my sweaty back. I'm panting, trying to catch my breath when he pulls out. I groan at the loss of him and he wraps me in his arms. He carries me back to our furs and I snuggle into his chest. I kiss his racing heart and Drogo smiles. 

 

" _We have to be going soon. The feast will be starting._" Drogo grunts and rubs the swell of my stomach. We lay like that for a moment until I hear scratching at our tent. I sigh and bury my face in his burly chest. 

 

" _Khaleesi , Khal, the feast is about to start. I came to see if you needing help._" Irri scratches at the tent once more and I beckon her in. She averts her eyes and Drogo gets dressed. He leans down to kiss me and my toes curl. 

 

" _Do not wash off my moon. I wish to smell you._ " I grin and bare my teeth at him. He smirks and nips my lower lip. He nods his head at Irri and she bows slightly. Drogo leaves us and Irri helps me out of the furs. She smiles at my disheveled hair and appearance.

 

" _Let's get you dressed Khaleesi. There is much to celebrate._" I smile and prepare for the feast. 

 


	13. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is captured on the night of the celebration feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

The feast is a lavish affair and I have had bloodriders approaching all night to offer their congratulations on our son. Drogo sits on a separate bench next to me, conversing with his three closest boodriders. Irri chatters happily beside me and Rakharo stands behind us with a goblet of food. I look over and catch Drogo's eyes. Irri continues to talk and i nod here and there only half listening. I blow Drogo a small kiss and he smiles, his eyes shinning with love. Drogo rips a piece of meat with his teeth and chews slowly. His lips shine and I crave to taste him. I imagine doing all sorts of dirty things to him with my mouth and I blush. Drogo smirks and bares his teeth at me as if reading my thoughts. I smirk at him and turn to Irri. 

 

" _I have to relieve myself. Will you come with me?_ " Irri nods and sets her plate down on the wood table and wipes her hands on her skirt. She takes my hand and helps me to my feet. Rakharo sets his goblet down and follows us. I stop beside Drogo to tell him where I am going. 

 

" _I have need to relieve myself my sun and stars. I will be back._ " Drogo pulls my face down and I kiss him softly on the lips. 

 

" _Return soon moon of my life._ " I smile and rub my thumb across his cheek. I motion for Irri and Rakharo to follow me and we walk out of the tent. 

 

...

 

I sigh with relief when my bladder is empty. Ever since getting pregnant I've had to take more frequent breaks. I pull up my leathers and tie the cords together. My stomach has grown larger over the past few weeks and the swell hangs out of the leather vest I wear. I also took the sleeves off as I have got overheated. Irri waits on the other side of the bush for me, Rakharo standing guard beside her. I smile at them both and I realize to late that something is wrong. A shadow descends on Rakharo and bashes him in the back of the head with a rock. He grunts and tumbles to the ground, unconscious. Irri screams and rushes for him. Another shadow jumps out and grabs her. She tries to scream again before her capture covers her mouth and places a blade at her throat. Someone grabs me from behind and twists my arms behind my back. Irri watches me with terrified eyes. She looks down at Rakharo and tears run down her cheeks. I try to thrash but my capture just pulls tighter. My shoulders scream in protest and I hiss in pain. 

 

"Who are you? What do you want?" The shadows remain silent. I open my mouth to try again when another figure emerges. He pulls the hood off his head and my blood boils in my veins. 

 

"Hello dear sister." Viserys smiles at me, malice shinning in his dark eyes. 

 

"Viserys. What are you doing here?" I sneer at him and he chuckles. 

 

"Why Daenerys I am here for you. I'm going to take you with me and ransom you back to your damned horse lord." The blood rushes in my ears and I feel dizzy. I look over at Irri and she trembles. 

 

"I'll never go with you Viserys. You will never leave here alive." I snarl at him and he chuckles once more. The shadow holding me wrenches my arms and I cry out in pain. My shoulders burn and I suspect one more good twist and they will dislocate. 

 

"I planned to have my sweet way with you Dany before I ransomed you, but you seem rather large these days." Viserys reaches down and touches the bare skin of my stomach. Bile rises in my throat and I clench my teeth. Viserys snaps his fingers and the shadow pulls my arms around. Viserys ties my arms in front of me. I look over at Irri and she watches me with wide frightened eyes. 

 

"You try to scream little sister and I will slice the babe from your stomach here and now." My lip curls in a sneer. I can't show him how terrified I am. Viserys snaps his fingers again and the other shadow moves in front of Irri. 

 

"Kill her." My blood turns to ice in my veins and I plead to Viserys. 

 

"No! Please Viserys! I'll go with you." Viserys holds out his hand, stopping the knife about to end Irri's life. Viserys cocks his head at me, assessing if I am being honest. 

 

"You will not put up a fight?" With a heavy heart I nod my consent and Viserys waves his hand. The shadow lowers the blade and instead strikes her across the back of her head. Irri slumps to the ground and I have to look away. 

 

"Tie them up. We must be going." Viserys snaps his fingers and the shadow lifts me and tosses me on the horse. My shoulders ache and I feel like weeping but I know I have to be strong. I look back at Irri and Rakharo and I have to fight the urge to scream for help. I know if I do that Rhaego will die as surely as will Irri and Rakharo. I cup my swell and pray for Drogo to find us. Viserys spurs his horse to a run and I watch as we get further and further from Vaes Dothrak. 

 


	14. Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys water breaks at the worst possible time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

I drop another jewel on the ground as we continue our trek. I've pulled the small jewels from my belt to leave a trail. We have been on the move for a few weeks and my soul withers the further I get from Drogo. I cry myself to sleep and when I dream it is of Drogo and our son. I reach up to wipe the sweat off my brow and my skin itches. I yearn for a cool bath to wash the grime and sweat from my body but I refuse to take off my clothes for fear of what will happen. Viserys rides ahead of me, his small party of sell swords bringing up the rear. My body aches from the uncomfortable position I'm in and my stomach has ballooned in the past week. I now can't see my feet when I walk and I am ungainly. Viserys stops ahead of us and my horse trots to a stop.

 

"We will rest here for the night. Smith get my dear sister down and find her somewhere comfortable to sit." One of the sell swords reaches up and sits me on the ground. I try to stretch and my back screams in protest. My stomach feels extra heavy today and I feel like it's dropped. I pray it isn't what I think it is. I've heard enough about child-birth from Irri to recognize the signs. I'm barely in the middle of my seventh month. It's still to early. I rub a soothing circle on my stomach and say a silent prayer to the horse gods to keep my son safe. I grab a roll of fur and try my best to make a makeshift bed. The sun is finally starting to set over the horizon and I sigh in relief. My skin is brown from the continued exposure to the suns rays. I finally manage to lay down in the furs. My stomach and tied hands make it a difficult task but finally getting to rest my aching back is worth the effort. Viserys goes into his tent and I glare at him. I lay on my side and trace little circles in the dirt until the stars are high in the sky. I say a prayer to the ancient ancestors for Drogo to rescue us.

 

....

 

I wake to a sharp pain in my side. It moves to the front of my stomach, rippling across my skin. I gasp and sit up. My leggings are soaked and my skin is sticky with sweat. I brush my hair back from my face and groan.

 

"Ahhhhh someone help." My hands are still tied and my leggings are constricting my legs. I need to open my legs and relieve some of the pressure. The sell swords hear my pained plea for help and they call for Viserys. He stalks out of his tent and glares down at me.

 

"What is the meaning of this Dany?" I pant and hold up my hands.

 

"Please release me. My water broke." A contraction twists in my stomach and I hiss in pain. Viserys grins and laces his fingers happily. The slimy little bastard looks like he was just handed the crown to the seven kingdoms.

 

"This is perfect. Just imagine what Khal Drogo will pay to get back his bastard." I don't miss that Viserys leaves out me when he mentions Drogo. It doesn't surprise me though. Never did I think that he would give me back to Drogo no matter how much he paid him. I scream and clench my hands. Viserys snaps his fingers and a sell sword lifts me roughly in his arms. I yelp and sag against his shoulder. He carries me into Viserys tent and sits me in the bundle of furs. I lift up my hands once more.

 

"Cut my ties." The sell sword slices through the ropes and I quickly tear at my leggings. I rip the cords apart and yank them down my legs. I spread my legs and fall back into the furs. I catch the men looking at me and sneer at them.

 

"Leave me." I struggle to form the words and they look to Viserys. He nods and they leave us.

 

"Now dear sister it looks like it is time to push." Viserys stands between my spread legs and places his hands on my knees. My stomach feels like it weighs a thousand pounds and my back screams in agony. Every part of my body begs for me to push and rid myself of the pain but I can't. I won't let my son be born here with these monsters to be used as a bargaining chip.

 

"I won't. I will not let you have my son." I snarl at Viserys and he glares at me. Another contraction rips through my body and my legs tremble. I throw my head back and scream my agony to the sky.

 

"If you do not push you will kill both of you." I want so badly to push. I want to weep like a babe for Drogo. No matter what I say I know I will have to push. Drogo will miss the birth of our son. I can't hold on any long and I bear down. I push the boulder like weight in my stomach and feel it moving closer to my opening. I push again and scream, feeling like I am being torn in two. My strength leaves me and I sag into the furs. I can still feel Rhaego in my canal but I lack the strength to push.

 

"Push you stupid girl. Push or your child will die." I close my eyes and pray for the strength to push Rhaego out. I grit my teeth and rear up. I push again and I can feel him getting closer. Suddenly screams fill the air. The sounds of swords striking metal ring through the air. Viserys looks up at the entrance to the tent and he sneers.

 

"Those fucking savages found us. How?!" Viserys grips his hair and his wild eyes turn to me. I grin at him despite the agony ripping through my body. Viserys grips my hair and yanks roughly.

 

"You little whore. You led them to us." Viserys paces the tent, his movements erratic. I push again and my breathing grows labored.

 

"You won't leave here alive Viserys." Viserys stops walking and watches me with dark, blank eyes. I feel a chill move down my spine and I keep pushing. If I don't get Rhaego out soon he won't survive.

 

"Oh I will make it out alive little sister. They will be to busy trying to save you." I squint at him and he moves to the brazier in the middle of the tent. He lifts out a log, burning with a bright orange flame. Confused, I try to focus on what he is saying but its hard. Rhaego is taking all my strength. Viserys moves to the side of the tent and pulls a flap up. He smiles at me and moves the flame over the tent. It immediately catches fire and my eyes widen with realization.

 

"You will die here sister. You and your little brat." Viserys ducks out of the tent and the flames spread all around me. Horror rushes through me and the flames surround me. I hear fighting outside and I scream for help. I struggle to pull myself into a better squatting position. I groan and push one last time. Rhaego finally falls from my body. I barely manage to catch him and cradle him in my arms. I try to stand but my legs give out from beneath me and I fall into the bloody furs. I feel a slight pressure and I push again, the afterbirth sliding from between my legs. I scream for help, my lungs filling with smoke. 

 

" _DROGO! HELP!_" Rhaego squirms in my arms, his little face scrunched up. I once again try to stand before tumbling back down. I look at the entrance but it is now covered in blazing fire. Rhaego opens his small mouth and lets out a mighty cry. He little face is covered in blood and slime. I rub at his face and look for a way to escape. My heart sinks when I realize there is no way to escape. I begin to sob, my tears falling onto Rhaego. He squirms in my arms and finally opens his eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of purple. I stroke a finger down his chubby cheek. He truly is the blood of old Valyria. I place a small kiss to his head and cradle him close to my chest. It's with a heavy heart that I accept that we are going to die here in this tent. I place Rhaego close to my chest and curl my body around him. The flames close in around us and I close my eyes. A booming voice fills the area outside the tent. 

 

" _Daenerys!_" Drogo roars for me and I sob. Goodbye my sun and stars. We will meet again in the nightlands. The flames consume us and there is only darkness. 


	15. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Drogo's POV. It shows what happened after the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

I sit with my face in my hands. I feel empty and destroyed. Daenerys and Rhaego are gone, swallowed by the fire that burned the tent where she birthed our son. Aggo, Jhogo and Rakharo rode with me in search of Daenerys and when we arrived there were sell swords posted, keeping guard. We dispatched them but we still weren't quick enough. Viserys set the tent aflame with Daenerys and my son inside. I could hear her screams for help and I tried to rush in after her but Rakharo stopped me. He said that I would just kill myself along with them. He doesn't understand that with them gone I am nothing. I would rather join them in the nightlands then live one more day in this forsaken life. Grief like I have never felt before crushes my chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. I wanted to have forever with her and to have many more children. Little daughters with her smile and sons with her fiery spirit. Aggo and Jhogo ride up on their horses. They pull someone behind them. White hot rage surges through me and I jump to my feet. Viserys is tied and being dragged by Aggo's horse. They jump down and I stalk over to them. Aggo lifts Viserys off the ground and places a knife to his throat. 

 

" _We caught him trying to make a run for it. As if he could outrun our horses._ " Jhogo snorts and kicks Viserys legs out from under him. He falls to his knees before me in the dirt. I grab him by the collar of his ragged tunic and lift him up to my face. 

 

"You take my family. I take your life." Viserys sputters and begins to shake. 

 

"Please no! It was an accident I swear!" This little worm dares to try to lie to me. I know of his torment to my sweet moon. How he would abuse her verbally and physically. How he even went as far as to try to rape her. I see red and before I realize what I'm doing I begin pounding his face. My fist strikes bone again and again. I distantly hear the cracking and snapping of the bones in his face but still I don't stop. I want him to feel the fear and pain my sweet Daenerys felt. His blood splatters on my face and arms, my hands covered in his blood and spit. I slip my knife from my belt and I'm about to drive it deep when I hear it. The faint wailing of a baby. I drop Viserys to the ground and he groans, rolling into a ball. 

 

" _Keep watch._ " Aggo and Jhogo nod and haul Viserys to his feet. I stalk closer to the debris from the fire. Smoke still rises into the morning air and my heart constricts painfully in my chest. Rakharo follows close behind me, his hand on the hilt of his sword. I cock my head and try to hear the sound again. Very faintly I hear the cries of a baby. Heart racing I run toward the sound. It comes from beneath some burnt wood and debris. I signal for Rakharo to grab one end and we haul the wood aside. All the air leaves my lungs and I fall to my knees. Laying on the ground surrounded by soot and ash is Daenerys and Rhaego. Rakharo lets out a curse and he moves to touch them. I snarl and bat his hands away. I know Rakharo is blood of my blood and only wishes to help but I feel as if I have gone feral.

 

" _Moon of my life. It is Drogo, your sun and stars._" Daenerys lays motionless, her skin a deathly pale color. Rhaego lays cushioned against her breast, his little face scrunched up in anger. He wails and thrashes his hand against her jaw. Still she doesn't move. I look down and see dried blood beneath her and her legs are caked in dirt and blood. I reach out and lift my son into my arms. Despite being early he is a fat, plump babe. He has a full head of black hair and from what I can tell under the soot, his skin is a golden brown color. He opens his eyes and I gasp. They are the same shade of Daenerys. I hold him close and say a prayer to the gods for protecting my son. I kiss his little face and hand him over to Rakharo. I lay my head on Daenerys chest. Hope surges through me. 

 

" _She is still alive!_ " Heart pounding I gently life her in my arms and stand up. 

 

" _We must get her to a healer._ " Rakharo nods and we hurry back to Aggo and Jhogo. Viserys is unconscious on the ground and they grin above him. I snap my fingers and they look at us. 

 

" _They are still alive. We must hurry to the healers._ " Despite their obvious shock they quickly grab Viserys and mount their horses. I look at Rakharo. 

 

" _I can't carry them both. Can I count on you to protect my son friend?_ " Rakharo wraps Rhaego in his vest and holds him tight. He clasps my arm and then climbs on his mount. 

 

" _I will protect him with my life my Khal._" I grin and leap onto thunders back. I hold Daenerys close and brush a kiss to her dirty face. Her pulse is weak but it is there. I just have to get her back to our Khalasar. 

 

" _We ride fast and hard. Come my brothers._ " A few hours ago I was ready to place my blade through my heart and join my moon and son in the nightlands. Now I feel hope. I can't lose Daenerys. I will do anything to save her. I push my mount faster. I cradle her closer and for the first time in my life, tears run down my face. The drops fall onto her face, smearing the soot covering her. 

 

" _I can't exist without you my moon. You are my everything. Please don't leave me._ " I cry silently and my heart aches in my chest. 


	16. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys wakes up and has a heart to heart with Drogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

My head throbs as I drift in and out of consciousness. There are times when I hear the faint murmurs of people talking and the occasional sound of a baby crying before someone hushes it. Those sounds stir something deep inside me. They make me restless and I yearn to open my eyes. My body aches and I feel extremely weak. Today someone sits by my side, holding my hand and humming a soft tune. Something heavy and wiggling settles on my chest and it bashes my jaw, making me wince. It wiggles again and I groan softly. I hear a gasp and I struggle to open my eyes.

 

" _Khaleesi?_" Someone hovers close to me. Khaleesi? My mind is a fog and I try to push through it. The weight wiggles again and begins to cry. The sound is like a jolt of static pushing through my body. My eyes open and I sit up with a gasp. I cradle the weight in my arms and look down. My eyes fill with tears and I hug Rhaego tightly. He squirms in my embrace and whines. I realize I'm squishing him and loosen my grip. 

 

" _Khal  Drogo!_" Irri calls for Drogo and he storms into the tent, Rakharo close on his heels. I stare in wonder at Rhaego. He is a fat babe with a mess of wild black hair and golden skin. When he opens his eyes I see they are a deep purple hue almost the same shade as mine. I kiss his plump cheek and he gurgles happily. I look over at Drogo and smile. He stands next to us, his eyes wide. He drops to his knees and reaches out to gather us in his arms. 

 

" _Moon of my life._ " Drogo shudders and brushes a kiss to my hair. I snuggle closer to him and hold Rhaego close between us. He lays happily in my arms, as if content to be with Drogo and I. 

 

" _My sun and stars._ " Irri and Rakharo stand together by the opening of the tent, smiles on their faces. Drogo waves them off and they leave with a small wave of their own. I place a loving kiss to Drogo's chest and breathe deep of his scent. 

 

" _What happened? My memory is a little fuzzy._ " Drogo lifts us in his arms and settles in the furs. Rhaego whimpers and his lips pucker. I pull my vest to the side and he latches on to my breast with a happy gurgle. Drogo watches as he nurses and runs a hand through his soft hair. 

 

" _He truly is a beautiful babe. He has your eyes._ " I smile and stroke his small back. 

 

" _He has your strong nose and jaw. He will be a mighty warrior._ " My heart is full of love for my little family. Never did I think I would fall in love with a wild Dothraki lord or birth him a son. But now that I have them, I know I will do anything to keep them with me. 

 

" _We followed the trail you left. We came upon the camp and before we could stop him Viserys lit the tent on fire._" Raw agony rolls across his face and my heart clenches. I press closer to him and brush a kiss to his mouth. 

 

" _I thought I had lost you. Both of you._ " Drogo runs his fingers over Rhaego's cheek as he suckles. 

 

" _I'm so sorry. I tried to hold him in as long as I could._ " Drogo snarls and grips me tight. 

 

" _You have nothing to apologize for moon. You kept our son safe._ " Emotions rage in Drogo's dark eyes. Anger, sorrow and guilt? 

 

" _What's wrong?_ " Drogo releases me and turns away. 

 

" _I should have protected you better. I keep failing you._ " Drogo gets up from the furs and walks to the fire. He stares in it, his face unreadable. 

 

" _You deserve a better husband._ " Drogo whispers the words and I almost miss them. His words sting. 

 

" _You are the only man for me Drogo. You do protect me._" Drogo spins around, his eyes wild. 

 

" _You almost died Daenerys! You and Rhaego both!_" Drogo roars, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Rhaego releases my nipple and whimpers. I murmurs sweet words to him and rub his back. He goes back to suckling. 

 

" _But I didn't. I am blood of the dragon and fire cannot kill a dragon. Thankfully Rhaego seems to have inherited the blood as well._" I had never tested it before but I am relieved that it proved true. Same for my little babe. Drogo watches us with a look of such longing it makes my heart ache. 

 

" _Do you truly believe any other man would love me the way you do? That any other man could be the father Rhaego needs?_" I pat the spot beside me and Drogo sits down. He watches Rhaego suckle before looking at me. His eyes run over my face as if memorizing the memory of it. 

 

" _No._ " Drogo finally answers and I smile slightly. 

 

" _Do you wish to see any other man raising your son?_ " Drogo frowns and rubs Rhaegos tiny head. 

 

" _Of course not. He is my son._ " I smile and pat his little bottom. Rhaego releases my nipple with a small burp. I look down and chuckle softly. He is snoring, his little mouth wet with milk. 

 

" _Do you wish to see another man touch me? See me round with another mans child?_ " Drogo narrows his eyes and snarls. 

 

" _NEVER! You are mine and I will kill any man who tries to take you from me._ " Drogo's muscles bulge in his neck. I grin and lean over to kiss him. He kisses me back fiercely, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. 

 

" _See? You are the only man for me. I couldn't be happier._ " Drogo still looks uncertain. I place my hand over his heart. 

 

" _Never doubt my love for you my sun and stars. For as long as I have air in my lungs and blood in my veins you will forever be mine._ " Drogo rubs at his eyes and cradles us in his arms. He kisses me and then brushes a gentle kiss to Rhaego's head. 

 

" _I love you moon of my life._ " I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. 


	17. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys finally gets whats coming to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

I pull the cords on my vest closed as Irri braids my hair. Her nimble fingers make quick work of my thick locks and moments later I have a crown of braids. I smile gratefully at her and reach up to cradle Rhaego close. He sleeps soundly, his little fist in his mouth. I stroke my finger over his silky cheek and he snorts softly. How I was so blessed with a babe as wonderful as Rhaego I will never know. He is a little over a week old and Drogo and I fall more in love with him every day. He sleeps amazingly well for a newborn and only fuses when he is hungry or has a soiled bottom. Irri straps my dagger to my belt and pats my shoulder.

 

" _My thanks sister._ " I smile at her and hand her Rhaego. She cuddles him close and kisses his brow. I know her and Rakharo have tried for a babe of their own. I have faith that the great stallion will bless them with a babe of their own soon. Drogo walks in and meets my eyes. He holds out his hand and I move into his embrace. He kisses my hair and I breathe in his scent. It always helps to calm me. 

 

" _Are you sure moon of my life?_ " I nod and look up at him. 

 

" _I'm sure. I appreciate your concern though._ " Drogo cups my face in his hands and kisses me thoroughly. My toes curl in my boots and I sigh. I release him and step back from his embrace. I push the flaps aside and walk into the crowd. Drogo and Irri follow behind. Viserys is bound to a post, his hands and feet tied and his face a bloody pulp. I suspect Drogo visited him. I look over at him and he bares his teeth at me in a fierce smile. I nod at Rakharo and he throws a bucket of water on Viserys. He sputters and struggles in his ties. He looks around confused until his gaze settles on me. 

 

"Dany! Thank the gods. You have to help me. Tell them it was an accident." I remain silent. Viserys looks at me with pleading eyes and I feel nothing. My heart holds none of the fear I once felt in his presence. All that resides is the deep, burning hatred for him. 

 

"Why would I do such a thing?" Viserys struggles but it's no use. The ties only bite into his flesh. 

 

"Because I am your blood. I am your family!" I study him with narrow eyes. I wave my hands out to the people surrounding us. 

 

"Look around you Viserys. These people here, they are my family." Viserys looks around at the Dothraki and his lips curl into a sneer. 

 

"These savages are nothing. We are the last Targaryens. The last of the dragons." Viserys puffs up his chest. 

 

"Correction Viserys, I am the blood of the dragon. As is my son. You are nothing." Viserys snarls. 

 

"I am the last true Targaryen, the daughter of dragons. Their blood flows through my veins and the veins of my son." I walk closer to him and unsheathe my dagger. 

 

"I am your blood Daenerys! You cannot kill me!" Viserys howls in terror and shrinks closer to his post. 

 

"You mistake me for the scared little girl I used to be. I am the great Khaleesi and I will destroy anyone who harms my family." Viserys screams and pleads for his life.

 

"Please Dany!" Viserys begins to weep. 

 

"I won't bury your remains and they will not be burnt. You will be cut into pieces and scattered across the land to be picked at by scavengers." Viserys screams in horror as I dig the tip of my blade in his socket and cut out his eye. It falls to the ground and Rakharo lifts it and puts it in a sack. Blood flows freely on his face and he continues to howl in pain. I nod and Aggo grips his head and pulls it back. Jhogo grips his jaw and holds it open. He pulls Viserys tongue out.   


 

"Next you will lose your venomous tongue so that I will hear no more of your lies." I slice my dagger and his tongue falls into my hands. Rakharo holds open the sack and I drop it in. Viserys weeps and tries to plead, his words jumbled. I look at Drogo and he watches me with lusty eyes. His arms are folded over his massive chest and he eludes masculinity. I lean down and grip his hair. Viserys looks at me with a dazed expression. 

 

"You tried to take the life of myself and my son. For that you lose your life today." I jam my knife in his jaw and he gurgles. Blood falls from his lips and down my hand. I keep his gaze as the light fades from his lone eye. He slumps against the post, dead. I pull my blade free and sling the blood from it. 

 

" _Dismember him and scatter his body. He will find no peace in the afterlife._ " They nod and I turn away from the scene before me. I sheathe my dagger. Drogo moves to my side, Rhaego in his arms. I smile at my babe and husband. He holds a satchel of supplies. 

 

" _Let us wash the blood from your body my moon._ " I smile my thanks at him and we make our way to the spring. The water rushes and the sound is calming. I pull my vest off and my leggings fall to the ground. Drogo watches me with hungry eyes and I wink at him. 

 

" _It will be torture to keep my hands from you._ " I giggle and wade into the cool water. I cup my hands and pour the water down my neck. It runs red from Viserys blood. I dunk underneath the water and let it soak my hair. When I surface I see Drogo cooing at Rhaego as he pulls on his finger. I crush soap berries in my hand and lather my arms. 

 

" _We have truly been blessed by the great stallion._ " I smile and Rhaego sneezes. 

 

" _Are you alright my moon?_ " Despite the rage Drogo felt for Viserys he knew he was my family and that I once cared for him. What he doesn't know is that Viserys stopped being my brother a long time ago. I wade closer to where he sits. 

 

" _I feel finally at peace. The darkness looming over us is gone._ " Drogo grins at me. 

 

" _Are you alright? I know you wanted to be the one to do it._" Drogo ponders my question. He smiles at Rhaego when he pulls roughly on his finger. 

 

" _I wished to be the one to strike him dead but I admit watching you do it was tantalizing._" He smirks at me and I giggle. I fold my arms and lean on the bank. Drogo holds Rhaego close and there is just something about seeing a man as fearsome as Drogo holding a babe. Especially when that babe is mine. 

 

" _I love you my sun and stars._ " Drogo looks at me, his eyes full of love. My heart squeezes in my chest and butterflies flutter in my stomach. 

 

" _I love you my moon. I love you as well my son._ " He holds Rhaego to his face and kisses his tiny cheek. 

 


	18. A loving moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys wakes up to find Drogo having a heart to heart with baby Rhaego. 
> 
> This is just a sweet little treat to tempt your taste buds. I have a nine day vacation coming up so I plan to post some new chapters! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

The fire is down to slight embers and I stretch out my arms feeling for Drogo. When all I touch is empty air, I roll around in the furs and see him sitting next to the fire holding Rhaego. He cradles our six-week old babe in his massive hands and murmurs softly to him in Dothraki. His hair in unbound and spilling around them like black silk. Rhaego grips a small chunk and jerks it. His slightly slanted purple eyes are wide and he gurgles happily. I lay silent in the furs, not wanting to disrupt his moment with Rhaego. 

 

" _I rode up on my mighty stallion and there she was. Your mother was like a shinning star sent to me from the ancestors._ " Rhaego watches Drogo with an enraptured look. Drogo brushes his hand over Rhaego's tiny head and smiles. 

 

" _I do not know what I did to please the ancestors and the great stallion for delivering you and your mother to me but I will forever be grateful._ " I lay my head on my hand and watch them. Drogo looks on in wonder at Rhaego, his dark eyes full of love for our little one. 

 

" _I do not think your mother meant to fall in love with me. In fact I think she wanted to hate me._ " Drogo chuckles quietly and I smile. He is not wrong. When Viserys told me he had sold me to the wild Dothraki lord I was devastated. I thought that I would never find love or be happy, but that first night changed everything. Instead of forcing me to his will Drogo was patient and understanding. That was the first moment that my heart started to soften towards him. 

 

" _I felt differently though. One look at your mother and I knew she was my moon. I felt it in here._ " Drogo pats his heart and Rhaego watches him, a small smile on his chubby face. My heart is full of love for my husband. He looks savage and wild to the naked eye and he is vicious with his enemies, but underneath it all he has a good heart. Rhaego shakes his little fist as if in agreement and squeals. 

 

" _When I first learned you grew in your mother's womb I was terrified. Terrified that I would leave you and your mother alone in this harsh world like I was._" Sadness washes over Drogo's face. He doesn't talk much about his mother and father but from what I've heard they were hard but good people who loved Drogo. I think back to my mother. I know nothing of her except for the words passed on from other people. She died to give me life. She was said to be a kind, loving woman. My father on the other hand was labeled the mad king. I imagine that is where Viserys inherited his madness from.  

 

" _I do not know how to be a great father. I'm sure I will fail at times but I swear that I will love and protect you for all of my days._" Tears prick at my eyes and I wipe them away. Drogo kisses Rhaego's head and he smiles. 

 

" _I love you._ " Drogo looks over at me and smiles. I reach up for Rhaego and he places him gently into my arms. I cradle him close and breathe in his scent. He smells like leather and wood and a little of something else. I kiss his forehead. Ah. He smells a bit like magic. Drogo settles in the furs next to us and he gathers us close. Rhaego yawns and cuddles my breast, his little hand gripping a lock of my hair. I tilt my head back and meet Drogo for a kiss. 

 

" _Thank you my sun and stars._ " Drogo narrows his eyes. 

 

" _Thank you for loving me and giving me a home and a family to love._ " Drogo's face softens and he brushes a kiss to my forehead. 

 

" _I love you moon of my life. You and our little warrior._ " I close my eyes and lay my head on his chest. I fall asleep to the beating of his heart. 


	19. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is feeling less then desirable and has a heart to heart with Irri. It's time for action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

Rhaego sits in Irri's lap and slaps his hands on the dragon egg. He seems fascinated with the eggs and they make him happy. He squeals and smiles a gummy smile at me. Irri chuckles and brushes her hand over his hair. She watches him with an awestruck look on her face. I hope that the great stallion blesses them with a babe of their own. They deserve it. I look at my reflection in the mirror. The soft mound of my stomach has finally started to flatten. My hips are wider after giving birth and I have more meat to my bones. I tug my vest down, trying to cover my post pregnancy stomach. Irri looks up and notices my frown. 

 

" _Is something the matter Khaleesi?_" Rhaego continues to play with the egg and Irri absently strokes his face. 

 

" _I wish I had my old figure back. My stomach is more plump and my hips are wider._ " Irri frowns and pats Rhaego's head. 

 

" _You carried Rhaego and gave birth. He is no small babe. It only makes sense that your body would change._" I look over at them and smile. Rhaego is a beautiful babe. His hair is coming in thicker every day and he has the prettiest eyes. Drogo says he sees me in Rhaego but all I can see that he got from me is his eyes. He has Drogo's strong nose and jaw. I narrow my eyes and study him. Perhaps there is a bit of me in him in the slant of his cheek bones. 

 

" _I know it's only been three months but I just don't feel attractive._ " I whisper the last word. Irri is silent and my cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

 

" _Why would you say you are not attractive Khaleesi?_" Confusion colors her words. 

 

" _Because look at me!_ " Insecurity makes me lash out at her and I gesture at my body. It may seem superficial that I'm worried over something as simple as my appearance but when my husband won't even touch me, there must be something wrong. Drogo has always been affectionate. Brushing his hand over me like he can't help but touch me. Irri is silent and looks at me patiently. 

 

" _I'm sorry. Its just..I've been cleared to have sex for a few weeks now and Drogo won't touch me._" Rhaego's face scrunches up and I feel it. My bound breasts start to leak and Rhaego lets out a small cry. I let out a frustrated breath and sit down next to Irri. I unfasten my vest and pull one side open. Irri hands me Rhaego and he settles in my arms. He latches onto my nipple and starts to suckle. 

 

" _Have you talked to Khal Drogo about this?_" I watch Rhaego feed and shake my head. 

 

" _Of course not. How would I even bring it up?_ " I love Drogo and normally we can talk about anything but this just feels different. I don't want him to see my insecurities. I want him to still think I am perfect. Irri considers my words. 

 

" _I have an idea! How about Rhaego stays with Rakharo and I tonight and you seduce your Khal?_" Irri wiggles her brows at me and I can't help but laugh. While the thought of not having Rhaego next to me while I sleep is a bit scary, the idea does have its appeals. 

 

" _But he will need to eat._ " Disappointed, I close my eyes. 

 

" _You have started him on the potato mash. That should suffice and if it is really a problem I can just bring him to nurse and then take him back with me._ " Irri's plan is starting to sound better and better. 

 

" _You did just buy that silky sleeping shift at the market. You could tempt the Khal._" Mischief twinkles in Irri's eyes and I smile. How I got so lucky to have a friend like her I will never know. 

 

" _Alright. If your sure it won't be too much trouble._" Irri bats her hand in the air. 

 

" _Of course not Khaleesi. It will be nice to have a babe in our tent. Help us get practice._" Sadness flits across her face before she can hide it in a smile. I grip her hand in mine and squeeze. 

 

" _You will be a wonderful mother my friend. I have a feeling it will be soon._ " Irri smiles softly at me and stands up. 

 

" _I better tell Rakharo about our little company tonight._" Irri rubs her fingers over Rhaego's head and kisses me on the cheek. 

 

" _I will bring him by tonight with his supplies._ " Irri waves at me and leaves the tent. I watch as Rhaego finishes eating. I place him against my shoulder and softly pat his back. He lets out a small burp before yawning. I lay down in the furs and snuggle my little babe close. I close my eyes and rest with him. If everything goes according to plan I won't be getting any sleep tonight.


	20. Steamy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys seduces Drogo but will her own insecurities get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

I pull on the hem of my sleeveless shift, trying to make my stomach flatten. I sigh and decide to give up the losing battle. I bought the thin silky shift at the market we visited last week. It was one of the more seedy stalls but I thought perhaps it would help to make me feel more attractive. Now I'm hoping it will make Drogo mad with desire. The material is a thin translucent material and you can see the roundness of my breasts and the outline of my nipples. I left my hair unbound, letting the sweet-scented waves tumble-down my back and around my face. I light some of the candles I bought and they cast an intimate setting to our tent. I hear Drogo calling his farewells to the rest of the Khalasar and I quickly arrange myself into what I hope is an enticing way in the furs.

 

" _Moon of my life are you still awake?_ "  Drogo enters the tent and stops when he sees me. He stares wide-eyed and silent at me. I start to feel embarrassed and have to stop myself from flattening the material over my stomach. I smile seductively at him and lift myself from the furs, letting the material fall from my shoulders. It skims the top of my breasts and I watch as his eyes follow the movement. I slide from the furs and the material falls further down my chest. Drogo swallows and I smile. 

 

" _Come to bed my sun and stars. I need you._ " I curl my fingers at him and beckon him to my side. I trail my fingers over my exposed skin and he watches me with heated eyes. I swish my hips and move to stand beside him. Drogo grips the silky material in his fist. 

 

" _Where did you get this?_ " I smile and twirl a piece of hair around my finger. 

 

" _The market we visited last week. Do you like it?_" Drogo runs his hands down my body. I shudder softly and grip his biceps. 

 

" _It is very..thin. I don't think it is right clothing to wear outside the tent._ " I giggle and run my fingers over his calloused skin. 

 

" _My silly sun and stars. It is meant for your eyes only._" Drogo grins wolfishly. 

 

" _Well then I love it. Are you sure your feeling alright_ _?_ " Uncertainty shines in his dark eyes and I grab handfuls of his hair. I pull his head down and crush my lips to his. Drogo groans and grips the back of my neck. He forces my lips open and sweeps his tongue into my mouth. He reaches down and grips my ass, urging me to wrap my legs around him. I throw my arms around his neck and he picks me up, never once breaking our kiss. I press closer to him and our teeth clash, when suddenly I'm tossed in the furs. I gasp and open my eyes. Drogo stands above me, his chest heaving and eyes wild with desire. I quickly sit up and begin pulling and tearing at the cords of his leathers. My body is humming and all I can think about it getting him in my mouth. I finally rip the cords apart and he falls hot and heavy into my hands. I grip him tight and he groans, my name a whisper on his lips. I lean forward and take as much of him as I can in my mouth. His flesh is hot and thick and I twirl my tongue over his tip. I moan at his taste and grip his hips. Drogo grips my hair and slowly pumps his hips. I relax my throat, taking him a bit further. I twist my tongue over his skin and reach down to cup his balls. I twist and pull and he hisses in pleasure. He pumps his hips faster and I gently scrape my teeth over his skin. Drogo shudders and rips me away from him. He throws me down in the furs and kicks off his leathers. I lay in the furs panting, my thighs slick with arousal.  

 

" _The things you do to me my moon."_ Drogo presses me into the furs and plunders my mouth with his tongue. I pull his hair and groan. He grips my breast in his hand and strokes the flesh. He grunts in frustration and pulls out of my arms. I open my mouth to protest when he grips my shift in his hands and tears it off my body. I gasp. Drogo hovers above me, his massive chest heaving, eyes wild. He grabs my hips and flips me to my hands and knees. He reaches underneath me and thrusts three fingers into me. I scream and dig my nails in the furs. Drogo pumps his fingers in and out and rubs his thumb over my clit. The coil curls tighter in my stomach and I pump my hips with his fingers. 

 

" _Yes my sun and stars. Faster._ " I'm panting like a dog in heat but I don't care. My body is primed for my husband and I hunger for his touch. Drogo twists his fingers and pinches my clit. I squeal and my climax rushes through me, drenching my thighs and the furs beneath us. Drogo pulls his fingers free and I watch as he licks them clean. I close my eyes at the erotic image and slump slightly in the furs. Drogo grips my ass and pulls it high in the air. Without any warning he surges deep inside me. My toes curl and I throw my head back in ecstasy. I feel so full and he pumps fiercely within me, his hips slamming against my ass. 

 

" _Spirits you feel amazing moon. It's been to long sine I've felt the clasp of your tight heat._" I no longer have the function to form words. My head swims in euphoric bliss and I can feel my release once again curling inside me. Drogo thrusts deeper inside me and I swear I can feel his tip kiss my womb. I have no doubt that I could get pregnant again tonight. With that thought the coil snaps and my release roars through me. 

 

" _Drogo!_" I scream his name, tears streaming down my face. My arms give out and I fall in the furs. Drogo continues to pump inside me, his hands tightening on my hips. I'm sure come morning my body will show the touch of his love. 

 

" _Daenerys!_" Drogo roars his release, his head thrown back. The muscles in his neck bulge and sweat runs down his chiseled chest. I grin drunkenly and he places soft kisses to the small of my back. We both groan when he pulls from me. I feel boneless and slick with sweat. My mind drifts on a cloud of bliss. Drogo lays down next to me and pulls me into his arms. I snuggle in his side and lay my head on his shoulder. 

 

" _That was amazing._ " Drogo grunts in agreement and caresses my ass. 

 

" _It always is._ " I look up and Drogo grins smugly at me. I chuckle and snuggle closer. 

 

" _Thank you._ " Drogo pauses his hand and I look at him again. 

 

" _For what?"_ He tilts his head in confusion. I don't really want to get into this now but I know I don't want to lie to him. 

 

" _For not making a big deal out of this._ " I gesture at my body and he frowns, not understanding my meaning. I sigh and look away. 

 

" _You may have noticed my body has changed since having Rhaego._" Drogo moves away from me and looks down my body. 

 

" _I suppose it has a little. I'm not surprised though. You did carry our babe and he was not small._ " My heart cracks a little and I pull away from him. I roll over on my back and pull the furs over to cover my body. 

 

" _Yes well thank you for noticing._ " Moments ago I felt like the sexiest thing alive but all I feel now is shame. Drogo frowns and tugs on my hair. 

 

" _What's going on? I know when your all up in your head._ " Drogo waits for me to elaborate and I roll over on my side. 

 

" _My body isn't what it used to be. My stomach is softer and rounder and my hips are wider. I don't like it._" Drogo lays his head on my shoulder and his beard tickles my bare skin. 

 

" _I don't expect your body to be the same moon. In fact I see no problem with your new body._" Tears pool in my eyes and I close them to keep them from spilling over. 

 

" _Well I do. I hate it._ " Drogo growls and rolls me over to face him. His face is angry and his eyes blaze down at me. 

 

" _You are beautiful Daenerys. Your stomach is beautiful because it carried my son and kept him safe." _Drogo runs his hand over the soft mound of my stomach and I have to resist the urge to cover it again. 

 

" _Your hips are beautiful because they birthed my son into this world." Drogo caresses my hips, his eyes soft. _

 

 _ "You are beautiful Daenerys because you are you. No matter what you are perfect to me and I look forward to seeing you round with my babe once more. _ " Drogo grips my jaw and forces me to face his words. His eyes burn with love and tears run down my face. I smile slightly and shake my head in agreement. 

 

" _I love you my sun and stars._ " He kisses me tenderly and holds me tight in his arms. 

 

" _I love you moon of my life._ " Drogo kisses me and shows me three more times how attractive he finds me. I fall asleep blissfully happy in his arms when the sun starts to peak in the sky. 


	21. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations are in order. Some surprise news warms Daenerys heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

Irri sits beside me as we sew bits of leather together. I'm working on a new decorative belt for Drogo. Rhaego plays with the dragon eggs and various sticks. He swirls a stick in the dirt and giggles happily. It's hard to believe six months have passed since I gave birth to him. He is a large babe, growing stronger and bigger every day. The wind ruffles his hair and he squeals joyfully. I smile and lift up the material looking at my stitches. Irri suddenly jumps from her stool, dropping her needle and leathers. She rushes to a nearby bush and promptly throws up. I sit my leathers aside and quickly move to pull back her hair. Irri continues to vomit and I gently rub her back. I look over at Rhaego and he watches us with curious eyes. 

 

" _Are you alright Irri?_" Irri heaves once more and wipes her mouth. She straightens and wipes the sweat from her brow. I grasp her elbow and steer her back to her stool. I help her to sit and hand her my water flask. She smiles gratefully and takes a small sip. 

 

" _I'm alright Khaleesi._" She takes a bigger drink of water and I rub her back. 

 

" _Then why are you sick?_ " A butterfly lands on Rhaegos leg and he giggles. Irri watches him with a doting expression. 

 

" _I am with child Khaleesi._" Her eyes fill with tears. She smiles and tears stream down her face. 

 

" _That's wonderful news my friend!_ " I exclaim. Irri grips my hand and smiles at me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. I feel a tugging on my leggings and look down. Rhaego crawled over to us. He holds out his arms and I lift him onto my lap. He pats Irri's jaw and babbles sweetly at her. Irri smiles softly at him and pinches his chubby cheek gently. He giggles and kicks his legs. For a babe of only six months he is a highly intelligent little boy. Irri holds her arms out for him and he snuggles into her embrace. My eyes fill with tears and I grin. Irri and Rakharo are finally getting the babe they have long wished for. Irri smooths Rhaego's hair and kisses his forehead. 

 

" _I can't believe it's finally happening. We will finally have a babe of our own._ " Irri rubs Rhaego's back and his eyes droop. 

 

" _Though this little potato will always have a special place in my heart._ " Rhaego closes his eyes and puffs softly. His little snores fill the clearing. 

 

" _You are his favorite aunt._ " Irri grins and I squeeze her hand. I pick up my leathers and resume my stitching. 

...

 

I rock Rhaego and hum softly to him. He grips a handful of my hair and I snuggle him close. He sleeps like a little cherub. I stroke his chubby cheek and marvel at my little son. He looks more like Drogo everyday. Drogo pushes into the tent and watches us. I look up and smile at him. He removes his weapons and leathers. He leans down and brushes a kiss to my mouth. He strokes his hand softly over Rhaego's hair and moves to the pot above the dying embers. He fills a bowl of warm stew and sits down on the floor by my feet. He eats slowly, watching as I hum Rhaego to sleep. 

 

" _I will never tire of seeing you with our son my moon. He is truly a beautiful babe._ " I smile and place a sweet kiss to Rhaego's brow. 

 

" _He takes after his father._ " Drogo grins and tilts the bowl back, emptying the contents into his mouth. 

 

_ "His father must be quite handsome. _ " I snort and shift Rhaego's weight. He remains fast asleep. 

 

" _Oh he is. You should meet him one day._ " I wink and Drogo growls. I can't help the laugh that escapes me. 

 

" _Did Rakharo tell you? Irri is pregnant._" Drogo finishes his dinner and nods. 

 

" _I am pleased for them. The great stallion has finally blessed them with a babe. They deserve it._" Drogo rubs Rhaego's leg and I smile at him. Drogo is a man of few words but I can hear the joy behind them. 

 

" _Will you give me another babe soon my moon? Maybe a little girl this time who looks just like her mother."_ Drogo rubs his knuckles across my cheekbone and I lean into his touch. I kiss his palm and nip his fingers. 

 

" _Perhaps if you love your moon she will give you another babe my sun and stars."_ I tease him and he growls playfully. He takes Rhaego gently from my arms and lays him in his bassinet. He turns around to face me, his massive frame casting a shadow over Rhaego. 

 

" _Oh you will be loved thoroughly moon. Make no mistake about that._" He prowls towards me, like a lion does to his prey. I roll across the furs and giggle. Drogo pounces and I roll further away. 

 

" _Come and get me my sun and stars._ " Drogo continues to try to catch me and I giggle softly. Once he finally catches me, Drogo loves me all through the night and into the early morning. 


	22. Authors Note please read :)

Hi everybody! I swear I haven't forgotten about Dany and Drogo. I've just been super busy the past few weeks and the creative juices are a little low. I'm trying to decide where to take them next. I would love more exciting chapters! I plan to update very soon so please hang in there with me. As always you guys are great and I appreciate each and every one of you. 

Much love,   
MaidenP


	23. Vaes Dothrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Drogo travel with their Khalasar to Vaes Dothrak for a meeting of the Khals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like the chapter please leave a review. :)

 

We once again cross the great gates of Vaes Dothrak. There is a meeting of all the Khals and Drogo is to proceed over it. I follow close behind him and Irri and Rakharo ride beside me. Rhaego is strapped to my chest and he watches our surroundings with wide eyes. Drogo lifts his hand, signaling for our Khalasar to stop. A Khal and his bloodriders stand before us. Drogo dismounts and hands off the reins of his stallion to one of his bloodriders. He moves to my side and gently lifts us from Silvers back. I smile my thanks and he rubs his hand over Rhaego's head. The Khal strides forward and grins at us. He is followed by a few of his bloodriders and a small dark woman. She looks Drogo up and down and smiles wide at him. 

 

" _Khal  Drogo. Welcome back to Vaes Dothrak. We weren't sure you would make it._" He trails his eyes up and down me, stopping briefly on Rhaego. Drogo grunts and crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

" _Of course I would be here. I am the great Khal._" The rival Khal narrows his eyes but his smile doesn't falter. The small woman at his side hisses her impatience. 

 

" _I don't think you've met. This is my wife Dorcha._" The woman strides forward and inclines her head to Drogo. She does the same to me and stops when she sees Rhaego. 

 

" _What a beautiful babe. Is it true he is prophesied to be the stallion who mounts the world?_" She reaches out to touch Rhaego and I squeeze him closer to me. She narrows her eyes but doesn't comment. Rhaego lays against my breast and looks up at me, his purple eyes curious. I hold her gaze until she looks away. 

 

" _I am tired after our journey. I think I will take Rhaego to our tent._" I look to Drogo for permission. Normally I wouldn't but we are in Vaes Dothrak where things are different. Drogo grips my neck and kisses me soundly on the lips. 

 

" _Rest moon._ " Drogo pats Rhaego's head and he smiles. I nod my head and signal for Irri to follow. She bows slightly to Drogo and we go to leave. Dorcha holds out her hand, halting our departure. 

 

" _May I come great Khaleesi? I am wonderful with babes._" Drogo watches her with slitted eyes. I look to him and he shrugs, letting me know the choice is mine to make. She watches Rhaego with an enamored look in her eyes and my stomach twists with unease. 

 

" _Thank you for your offer but I am very tired. My handmaid will see to us._ " Drogo smirks slightly and Dorcha smashes her lips together. She finally nods her head in deference and moves back to her Khals side. I hold Rhaego close and Irri follows hot on my heels. We finally make it to our tent and I hurry inside. I can't explain it but I just know that I didn't like the way that woman looked at Rhaego. He pushes against my jaw, his face impatient. I smile softly and kiss his cheek. I lift him from my chest wrap and sit him on the floor. Irri pulls one of the dragon eggs from a satchel and sits it next to him. He squeals happily and pats his hands on it. With Rhaego occupied I turn to Irri. 

 

" _How are you feeling? No morning sickness?_ " Irri smiles at me and pats her slightly curved stomach. 

 

" _I am feeling wonderful Khaleesi. Thank you for asking. _ _Would you like me to heat a bath for you?_ " I stifle a yawn and stretch my arms out. 

 

" _Thank you Irri but now all I can't think about is a nap. Are you alright with staying and watching over Rhaego?_" Irri nods and I settle into the pile of furs that have been arranged as our bedding. Irri begins mashing food together for Rhaego and she hums a song. 

 

" _Will you wake me before the feast? I will take a bath then." I yawn again and rub my eyes._

 

" _Of course Khaleesi. Get some rest._" Irri grinds the paste into a purée and I smile at her.

 

" _Thank you my friend._ " Irri smiles at me and I push the nagging worry to the back of my mind. I close my eyes and let sleep take me. 


	24. The widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Irri befriend and battered and broken widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

 

I sit beside Drogo as we eat. He converses with his bloodriders and the occasional Khal. Irri sits beside me and chatters excitedly about the babe growing inside her. I smile and answer her when needed but mostly I keep an eye on Dorcha, Khal Brozho's wife. Rhaego sits in Irri's lap and she twists his growing hair into a small braid. I catch Dorcha looking over at Rhaego many times throughout the night but don't comment. Drogo throws his head back and laughs at something Rakharo said to him. I sip the stew in my bowl and listen halfheartedly to the conversations around me. Rhaego screams and bangs his fist on Irri's knee. She chuckles and brushes a kiss to his hair. I smile and pick up the bowl of mash I prepared earlier for Rhaego's meal. I hold my arms out and Irri hands him to me. He smiles at me, a single tooth showing. Irri holds his bowl for me and I offer him a spoonful. He opens wide and happily slurps the food. 

 

" _He is growing so fast. Especially his appetite._ " Irri holds up a bladder skin full of fermented mares milk and Rhaego drinks noisily. 

 

" _He is. My sweet big babe._ " I tweak his nose and he giggles. Once he is finished with his meal I hand him to Drogo and he settles in the crook of his arm. Rhaego plays with Drogo's beard and laughs when the beads rattle together. Drogo pats Rhaego's head and continues conversing with his bloodriders. Irri pulls a piece of charred horse meat off the bone and hands it to me. I smile and drop the tasty meat in my mouth. Irri  picks up the conversation and I turn towards her, doing my best to pay attention. I look out of the corner of my eye occasionally at Dorcha. 

...

 

The feast is finally coming to an end and almost everyone has left to either pass out somewhere or to mount the women. I notice a timid  young woman enters the main lodge, flanked by two Dothraki guards. She doesn't look up but moves to an empty stool by the main fire. Rhaego sleeps soundly in Drogo's arm, his little face pressed against his skin and drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Irri yawns sleepily next to me and I pat her hand. 

 

" _Who is that woman?_ " Though calling her a woman might be a bit of stretch. She barely looks to be seventeen moons. Irri rubs at her eyes and looks over to the young woman. She clasps her hands in front of her and huddles close to her knees, as if afraid to be hit if she moves too much. Irri studies her for a moment and then leans down to whisper in my ear. 

 

" _That is who the meeting is about. The Khals will discuss what to do with her. Her husband is dead. He was Khal Rhalko._" Ah. I knew she looked familiar. I don't remember much from the single time I met the Khal but I do remember he wasn't a nice man. He would bark orders at his men and snarl at his Khaleesi. I even heard them fighting one night and the next morning she came out of their tent with a black eye and a broken arm. I look over at the young woman and my heart breaks. She looks so thin and she watches the food with such longing. I move to the fire and spoon a bowl full and grab a piece of sweet bread. Irri grabs the bladder skin of fermented mares milk and together we sit beside her. She looks up with a gasp and quickly folds into herself. I notice Drogo watches us with his dark eyes and smiles slightly when he sees the bowl in my hands. 

 

 _ "You looked hungry. We've brought you some stew and bread. Fermented mares milk as well. _ " The girl briefly looks up at me before looking at the food. She licks her lips but remains quiet. I look to Irri and she nods at the bowl in my hands. I hold it out for the woman and smile invitingly. 

 

" _Please take it. It is very good._ " She hesitates for a moment before grabbing the bowl. She tilts it back and empties the contents into her mouth. Stew dribbles down her chin and onto her ragged dress. She sits the bowl aside and snatches the bread, stuffing chunks in her mouth. She drinks some of the milk and closes her eyes. I reach out to get the bowl and she recoils from me as if ready to be struck by my hand. When I grab the bowl but make no other movement she opens her eyes and looks at me. 

 

" _Would you like some more? There is plenty._ " She watches me for a moment before giving me the smallest of nods. I move to the fire and scoop more stew into the bowl. Drogo smiles slightly at me. I pass her back the bowl and she eats slower this time. The bread is gone but she doesn't seem to mind. 

 

" _My name is Daenerys. I am the great Khaleesi. This is my handmaid Irri._" The woman's eyes widen and she quickly bows her head in deference to me. 

 

" _What is your name?_ " I look over her appearance as she twists her fingers in her lap. Her black hair is a tangled mess and her body is covered in a fine layer of dirt and grime. Her coarse, tattered dress hangs off her thin frame and her sandals are cracked and broken, barely hanging on by a strip of leather. She tilts her face up to me and I see she has beautiful gray eyes and her face is lovely. She licks her cracked lips. 

 

" _I am known as Alva great Khaleesi._" Her voice whispers past her lips as if she is unused to speaking. I look to Irri and she looks at the young woman, sorrow shinning in her dark eyes. It is easy to tell from her demeanor and appearance that her Khal was not good to her. Anger burns in my belly and I clench my fists in my skirt. She may be joining the Dosh Khaleen soon but tonight she will stay in a place of comfort and be given the amenities her status as a Khaleesi should have allowed. I pat her hand and stand up. I smooth out my skirt and approach Drogo. He smiles wide when he sees me and I lean down to brush my lips over his. I incline my head towards the woman and Drogo narrows his eyes at me. I widen my eyes at him and he nods slowly. He turns to address the other Khals. 

 

" _We will not reach a decision tonight about the widow. She will stay under my guard with my Khaleesi tonight as I ponder on what to do with her._" Khal Brozho smashes his lips together in displeasure but the other Khals merely shrug, indifferent to what happens to Alva. Drogo nods at me and I smile sweetly at him. I pick Rhaego up gently so not to wake him and he snuggles into me with a small sigh. 

 

" _We will be retiring now to our tent my sun and stars, if it pleases you._ " Drogo smirks and I inwardly roll my eyes. Drogo pats my ass and pulls me down for a fiery kiss. I melt into him and he pulls away with a slight chuckle. 

 

" _Rest moon of my life for you will not be getting any for a while._" Mischief twinkles in Drogo's eyes and I grin at him. He pats my ass once more and I scurry back to Irri and Alva. Irri is murmuring quietly to the young woman and I sit beside them. Rhaego snores softly in my arms and Alva looks over at him. Her sorrow filled eyes brighten slightly as she gazes at my babe. 

 

" _Tonight you will stay with Irri and I. Is that alright with you?_" Alva clasps her hands and her eyes shine with tears. I know she probably wasn't treated badly since getting to Vaes Dothrak since widows are treated with a bit of respect but still not the freedom and kindness she deserves. She quickly bobs her head and I chuckle. 

 

" _Let us go. I have need of a nice bath right about now._ " Irri nods at Rakharo and he devours her with his eyes. She blushes and smiles brightly. 

 

" _We should go to the hot springs Khaleesi. It will be very nice._" I smile and agree. We stop by my tent to grab a change of clothes and a pile of furs for Rhaego to sleep in while we bathe. For the first time all night Alva lets slip a tiny smile. 

 

 


	25. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alva finally opens up to Irri and Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

 

I sink into the warm soothing water and let out a deep sigh. I can feel the tension leaving my body and watch as Irri shucks her dress and steps into the water. Alva hesitates, her hands clutching the hem of her tattered dress. She looks uneasily back at Rakharo who stands guard. He pointedly looks away from us, scanning the area for threats or unseen dangers. Rhaego sleeps soundly in a nest of soft furs, his little snores filling the quiet area. Alva glances at the steaming water and then back at Rakharo. I look to Irri and she frowns. 

 

" _Don't you wish to bathe as well Alva? I'm sure it will help you feel better._ " Alva squares her thin shoulders and turns her back to Rakharo. She quickly sheds her dirty dress and plunges into the water. It surges around me and I can't help but let out a small giggle. Alva surfaces and dirt and grime trickles down her face and hair. My heart twinges with sadness for this young woman. 

 

" _Would you like to wash with soaps? I have a collection that smell heavenly._ " Alva gives a short clipped nod and Irri hands me a bottle of soap. I open the lid and the sweet fragrance of sweet honeyed lilacs seem to calm Alva. I stand up from the water and pour a handful in Alva's dirty tangled hair. I work my fingers through the various knots and snares and Irri washes her arms. Rhaego lets out a snort and then a small cry. 

 

" _Rakharo  can you check on Rhaego please?_" I can hear Rakharo comforting Rhaego before he once again falls asleep. 

 

" _He is alright Khaleesi. Possibly just a sleep cry._" Rakharo speaks close behind us and I can feel Alva tense up. She tries to move deeper under the water but I stall her movements. I pat her shoulder gently and Irri smiles at her. 

 

_"Thank you blood of my blood._ " I see Irri nod at him and he moves back to his original position. I lean down to whisper in Alva's ear. 

 

" _Do not fear Rakharo young one. He is my guard and blood of my blood. He is also Irri's sun and stars._" Alva looks to Irri and she smiles widely. I tap her shoulder and motion for her to dunk her hair. She complies and when she comes up she stares at me with a contemplative gaze. 

 

" _Why are you so kind to me?_ " She slumps her shoulders and looks dejectedly into the water. 

 

" _Why wouldn't I be. You are also a Khaleesi._" Her gray eyes shine with tears and she throws her arms around me in a tight hug. I pat her back and murmur soothingly to her. Irri smiles at us. 

 

" _You will find that my Khaleesi is a wonderful person._" Irri looks to Alva with soft eyes and I smile my thanks to her. 

 

....

 

A short time later I sit by the fire in our tent and brush the tangles from Alva's hair. She sits cross-legged in front of me, eating a bowl of stew and a chunk of horse meat. Irri sews a new dress for Alva, humming softly. She was making a new dress for me but decided to fit it for Alva. My friend truly has a kind heart. Now that she is clean I can finally see how beautiful Alva is. Her hair shines and falls around her shoulders like black silk. Her skin is dusky tan color and her face sharp and lovely. I pull her hair back into an intricate braid. 

 

" _How long were you married to Khal Rhalko?_" Alva chews her food and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. She sits her bowl down and laces her fingers together in her lap. 

 

" _My parents gave me to him when I was twelve in the hopes of receiving a gift back as well._ _He liked how I looked._ " Alva pushes her food away, disgust clear on her face. Irri continues to sew but has her head tilted to the side to listen to the conversation. I sit silent as I wait for her to continue. She looks at the fire, her mind reliving memories. 

 

" _I was fourteen when I finally became pregnant. I was very scared but also excited. Khal Rhalko had become less violent towards me._" Alva's voice is quiet and soft. 

 

" _I gave birth to the most beautiful little girl. She had the softest brown hair and smelled so sweet. I loved her instantly._ " Tears pool in her eyes and she swipes her hand across her face.

 

" _Khal  Rhalko was not happy. I was supposed to give him a son. Not a daughter. I cared not what he said. I loved my babe and was so immensely happy._" She hunches her shoulders. 

 

" _I should have known it wouldn't last. Khal Rhalko took everything from me that made me happy._" Her voice cracks and her back shakes with her tears. 

 

" _I thought as long as I had my little Shalla I could overcome anything he did to me._" Irri sits down her leathers and moves to Alva's side. She takes her hand and squeezes softly, showing her support. 

 

" _A few weeks after she was born he stole her from me. He ripped her from my arms and sold her away as if she was nothing more than a slave._ " She weeps quietly for the babe she lost and I wrap my arms around her shoulders. Irri lays her cheek on her arm and hugs her tightly. 

 

" _I was so angry. All I could feel was the hatred I had for him. I went into a blind rage and attacked him. He beat me almost to death._ " I hold her tight as she weeps for her lost little girl. I remember the terror I felt when I thought Drogo wouldn't want our babe if it was a girl. Irri rubs her arm softly. 

 

" _I tried to find her but It was useless. Either no one in the Khalasar would help or they didn't know where she had went._" Rage fills my chest at her words and I wish this Khal Rhalko was still alive just so Drogo could kill him. 

 

" _I laid broken and bruised in my furs for weeks after he beat me. One of the midwives felt pity for me and secretly started supplying me stoneseed root._" Ah. A herd that can prevent pregnancy. 

 

" _He raped me repeatedly. I would never become pregnant thank the ancestors. One night he was in a rage bellowing that no matter how many times he fucked me I wouldn't become pregnant._ " A rare fierce smiles curves her lips and she blinks back tears. 

 

" _I taunted him. I told him that the great stallion would not bless him with another child for he had forsaken our daughter._ " She grins despite her pain and I rub her back. 

 

" _He said I was a lying whore and that It was my fault. He said it did not matter anymore. He had found a new wife to fuck and give him his heir._ " I look at Irri, my eyes wide. She looks to Alva, her dark eyes shinning. 

 

" _I saw the girl he had "found". She was barely twelve moons. I decided that night I would not let another suffer what I had._ " Alva grows quiet. The mood in the tent suddenly shifts and she looks around, her eyes suspicious. 

 

" _What is it Alva? You can tell us anything._ " Irri nods in agreement and pats her leg in encouragement. 

 

" _I'm afraid to._ " Her voice is but a scared whisper. I squeeze her shoulder. 

 

" _I swear what we speak of will not leave this tent._ " I reach my fingers up to the stars. Alva finally nods her head and sighs. 

 

" _The night my Khal died he was killed in his sleep, his throat slit. It was no accident what happened to him._" Irri leans up and watches Alva, her head cocked to the side as she assesses her. 

 

" _I killed him. I killed Khal Rhalko._" She whispers the words and I close my eyes. She killed him. Instead of the horror I might have been expected to feel, all I can muster is the deep satisfaction that she got the justice she deserved, for herself and her little Shalla. 

 

" _I understand why you did it Alva. I swear to the ancestors these shared secrets will not leave this tent._ " I look at Irri and she nods her head, her eyes fierce. I smile at her and reach around to gather Alva in a tight hug. Irri follows suit and wraps her arms around us. 

 

" _I can't say that your life will be perfect Alva but it certainly should be better here with the Dosh Khaleen._" Alva wipes her red eyes and sniffles. 

 

" _I do not wish to stay with the Dosh Khaleen but I understand that I have no other choice._" Sadness swirls in my chest and I want more than anything to tell her that she can come with our Khalasar but I know that it would be a false promise. Only Drogo can decide what is to be done with her and he must follow customs. The fires have grown low and the night is late. I watch as Irri makes a bed of furs for Alva to sleep in and she settles into them with a tired yawn. Irri stays a little longer as she finishes the last touches on the dress for Alva. I walk her out of the tent. 

 

" _I wish she could come with us Khaleesi. My heart breaks for her._" Irri hugs me tightly and I place a kiss to her cheek. Irri says her farewells and lumbers towards her tent. I push the tent flap aside and move to my furs. I gather Rhaego in my arms and hold him close. His breath puffs against my chest and I kiss his hair. I hold my little babe close and try to push the unhappy thoughts from my mind. 

 

 


	26. Night time wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small chapter to hold you over and I think about what to do next. Enjoy! 
> 
> Drogo and Daenerys have a small discussion under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

I jerk awake, my heart pounding and my body dripping sweat. I look over and see Alva nestled in her furs, her face relaxed. Drogo snores softly beside me, Rhaego positioned between us. I silently slip out of the furs and make my way out of our tent. I tilt my face up to the sky and breathe deep of the cool night air. I notice a small ledge overlooking the camp and sit down. I clasp my hands together and say a silent prayer to the ancestors for Alva. She has suffered so much at the hands of a man who should have loved and nurtured her. A hand brushing my bare shoulder startles me and I shriek. Drogo squats behind me, a small smile on his lips. He cradles Rhaego in one arm, our little babe snoring softly. 

 

" _You scared me my sun and stars._ " Drogo moves to sit beside me. He opens his arm wide for me and I settle back against him. He strokes my arm with his calloused palm and we watch the stars flit across the sky. 

 

" _Something weighs on your mind my moon. What is it?_ " Drogo squints at me and I smile slightly. His hair is unbound and blows gently around us and I catch the scent of smoke and spices. My mind spins back to Alva and I consider my words. 

 

" _It's Alva my sun and stars. I wish to take her with us and have her as one of my handmaids._ " Drogo nods his head, his fingers dancing over my skin. Rhaego snorts and shifts in his arm. He smacks his lips together and lets out a tiny fart. I chuckle quietly and Drogo huffs in amusement. 

 

" _She is a widow of a Khal. Tradition states that she be given to the Dosh Khaleen._ " I know Drogo gives me many liberties but I have hope in my heart that he will give me one more and let me take Alva with us when we leave. 

 

" _I know my sun and stars but you are the great Khal who answers to no man. Can't you persuade the other Khals to allow her to come with us?_ " I flutter my eyes at him and pout my lips. Drogo watches me with dark eyes as he ponders my words. 

 

" _Why do you fight so hard for this woman you just met?_ " There is no malice behind his words, only curiousity. I watch as Rhaego sleeps in Drogo's arms and I wish that Alva could be reunited with her own babe. 

 

" _I suppose I see what could have happened to me if I had not been married to you._ " If I close my eyes I can still imagine the horrors Viserys would have put me through just to achieve his goal. Drogo pulls me close and kisses my hair. 

 

" _This woman, she means this much to you?_ " I feel a sort of comradery with Alva and I know Irri does to. I nod my head and Drogo sighs. He pulls his hand through his hair and looks up to the ancestors. 

 

" _I will think on what you have asked of me my moon. The night is late, we should get back to bed._ " Drogo helps me up and I snuggle into his side. 

 

" _That is all I ask. Thank you my sun and stars._ " Drogo caresses my check with infinite tenderness. My heart swells with love for my fierce husband and I lean up to kiss him deeply. 

 

" _I love you moon._ " Drogo whispers against my lips and I smile. 


	27. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Drogo convene with the other Khals about Alva. Meanwhile someone else plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

Night has fallen in Vaes Dothrak and I lean down to kiss Rhaego goodnight. Irri will watch him tonight while Drogo and I convene with the other Khals about Alva. It is not unheard-of for a Khaleesi to be present but I must still be on my best behavior. Drogo ruffles his hair and he giggles sweetly. I hand him to Irri, and he snuggles into her neck as he rubs his eyes.  
  


“ _I love you my starlight. Be good for Irri._” Rhaego reaches for me and my heart squeezes with love.  
  


“ _Come my moon. The meeting can't start without us._ ” I look at Rhaego and my stomach churns uneasily. I shake my head and blow him one last kiss.  
  
...  
  
“ _I find no reason why she shouldn't go with you._ ” Khal Savo rubs his bulging belly and licks his lips as food is brought in. I'm not sure how a Khal of his size has survived but from what I hear he is a demon on the battlefield. He is also very much on our side at the moment and for that I am grateful. Khal Temmo sits back in his seat and rubs his beard thoughtfully.

 

“ _What use would she be to you Khal Drogo? Do you plan to take her on as another wife?_” I narrow my eyes and him but before I can open my mouth Drogo sneers at him.  
  


 

“ _Does it look like I need another wife Khal Temmo? She has given me a son. The stallion who will mount the world. I need no other wife._” Drogo grips my waist and squeezes my ass. I pat his hand and inwardly smile. Leave it to Drogo to say exactly what I'm thinking.  
  


 

“ _I meant no offense Khal Drogo just merely a question. Why do you want her then?_” Khal Temmo swats a serving girl on the ass as she scurries past him. I clench my teeth to keep from hissing my anger at him and Drogo squeezes my hip in warning.  
  


 

“ _I care not for the girl but my Khaleesi wishes to have her._” I understand that Drogo must play his part. I smile sweetly at Khal Temmo and flutter my eyes at him. He grins at me and leers.  
  


 

“ _Ohh  your Khaleesi has a taste for women then._” It sickens me that he thinks I wish to have Alva as a bed slave, but he relaxes in his seat and pulls a serving girl down on his lap.  
  


 

“ _I care not if she stays or goes. By all means take the young girl and enjoy yourself great Khaleesi._” He burrows his face in the girls naked breasts and begins to ravish her. I turn away from the scene and my eyes land on Khal Forzho. He is quiet and calculating as he watches the girls dance around us with food and drink.  
  


 

“ _Do what you wish Khal Drogo I care not._” Khal Forzho casually rubs his hands over a serving girl and Drogo tightens his grip on my hip.  
  


 

“ _Where is Khal Brozho? I wished to hear his words on this._” The other Khals merely shrug, indifferent to the absence of Khal Brozho. I can't help the worry nagging in the back of my mind and I look down at Drogo. He merely shrugs and turns his attention back to the other Khals.  
  


 

“ _I will be taking the widow with us when we leave in two days time. That is my decision._  “ Drogo spreads his hands, waiting for any disagreement and I hold my breath. The Khals nod their heads in agreement and I sag against Drogo in relief. I smile briefly at him before schooling my expression.  
  


 

“ _The night is late. We will convene once more before we depart._ ” Khal Savo continues to gorge himself on food and Khal Temmo grins at me and licks his lips.  
  


 

“ _Enjoy great Khaleesi._” I grin at him despite the bile threatening to rise in my throat and I hurry out of the temple. I lean against the walls and wait for Drogo to join me. He closes the temple doors and I fling myself at him. He holds me tight as I pepper kisses on his face. Drogo chuckles quietly and I snuggle close to him. He grips the back of my head and crushes my lips to his. I open eagerly beneath him as his tongue sweeps into my mouth. I moan at his taste, and he grips my ass in his hands.  
  


 

“ _Let us hurry back to our tent, so I can properly show my Khal how pleased I am._” I grip his leather covered cock and squeeze tightly. Drogo groans and sweeps me up in his arms. I giggle and trail my tongue down his neck. I continue to tease him, as we make our way to our tent. We stop as Drogo's bloodriders rush into our tent. Drogo sets me down, and we rush inside to see Irri sitting on the floor a cloth pressed to her temple. Blood cakes her hair and she leans against Rakharo.  
  


 

“ _Irri  what happened? Are you alright?_” I hurry to her side and drop down to my knees. She flings herself in my arms, tears coursing down her face.  
  


 

“ _I'm so sorry Khaleesi. I didn't see them coming and when I came to he was gone._” I look at her and then at Rhaego's furs. They are empty. My blood turns to ice in my veins and I feel all the air leave my lungs. Never before have I felt a fear as deep and soul crushing as this. My heart threatens to burst from chest as I scream for Rhaego.  
  


 

Someone stole my baby.


	28. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Drogo find out who is behind the kidnapping and plans are set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

I'm sitting by the fire a fur wrapped around my shoulders. Irri sits next to me, her eyes closed and hands clasped together in prayer to the great stallion. Alva sits to my other side, holding a cup of steaming tea. I can smell the leaves that she used but I make no move to take the cup. Rakharo converses with Drogo and his bloodriders and Jorah hovers near us, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for battle. Drogo looks up and I catch his eyes. His face is tight and I feel fresh tears trickle down my face. His lips smash together and the next thing I know I'm in his strong arms. 

 

" _We will find him moon. I swear it._ " I snuggle in his embrace as the sobs wrack my body. My son is out there, alone, scared. I want to rip apart Vaes Dothrak until I find out who is responsible but I know I must be patient as we wait for the scouts to return. Drogo rubs my back and rocks me slowly. A Dothraki scout bursts into the tent, his chest heaving with exertion. More file in behind him, their faces sweaty and covered in grime. 

 

" _It was Khal Brozho. He and his wife left in the middle of the night._" Anger rushes through me. 

 

" _How were they able to leave Vaes Dothrak without anyone noticing?! They have a Khalasar of atleast 20,000!_" I scream and instantly regret it. I place my hand on my forehead and take a deep breath. As wonderful as falling apart sounds right now I must stay strong. Irri rubs a soothing hand on my arm and Alva hovers close to my side, her dark eyes shinning with concern. 

 

" _It would seem they have been slowly trickling out their Khalasar ever since we arrived in Vaes Dothrak._" Drogo's eye grow dark and fury rolls across my face, like a storm thundering in the night sky. I feel faint and Irri steadies me. 

 

" _They planned this. I knew something was off about them. Why didn't I see this sooner._ " Drogo grips my shoulders and crushes me to his chest. He holds me tight and I take a deep breath. His scent is a balm to my ravaged heart.

 

" _Pack only what we need. We leave tonight to pick up their trail._ " Drogo commands his bloodriders and they storm out of the tent. 

 

" _I'll get packing."_ Drogo holds up his hand and I stop. 

 

" _Only I and my bloodriders leave this night my moon. It will be quicker to pick up their trail. You will make sure everything is packed for our Khalasar and follow when you are ready._" I stand there in disbelief. He expects me to stay behind while he finds out son? Is he crazy? 

 

" _You expect me stay behind while you track our son on your own?_ " Drogo can see I'm getting fired up and he holds up his hand, cutting off my tirade. 

 

" _You will bring the rest of the Khalasar and your bloodriders._  _I need you to look after our Khalasar my moon. You are their Khaleesi. They need you._" I know what he says is right but my heart still breaks that I can't go with him.

 

" _Bring our son back. Stay safe my sun and stars._ " I fling myself at Drogo and he crushes me to his chest. I grip his hair in my hands and smash my lips to his. Our tongues dance together in an aggressive duel and I cling to him with all of my strength. Drogo grips me so tight I can barely breathe but I welcome it. I nip his lip with my teeth and he pulls away to sink his teeth in my neck, marking me. Finally, he releases me and I place one last kiss to his lips. Irri hands him the bag she packed with his essentials and he brushes his fingers down my cheek. 

 

" _Rakharo  you will stay here. Protect your Khaleesi and lead our bloodriders._" Rakharo looks disappointed to be left but he nods his head, fire burning in his dark eyes. I wipe at the tears streaking my face. I hold my head high and take a deep breath. 

 

" _Ride strong and fast my Khal._" Drogo nods, his eyes curiously wet looking. Despite trying to appear strong I can't help but run into his arms one last time. I grip my face in my hands and kiss him fiercely. I pull away and Drogo sighs. 

 

" _Kill them all my sun and stars._ " Drogo bares his teeth at me in a savage grin and stalks out of the tent. Irri and Alva wrap their arms around me and I close my eyes, to keep the tears at bay. I turn around and take a deep breath. 

 

" _Give the orders to pack everything and be ready to leave a first light._ " Rakharo nods and he and Irri hurry from the tent. I look at Jorah and Alva. 

 

" _Jorah  I want you to look out for Alva and help her adjust to the Khalasar. She is our newest member._" Jorah nods and offers his arm to Alva. I catch a slight blush to her cheeks and she quickly takes his arm. 

 

" _And you Khaleesi?_" I look around my tent and clench my hands in my skirt. 

 

" _I will begin packing. I want to be alone for now._" Jorah nods and he and Alva leave to help with the packing. I move to Rhaego's furs and I lift one up. I hold it to my face and cry quietly. They still hold his smell and I long for my babe. I close my eyes and pray to the great stallion to bring my baby and Drogo back safely. 


	29. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany sets out with her Khalasar to follow Drogo. She meets a new little friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

I hand Rakharo the last of my supplies and he hooks it on to my horse. Irri talks to Alva as Jorah slings her satchel over his horse. Hmm. It would seem she is to ride behind Jorah. I smile slightly and survey the rest of our group. Various members of our Khalasar are moving about, packing more supplies onto the wagons while others have a quick breakfast of dried meat and mares milk. 

 

" _Have a safe trip great Khaleesi and we wish you much luck in locating your son._" I look over and see Khal Savo. Surprisingly he doesn't seem to be eating anything this morning. Instead a pretty little girl clutches his hand, her dark hair hanging down her tiny frame in twisting braids. 

 

" _Thank you Khal Savo. Who might this be?_" The little girl looks to Khal Savo and he nods. She finally meets my eyes and I squint. She looks awfully familiar. Her narrow gray eyes stand out against her tan skin. 

 

" _I am Nella great Khaleesi._" She speaks so softly I almost can't hear her. I kneel to eye level and she shrinks closer to Khal Savo. 

 

" _You are very lovely little Nella. How old are you?_" She peeks up at me through her hair and I flash her a gentle smile. 

 

" _Almost four._ " She has a slight lisp and I grin at her. I stand and address Khal Savo. 

 

"" _I didn't know you had a daughter._ " I pull a small chunk of horse meat from my belt and offer it to Nella. She happily accepts it and starts tearing it apart with her teeth. 

 

" _She is my ward. Her mother died giving birth and I took her in._ " He shrugs like it's no big deal but I can tell, underneath that rough exterior he has a kind heart. A rare find in a Dothraki lord. At that moment Khal Temmo swaggers over. He grins at me and licks his lips as his eyes travel down my body. I have to suppress the urge to gag and instead smile brightly at him. 

 

" _Such a shame you have to leave so soon great Khaleesi. I wish you luck in finding your lost babe._" Unlike when Khal Savo offered his words of fortune, Khal Temmo's drips disdain. I smile sweetly at him. 

 

" _Much thanks Khal Temmo._" I would love to jab my knife right through your eye. He grins at me and reaches out to smack a member of my Khalasar across the ass. She jumps and hurries away. I clench my teeth but manage to keep my cordial smile plastered on my lips. Khal Forzho merely watches the people milling about. I signal to Rakharo and he gives the orders to start moving. He helps Irri to their horse and Jorah lifts Alva to sit atop his. Alva looks over at me and she narrows her eyes at Khal Savo. She shakes her head and looks away. Rakharo brings me my filly and steps back. Normally he offers to help me onto Silvers back but he dares not to in front of the other Khals. I bunch my knees and leap onto Silvers back. 

 

" _Bye Khaleesi._" Nella waves at me and I wave back. I stare at her a moment longer, my mind trying to place her. I feel as if I've seen her before. Rakharo waits for me by the gates, Irri behind him in the saddle. 

 

" _Is something wrong Khaleesi?_" I tear my eyes from Nella and shake my head. 

 

" _No. Let's go._ " I push my feet in Silvers flank and she takes off in a slow run. Irri and Rakhro ride close behind with Alva and Jorah following. I look to the horizon, my mind swirling with worry for Drogo and Rhaego. My heart yearns for my family and I push my feet harder against Silver, spurring her into a sprint. All I can think about it my little son out there all alone with enemies. 

 

...

 

We finally make camp for the night and my butt aches from riding all day. I stretch my back and sigh in relief when it pops. Rakharo helps Irri off their horse and she sags against him, her eyes fluttering sleeping. Jorah cradles a semi conscious Alva and sits her by the makeshift fire. She tries to cling to him and he murmurs something to her. She finally releases him and he wraps his fur around her. I sit beside her and Irri and watch as the men assemble our tents. Irri sags against my side and Alva soon follows. Their snores fill the camp. I smile and tilt my face to the stars. 

 

Please bring our son home soon Drogo. 

 


	30. Time for battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany receives news from Drogo and rushes to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

Irri and Rakharo ride to my left while Alva and Jorah ride to my right. We make up the front of our traveling party with my guards following closely behind. The wind blows gently as we make a slow trek through the grasslands. The bells in silvers white mane twinkle and I pull a bit of dried root out of my pouch and reach down to feed it to her. She munches on it happily when Rakharo pulls his arakh free from his belt and rides closer to me. He points out to the wide plains and I squint my eyes. I can faintly see dust being kicked up from a rider and his horse. I lift my hand signaling the Khalasar to stop walking, and we wait as the horse gets closer. I can finally make out the rider to be Aggo, one of Drogo's bloodriders. I press my heels into silver's flank and rush to meet him, the others following closely behind.  
  


 

“ _Khaleesi! Urgent letter from Khal Drogo._” Aggo staggers from his horse and rushes to my side. He hands me the scroll and I waste no time in unfolding it. In his messy script Drogo has written that they found Khal Brozho and his Khalasar. They plan to attack at nightfall.  
  


 

" _What does it say Khaleesi _?" Irri questions softly from her horse. I clench the paper in my fists and for the first time in what seems like forever, I feel hope.  
  


 

" _They found them. They found Rhaego and they plan to attack at nightfall._" Terror soon replaces any happiness at the thought of my little son being in the midst of battle. Tears prick at my eyes but I close them to keep them at bay. I have to show strength for my Khalasar. I fold the letter up and slide it in my pouch. I pull silver around to face my bloodriders.  
  


 

" _Jhogo , you and Rakharo will ride back with Aggo and I. Jorah you will stay and keep guard over Alva and Irri and to help command the Khalasar in my absence._" Alva looks relieved to have Jorah stay behind with them but Irri looks to Rakharo with a slightly worried twist to her lips.  
  


 

" _Gather all but a handful of the fighters. The others will stay behind to keep watch over the Khalasar._" Rakharo nods and he and Jhogo set out to give my commands. I slide from silvers back and Alva rushes to my side. She grips my hand in hers and her eyes water.  
  


 

" _Are you sure you must go as well Khaleesi? It will be dangerous._" Her concern is touching and I smile slightly at her. I pat her arm, and she releases her death grip on my hand. Irri waddles over to us, and she hugs me as tightly as her stomach will allow.

 

" _Be safe Khaleesi._" I can see the worry shining in her dark eyes not only for Rakharo but for me as well. I wrap her tightly in my arms and kiss her cheek.

 

  
" _I will Irri. I need you to help Jorah lead our Khalasar until Drogo and I return._" Irri wipes her eyes and nods, a fire of determination in her eyes.  
  


 

I lead silver behind me and tie her to a post that has been hastily staked into the ground. I crouch down to rummage through my packs, pulling out my little knifes gifted to me from Drogo. I strap them to my thighs and hide one in my boot. I tighten my jewel dagger on my belt and pack some things for Drogo and for Rhaego. I tie them to silvers saddle and I look up when I hear the crunch of hooves. Rakharo, Aggo and Jhogo stand before me, followed by our fighters. I leap onto silvers back and raise my fist in the air.  
  


 

" _We ride hard and fast to fight alongside our Khal and our fellow bloodriders. Let the great stallion guide your blades and spill the blood of our enemies into the dry earth._" My bloodriders and fighters hold up their various weapons and scream their cheers. I take one last look behind me at our Khalasar and then kick my heels, spurring silver into a run. The sounds of hooves thunder behind me as I look ahead to where Drogo awaits.  
  
...  
  


 

The sun is just starting to set when we see the small camp set up. I spot Drogo sitting, conversing with his bloodriders and my heart leaps. I push silver faster and pull her to a stop along the tents. I jump from her back and sprint through the camp. Drogo rounds the corner and I jump into his arms. I wrap my arms and legs around his massive frame and cling to him with all the strength in my body. Drogo engulfs me in his embrace and holds me so tightly I can barely breathe. I can hear the others conversing around us as the fighters join the camp but all I can see is Drogo. I grip his face in my hands and crush my lips to his. Drogo grips the back of my neck as our tongues dance together in a never ending kiss. Someone coughs and Drogo reluctantly releases my mouth to growl at Rakharo. He merely smiles.  
  


 

" _How I have missed you my sun and stars._ " It's only been a few days since Drogo left but my heart was empty without him. Now having him in my arms and Rhaego so close fill my heart with joy.  
  


 

" _We will never be apart again moon of my life._ " Drogo growls and grips my throat tightly. He slants his mouth across mine and my body immediately flushes with hunger for my big, hulking husband. I pull away before the kiss can get to heated and Drogo snarls quietly to me. I peck his lips softly and smile up at him. He gazes down at me with such love and open longing. I snuggle against his hand, and he sighs before moving away from me. I follow, and he points out to a camp in the distance.  
  


 

" _That is where Khal Brozho and his Khalasar have made their camp. Our scouts have reported back that their tent is in the middle of the camp, and we suspect that is where they have Rhaego._" Drogo clenches his hands when he says Rhaego's name and I place my hand on his bicep. He looks down at me, his dark kohl rimmed eyes full of anguish for our little babe.  
  


 

" _We will get him back my sun and stars._ " Drogo lifts my hand and brushes a gentle kiss to my knuckles.  
  


 

" _I know my moon. I will find Rhaego, kill Khal Brozho and bring our son back safe to you._" I nod my head along, listening until his words sink in. I pull away from him and place my hands on my hips.  
  


 

" _What do you mean bring him back to me? I'm going with_." Drogo looks down at me and frowns.  
  


 

" _You will stay here with Rakharo and be safe moon._" Rakharo opens his mouth like he wants to argue but quickly closes it at the quelling look Drogo gives him. He may tower over my much shorter frame but that doesn't stop me from glaring up at him and poking my finger in his chest. Drogo huffs but doesn't back down.  
  


 

" _Like hell I am staying here when you and Rhaego need me. I am coming with you into battle and I will find that bitch who stole my son. I will gut her and let the birds feast on her entrails._" I grip Drogo's beard and tug him down to face level with me.  
  


 

" _So don't even try to stop me_." Drogo watches me silently. Finally, he smirks at me and grips the back of my head in my large hand.  
  


 

" _Yes great Khaleesi._" Drogo smashes his lips to mine and everything else fades away.  
  
...  
  
I sit beside Rakharo and Aggo on our horses as we watch Drogo and his fighters charge into the camp, their screams almost deafening. We watch the fighting commence and see Khal Brozho run from his tent, his arakh held high in the air. I look to Rakharo and Aggo and we ride silently into the camp.


	31. It's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Drogo ambush the camp to save Rhaego. Will they both make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

The sounds of steel hitting steel ring through the camp and the grunts and yells of the fighting pound through my head. Rakharo and Aggo ride silently beside me, the noises drowning out the sounds of our horses hooves as we race toward the camp that holds Rhaego. We are almost there when two rival fighters ambush us and I barely miss the glinting arakh as it glides past me. Rakharo and Aggo face off against the attackers and I look back at them. 

 

"Go Khaleesi!" Rakharo yells for me to go in my native tongue and I spur Silver into a run. I push my feet harder to her flanks and we fly across the camp. I pull her to a quick stop by the edge of the tent and quietly dismount. I pull my dagger from my hip and silently creep into the tent. Dorcha sits on the bedding, Rhaego in her arms as she sings to him. My heart yearns to hold my babe and hot rage turns my vision red. I watch as she gently lays him down and lightly touches his sleeping face. 

 

" _I knew you would come Daenerys Stormborn. You could not help yourself to the bounty that is this babe._" She coos softly to Rhaego and I move closer to her. She holds up her hand, a brightly colored blade glinting in the light from the fires.

 

" _I will leave this place unharmed Great Khaleesi or the babe will die._" She grins at me and reaches down to touch Rhaego. I lunge towards them but she only waves the dagger at me again. 

 

" _Why would you kill him after all the trouble you and your husband went to steal him?_ " Dorcha merely shrugs, her dark eyes never leaving Rhaego for long. 

 

" _I care not for the babe. I will do anything to insure I leave here alive._ " Despite her ramblings about killing Rhaego, she continues to hover next to him and watch him with an almost reverent expression. As if she were looking at a god. I lay my dagger down and hold up my hands. She gestures to the weapons on my thighs and watches me closely as I unhook them and let them drop to the ground as well. 

 

" _I am disarmed. Please give me back my babe and I swear you can leave right now. We will not chase you down._" The lies taste like soot in my mouth but I keep my voice steady and strong. I shift slightly and can feel the blade hidden in my boot pressing against my ankle. Dorcha looks up at me, her eyes narrowed as she tries to decide if I am being truthful or not. She reaches down to Rhaego, turning her back to me slightly and I strike. I throw my whole body into her and we fall to the ground. She grunts as I knock the breath from her and I fumble to retrieve the knife from my boot. 

 

" _You bitch._ " She sneers at me. I manage to pull the blade from my boot but she quickly kicks me in the stomach pushing me back. Dorcha runs towards Rhaego but I tackle her before she can grab him. He wakes up and starts to cry. My whole body urges me to run to him and hold him close but I know what I have to do. We wrestle on the ground, her kicks and scratches finding purchase leaving me winded as she hits the center of my chest. I struggle for air as dark spots dance over my eyes. She tries to crawl for my dagger but I grab her ankle, pulling her back to me. She moves to kick me but I plunge my small blade into her leg. She screams and thrashes. I punch her in the nose and smile when I hear the satisfying crunch of bone breaking. 

 

" _I'll kill you!_ " Despite the blood flowing freely from her nose and leg and she still tries to wrap her hands around my throat. I jab her in the face with my elbow and she falls back clutching at her bloodied face. She wails in pain and I pull my blade free from her leg. She tries to twist away from me but not before I plunge my blade deep into her stomach. She gasps and I pull the blade free before plunging it deep once more. All I can see is Rhaego in danger. All I can feel is the soul crushing despair and burning rage when he was taken from me. All I can hear is his cries of terror. I twist the blade and pull it across her flesh, tearing open her stomach. Her blood splatters on my face and arms. My hands are red and slick but still I continue to stab her. A cry pulls me from my frenzied slaughter and I look up to see Rhaego sitting up on the bedding, his little face wet with tears and his arms open for me. 

 

" _Mama._ " He cries for me and I push away from Dorcha. She presses her hands to her gushing stomach, eyes wide as she tries to stop the blood flow. I go to pick him up before I realize my hands and arms are covered in her blood and guts. I look around the tent and a washing basin filled with water sits off to the side. I quickly splash the water to my face and arms and watch as the water runs red. 

 

" _If..If..I can't..have..him.._ " I turn to Dorcha as she slowly lifts her colored dagger. She throws it with the last bit of her strength and I watch in horror as it flies towards Rhaego. I let out a strangled scream and the next thing I know the blade is embedded deep into my side. It slices easily through my leather vest and plunges into my flesh. The pain is instant and white-hot. I slump to my knees and grit my teeth in agony. Dorcha's smile falls from her face and the light fades from her eyes as she dies. I fall against the bedding and close my eyes. My body screams and my head swims. A soft little hand touches my face and I open my eyes to see Rhaego smiling down at me. My heart surges with love and I try to smile back at him. I can feel the strength leaving my body and I force my eyes to stay open. My side is slick with blood and I can feel it pooling in my boot. I push myself off the bedding and pull Rhaego close. Just holding my sweet babe and knowing he's safe gives me the strength to move. 

 

" _Come little one. We have to find your daddy._ " Outside bodies line the camp, most of them I don't recognize but some I do and my heart aches for them. Rhaego snuggles close to me and I brush a kiss to his brow. The dagger twists my flesh with every step I take but I need to find Drogo. I trip and almost drop Rhaego. I scream in pain and struggle to stay upright. My vision is growing blurry and I can faintly see shadows charging towards us. I wrap my body as much as possible around Rhaego and grip my blade. 

 

" _Khaleesi! Khal Drogo we've found her and Rhaego!_" I recognize that voice and I sag in relief. I grab  Rakharo and press Rhaego into his arms. He quickly takes my babe and I lean against him for support. The last thing I hear before everything fades away is Drogo screaming for me to hold on. 


	32. Raging Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this be the end of Dany? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

I move a sponge down her thin arm and watch as the water slowly trickles down her pale skin. Daenerys lays in the furs, her tiny frame almost swallowed whole by them. Her hair fans around her in a silky web and I want nothing more than for her to wake up and smile at me with her beautiful purple eyes and kiss me with her soft lips. To hear her say my name in her softly accented voice. She is naked save for the binding around her stomach and her body looks so fragile, so breakable as if at the slightest touch she would shatter under my fingers. She has been in a deep sleep for three weeks and the healers come every day to make sure she has her nutrients and that her wound is healing. They have no words of comfort for if she will ever wake up. I pray to the ancestors and the great stallion every day not to take her away from Rhaego and I. Every night Rhaego nestles into his mother's side and I hold them both close as we sleep. I drop the sponge in the bowl of water at my side and lightly brush my fingers over her silky cheek. Her skin is cool to the touch and her eyes have dark circles under them as if she hasn't slept in days. The day we arrived back at camp Daenerys had already passed out from blood loss. Then when we pulled the blade free we discovered the wound was festering. The blade was coated in poison. A shuffling at the entrance to our tent startles me from my thoughts and I quickly wipe the tears from my face. Irri stands with Rakharo, Rhaego nestled in her side. 

 

" _Apologies for disturbing you Khal Drogo. Rhaego woke up from his nap and wanted to see the Khaleesi._" I look at my son and his bright eyes linger on Daenerys's still form. His hair is long enough now for a small braid to be tied and his leathers grow smaller every day. Daenerys is missing out on his milestones and guilt twists like a blade in my stomach. I wave them in and Irri sits my son on the ground. He pulls himself up and staggers slightly before toddling over to me. I smile brightly at him, fierce pride surging through me. I hold open my arms and he snuggles into my chest with a sigh. Rhaego has always been a happy babe, always smiling and laughing at the world around him but ever since Daenerys went to sleep he hasn't smiled or laughed. He just watches his surroundings with bright eyes and a quiet face. I kiss his hair and he reaches out a hand towards Daenerys. 

 

" _Mama sleep._ " Irri teaches him new words every day. He is just shy of his eleventh month name day and I worry Daenerys will miss it. I pat his head and hug him tight to my chest. 

 

" _Yes, Mama sleep._ " Irri and Rakharo bustle around the tent, cleaning up odds and ends and reheating stew that was made earlier in the day. Rakharo sits by the fire and pulls out a whetstone and I watch as he picks up my swords and knifes and starts to sharpen them. I haven't cared much for anything besides Rhaego since Daenerys went to sleep. I know I need to be a strong Khal and lead our Khalasar but I am empty without her. All of what drives me is gone and all I can think of is Daenerys laying still in the furs, her life so uncertain. We have good friends in Irri and Rakharo. They help to watch over Rhaego. The widow Alva who I don't know as well has started staying with Jorah the andal in his tent and they come to sit and read to Daenerys. Jorah the andal reads to her the history of her people and the widow Alva comes and brushes her hair, sometimes braiding it into intricate designs. Rhaego pushes against my chest, his little face twisted in displeasure. He reaches for my moon and I sit him down on the bedding beside her. He crawls over to her and lays his head on her chest, his small hands gripping pieces of her hair. He looks up at her, his eyes so sad. 

 

" _Wake Mama._ " My chest feels hollow except for the dull ache that has settled where my heart is. I wake everyday hoping to see Daenerys's smiling face beside me but all I see is the pale smoothness of sleep. Rhaego doesn't fully understand what is wrong with Daenerys but he is old enough to know that his mama shouldn't still be asleep. The healers left only a few moments before Irri and Rakharo arrived so my moon has received her nutrients and I held her up as they poured the broth down her throat. Rakharo pulls a stool up for Irri and she sits beside us, her large stomach billowing out in front of her. 

 

" _Did the healers have any news on when she will get better?_ " Irri runs her fingers through Daenerys's hair twirling the pieces into a small braid. Rakharo stops sharpening a dagger and watches us. 

 

" _No. They are not sure if she will ever wake up._ _The poison did a lot of damage to her body._ " The feeling of utter helplessness is overwhelming and I close my eyes as I fight to stay in control. Rhaego's eyes droop before finally closing. He snores softly against Daenerys's chest, his little fingers still locked around her strands of hair. Irri's fingers tremble and tears flow silently down her face. Rakharo sets aside my weapons and pulls her into his arms. She weeps quietly into his neck, her fingers clutching his vest. My chest tightens and all the air feels as if it has left my lungs. I push away from the bedding and scrub my hand down my face. 

 

" _I will be back. I need some air._ " I push from the tent and look around for Thunder. I see him tied next to my moon's filly and I hurry quickly to his side. I tug his reins from the post and sweep my leg over his back. I turn him from the camp as small droplets of rain begin to fall from the sky. I push Thunder hard and we fly across the plains of grass as the wind whips my braid down my back and the rain pelts my face. When I can no longer see the space in front of me I pull Thunder to a stop. I slide off his back and stagger to my knees in the grass. The wind howls around me and the rain soaks my skin. The clouds above me rumble with the cries of our ancestors. It almost feels as if they weep with me. All the rage and sadness and overwhelming guilt finally overflow and I beat my hands to the ground until the skin begins to split and my blood mixes with the mud covering them. 

 

" _I have trained and dedicated my life to serving you and being the best Khal I can be!_" The great Stallion is to be revered and worshiped but now all I can see is my sweet moon laying still in the furs, never waking, never smiling at me or our son again. 

 

" _Why do you not wake my moon?! Why do you let her suffer?!_ " I yell my anger and sadness to the thundering skies. When I close my eyes I can see her laughing at a joke I tell her or when Rhaego makes a funny face. I can see her beautiful smile when I hold her close and tell her I love her. 

 

" _You will wake her! Make her strong and healthy again! I demand it!_ " I open my eyes against the rain beating against me and I glare up at the raging storm. When all I see is the continued clouds and lightening streaking across the sky I bow my head and begin to sob. Why should the great Stallion help me? What have I ever done to earn his approval? I clench my hands in my leathers and scream my emotions to the storm raging around me. 


	33. Mother of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo has a crazy idea to cure Daenerys. Will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

It's been two days since I pleaded with the Great Stallion to heal Daenerys. Today I take matters into my own hands. I watch as Rakharo and the others build a pyre. Once I came back to the camp I sat down with Jorah the Andal and had him explain in detail the story of Daenerys and her bloodline. Truth be told I never truly understood the blood of the dragons that flow through her veins and the veins of my son. It was only after hours spent sitting around the fire that the idea formed in my mind. I would place Daenerys in the middle of the pyre and let the fire burn away the poison that makes her sleep. The fire would renew her body and mind and allow for her to awaken healthy and strong once more. At least that is my hope. As far as Jorah the Andal was aware nothing like this had ever been seen or thought of. Irri pushes aside the flap of the tent and Rhaego waddles out holding her hand as she bends slightly to walk with him. I scoop down and swing my son in the air. A small smile spreads across his face and I kiss his smooth cheek. 

 

" _The Khaleesi is ready Khal Drogo._" Irri nods her head in deference and she squeezes Rhaego's hand before shuffling over to Rakharo and the others. Rhaego watches them stack logs of wood and other materials. He snuggles into my shoulder and I rub his back in soothing circles. I enter the tent and my eyes lock on Daenerys. She lays in the furs, her hair in a twisting braid laying over her shoulder and her body encased in a silky white sheath. I sit Rhaego on the ground next to her and he watches her with sad eyes. I lean down and gently cradle her to my chest. 

 

" _Come Rhaego."_ Rhaego takes hold of the end of my braid and he toddles slowly behind me. Outside our Khalasar gather around the pyre, Irri comes up and takes Rhaego in her arms. I walk into the center of the pyre and lay my moon in the bedding that we prepared for her. The glittering dragon eggs lay next to her, their shells seeming to change colors. I brush my knuckles over her cheek and place a small kiss to her smooth lips. I have to force myself to leave her and I pray to the ancestors above that this isn't a mistake. Rakharo holds a torch, the tip flickering a bright orange. The sun has just set and nighttime is upon us. The widow Alva stands next to Jorah the andal, his hands on her shoulders as she watches Daenerys. Irri holds Rhaego close and Rakharo stands to my side. Rakharo hands me the torch and I face our people. 

 

" _Tonight we pray to the great Stallion to cleanse our Khaleesi of the vile poison flowing through her body._" The women fall to their knees and clasp their hands in prayer, their heads tilted to the sky in deference to our ancestors. I smile slightly. My moon has made a good impression on the women of our Khalasar. I take the torch from Rakharo and with a deep breath, I light the circles surrounding the pyre. I watch it catch fire and close my eyes. I pray to the great Stallion to bring my moon back to me.

 

...

Daenerys POV:

 

I feel as if my body is floating in an endless sea of smoke. Sometimes I can hear voices speaking to me, other times I hear nothing but silence. I can hear someone saying the name Daenerys or the husky tone of a voice quietly whispering ' _Moon_ '. I feel as if I should know these voices calling out to me or the name Daenerys but my mind is a blank. I can't recall who I am or why I'm here in this empty void. I feel a pull to something or perhaps someone. Other times I can feel a tug towards something else entirely. Something far away. I have a feeling if I went there I would never come back. I don't know why that scares me so much. Maybe if I concentrate I can find some fragment of memory or a name. 

 

' _Come back moon. We need you.'_  There is that deep husky voice again. The sound rolls over my body and I have the uncontrollable urge to fight. I don't know why but I can feel deep in my bones that I need to do something. I need to  _be_ someone again. I just need to figure out who. If I concentrate I can make out a shadow of a man. He towers over me and my heart races in my chest. I know him. I just need to remember. 

 

I close my eyes and push against the wall in my mind. Pain flows through my skull and I relent. I open my eyes and cradle my head in my hands, my chest heaving with exertion. All of a sudden I hear the deafening roar of a giant beast, followed by two more slightly smaller roars. I spin around and see three huge shadows of dragons. They spin around in the air above me and the smoke twirls around my body. Their bodies are nothing more than shadows but their eyes shine with color. The largest of the dragons flaps his massive wings around me before settling on the ground in front of me. My hair whips around me and I have to shield my face from the smoke. 

 

' _Who are you?'_  I can his spirit press against mine and I faintly hear the whispered words of his mind. 

 

' _Blood of the dragons._ ' I stand perfectly still as he comes close. He leans down to place his massive head against mine and I close my eyes. I can't explain it but somehow I can feel the invisible tethers of a bond forming. Something snaps into place and I stagger back with a gasp. The dragon watches me with glittering eyes and I reach out to tentatively stroke his snout. The smaller dragons screech in the sky above us. A moment later they stand before me as well as I form a bond with the both of them. I lightly rub my hands over their shadowy forms. Suddenly a hot flush spreads through my body and I stagger back with a gasp of pain. It is not the extreme heat that causes my skin to feel like it is peeling but something else. Something foreign in my blood that the fire is destroying. 

 

' _What is happening?_ ' I gasp as another shock of pain spreads through me. The three dragons close around me and I press against them in relief as the burning in my blood starts to cool. 

 

' _Daenerys  Stormborn...mother of dragons..'_ The words are a cool whisper through my fevered mind and something inside me finally snaps. The memories of my life, of Rhaego and Drogo fill my head and my heart thunders in my chest and my blood roars in my ears. I look down and see that the smoke around us begins to shimmer and swirl and my skin glows a bright red. I can feel the pull towards my family growing stronger and sharper. I close my eyes and concentrate solely on them. I gasp and open my eyes and instantly regret it. The sun is shinning bright above me and I groan softly. 

 

" _Moon?!_ " Calloused hands touch my face and I slowly open my eyes. Drogo crouches over me, his face haggard with deep, bruise like circles under his eyes. Fat tears fill his eyes and they fall freely down his face. 

 

" _I'm back._ " My voice is gravelly and I lick my dry lips. Drogo crushes me to his chest and strokes my hair with gentle hands. I close my eyes and lay my cheek on his bare shoulder. A poking feeling followed by tiny claws moving over my skin draw my attention to my legs. Three tiny dragons stare up at me, their scales all shining beautiful colors and their eyes watching me with a familiar warmth. I reach my hand down and the largest of the three dragons climbs up my arm to settle around my neck. Drogo pulls away with a startled gasp and I smile shyly at him. 

 

" _We have a lot to talk about._ " Drogo chuckles quietly and pulls me close once more. 


	34. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Drogo are having a quiet family moment when an unexpected letter arrives. Will it bring trouble with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the chapter please leave a review. :)

I watch as Drogo moves around the tent, shifting items here and there. I lay sitting back in the furs the thick pillows holding most of my weight. Rhaego sits in the furs beside me and plays with Viserion, the tiny dragons scales shimmer from cream to gold as he happily flaps his red-orange wings at Rhaego. My little son giggles sweetly and gently pets the dragons back as I have shown him. Drogon sleeps soundly curled around my neck, his little puffs of air blowing the loose strands of my hair. Rhaegal is alight with curiosity, his scales shining with green and bronze. He perches next to me in the furs his red eyes watching Drogo and his little head twitching as he follows his movements. Viserion playfully nips at Rhaego's chubby hand and he lets out a great peal of laughter. I have been on bed rest ever since I woke up, Drogo's orders. Truth be told I feel good, besides the faint lingering exhaustion that seems to have settled in my bones. But perhaps that has more to do with having fours babes to look after now instead of just one. If I concentrate I can remember bits and pieces of my time spent in the shadowy plane but no matter what, I know that these three little dragons are now my children and I am their mother. 

 

" _You are making me tired just watching you my sun and stars._ " I smile sweetly at Drogo and he grunts at my teasing tone. He finally relents and comes to sit next to me in the furs. I shift my weight-mindful of the sleeping dragon around my neck and settle against him. Drogo wraps his arm around my waist and leans down to bury his face in my hair. Rhaegal takes this chance to jump onto Drogo's lap. We watch as he spins around in a circle before finally nestling down to take a nap. Drogo lightly sighs and rubs his face. 

 

" _Rhaegal  has certainly taken a liking to you. Like Viserion has taken a liking to Rhaego._" I feel a bond to all three of my dragon children but I wonder is perhaps when they are grown if Viserion will become Rhaego's dragon. I have read the stories of House Targaryen and how that children are bonded with the dragon eggs shortly after their birth. Viserion's egg was the one Rhaego most preferred to play with. 

 

" _I do not want a dragon to have as my own. I am content with my horse._ " Rhaegal yawns softly in his lap and he lets out a small squeak as he falls asleep. I watch as Drogo's face softens as he stares at the tiny dragon. I smile and turn my attention to Rhaego and Viserion. They are snuggled up together in the furs, Viserion's tiny body snuggled close to Rhaego as they to take a nap. Drogon continues to sleep around my neck and I lean back against Drogo and close my eyes. A nap sounds wonderful now. Just as I close my eyes Alva hurries into the tent with Jorah close behind. 

 

" _Khaleesi! A letter from Khal Savo!_" Drogo slides from the furs and she quickly hands him the letter. He scans it, his eyes flitting across the scroll. He crumples the letter in his hands and grunts. 

 

" _Khal  Savo will be here shortly. He wants to talk with you my moon._" Drogo looks at me, confusion on his face. Drogon screeches softly from my shoulder and Rhaegal mimics the sound as if they can sense the tension suddenly radiating off of Drogo. 

 

" _What about?_ " Despite the curiosity about what Khal Savo would want to talk to me about, I feel at ease. Surprisingly I trust the man. Rhaego snores beside me, Viserion curled against his chest. 

 

" _All he wrote was that it was important for him to talk to the great Khaleesi._" Worry shines in Drogo's dark eyes as he gazes at me. His eyes flit to Rhaego before settling back on me. I smile reassuringly at him and stroke a hand over Rhaegal's scaly back. He lets out a contended purr and climbs up my arm to settle in the crook of my elbow. 

 

" _All will be well my sun and stars._ " Alva hovers anxiously next to Jorah and he gently runs his hand through her thick black hair. I smile softly at them and detangle Drogon from around my neck. He screeches softly in protest before settling beside Rhaego in the furs. Rhaegal hops from my arm to lay beside the three of them. 

 

" _It would be best not to let anyone see them now._ " I smile at my children and Drogo helps me from the furs. I smile sweetly at him and press a kiss to his palm. I try not to let the exhaustion show on my face. My stomach churns and I have to clench my teeth as I wait for it to pass. The nausea is new. Drogo watches me with a frown and I pat his chest as I move past him. 

 

" _Let me braid your hair Khaleesi._" I sit on the stool and Alva begins to pull my hair into twisting strands. I watch as Drogo converses quietly with Jorah before they quickly leave. I watch Rhaego sleep soundly in the furs as Alva's nimble fingers fix my hair into some semblance of order. I can feel her hands trembling and I turn slightly to still her movements. She looks at me, her eyes shinning with tears. 

 

" _What's wrong Alva?_ " She closes her eyes and bows her head. I grip her hands in mine and squeeze. She takes three deep breaths. 

 

" _I'm scared. I'm finally happy and I'm so afraid something will happen to take it all away._ " My heart aches for her and I grip her hands tightly. 

 

" _You are safe Alva. I will never let anything happen to you. Neither will Jorah._" A faint blush spreads across her tan face and I smile slightly. I may not have all the details yet but I can clearly see the affection Jorah holds for Alva. They have a large age gap but what is age truly? As long as my friends are happy. She smiles slightly and I turn back around as she resumes braiding my hair. 

 

" _I do not know much about Khal Savo but I feel as if I can trust him. For now at least._" Alva is quiet behind me but her hands no longer tremble with fear. I look over and my heart fills with love. Rhaego is sleeping in the center of the furs with all three baby dragons curled around him. My little family grows bigger everyday and I couldn't be happier. I'm lost in my thoughts when a gentle tap on the shoulder pulls me from them. 

 

" _All done Khaleesi. You look beautiful._" Alva grins shyly at me and I press a small kiss to her cheek in thanks. A moment later Drogo pushes aside the flap to the tent, followed by Jorah. 

 

" _Come my moon. Khal Savo has just arrived with his bloodriders._" Drogo holds out his hand and I eagerly grip it. 

 

" _We will stay to keep watch over the little Khal and the dragons._" I smile at Jorah and can't help but grin at Alva when Jorah wraps his arm around her waist. She flushes pink and looks down shyly. 

 

" _Thank you Ser Jorah._" Drogo and I walk hand in hand out of the tent to meet with Khal Savo. 


	35. Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read :)

Hi!! I know I haven't updated recently but don't worry. I'm not abandoning the story I have just been super busy. Between a full time job, a husband and two fur kids time just seems to disappear. I will update soon I swear! Thank you all for being so supportive! 

Much Love,   
MaidenP


	36. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Drogo finally find out who Nella's mother is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

 

A small side-less tent has been constructed for our guests and Khal Savo sits in the center of it with his bloodriders surrounding him. A servant pours water into a cup for him and he takes large gulps. I look beside him and see Nella the little girl from before, sitting at his feet. She plays with a doll, her dark hair in a singular braid swung haphazardly over her shoulder. Khal Savo murmurs quietly to her and she shakes her head no. He briefly pats her hair and she smiles shyly down at her doll. The interaction warms my heart and Nella looks up at the sound of our boots. Her lovely face breaks into a breathtaking smile and she drops her doll to the ground and rushes towards me. I manage to grab the little girl and she burrows into my arms. After a moment she seems to remember her manners and she quickly steps out of my embrace and looks down at her feet. Drogo huffs in amusement and I smile sweetly at her. 

 

" _I am pleased to see you in good health little one._" I take her small hand and place a gentle kiss to her palm. She smiles brightly at me and wraps her tiny fingers around mine. Nella chatters softly beside me as I wait for Drogo to pull a chair out for me. I smile sweetly at him and sink in the soft leather. My limbs ache and my stomach churns. Drogo sits beside me and Nella picks up her doll. She sits between us and silently resumes her playing. 

 

" _I trust your journey here has been well Khal Savo?_" Drogo sits straight in his chair and places a strong-arm on the back of mine. I place my hand on his thigh and he relaxes slightly at my touch. 

 

" _It was._ " He looks thoughtfully down at Nella and then back to me. 

 

" _Is your handmaiden available to watch Nella while we talk?_" My curiosity peaked, I nod slowly. I tell the servant to send for Irri and she waddles slowly from her tent. She smiles sweetly down at Nella and holds out her hand. 

 

" _Come little one. I prepared some sweet meat pies earlier and I bet you would just love one._" Nella licks her lips and looks up to Khal Savo for permission. He nods and she quickly bounds up from the ground. Nella grips Irri's outstretched hand and she smiles shyly at her. I watch as they walk hand in hand back to Irri's tent. I turn my attention back to Khal Savo and raise an eyebrow. He clears his throat before lacing his fingers together. 

 

" _I came to discuss Nella. It took some time tracking down information but I finally found out the truth about her mother._" Confused I tilt my head. Drogo sits silent beside me, his presence a comforting warmth at my side. 

 

" _You told me her mother was a woman who you knew that died so you took her in._ " Khal Savo nods slowly, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. 

 

" _That is only partly true. I did not know her mother only the woman who brought Nella to me. She was of my Khalasar and her cousin a midwife to Khal Rhalko before he died._" Khal Savo pauses to take a gulp of water. 

 

" _She brought me Nella in the middle of the night and pleaded with me to take her and keep her safe. Said she was a babe of her cousin who died during labor._" Drogo leans forward, his face curious. 

 

" _I questioned the woman why she couldn't raise the babe as her own and all she would tell me was that she needed someone to keep her safe._ " A servant appears beside us with a tray of meat. I consider declining but know Drogo will wish for me to eat. I nibble slowly on a stick of dried horse meat. 

 

" _I had recently lost my wife and son to a fever and didn't want to take her. But she began to cry and her little face with much to big eyes drew my attention. I took one look at the squalling babe and felt that I had to take her._ " My heart breaks for Khal Savo. Raw sorrow flashed in his dark eyes when he mentioned his dead family and I grip Drogo's hand. As if sensing my thoughts, he squeezes my hand tightly. 

 

" _The woman soon after left my Khalasar and I thought her dead until recently. When I saw your new handmaiden, Khal Rhalko's widow, she seemed very familiar to me even though I had only met her once, briefly. It made me curious and so I looked into Nella's past as much as_  _possible_." Khal Savo rips a hunk of meat off the bone he holds and chews thoughtfully. 

 

_"I managed to question the woman once more and this time she finally told me the_   _truth._ " I sip my water and eye him. 

 

" _What did you learn?_ " Drogo stiffens beside me and I look to him, confused. Khal Savo lets out a massive breath and folds his arms across his large stomach. 

 

" _Nella's  mother is Alva._" Drogo answers for him, his voice stunned. 

 

It takes me a moment to register his words. Alva is Nella's mother? Looking at first Drogo then Khal Savo my heart races in my chest. I close my eyes and picture Alva's smiling face in my mind. Her thick black hair, sharp lovely face and her oval shapped eyes. Eyes that share the same shape and shade of Nella. I open my eyes. 

 

" _Fuck._ " 


	37. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Drogo have to decide to tell Alva or not about Nella being her daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

My mouth opens and closes so many times I fear my jaw will fall off. I look over at Drogo as he questions Khal Savo and I snap my mouth shut when they turn their attention to me. I clear my throat and twist my fingers together, trying to gather my thoughts. I hear a faint wail and look over to see Alva exiting my tent, Rhaego slung over her thin hip and Jorah following closely behind. Khal Savo trails off and we watch silently as they trek across the grounds to where we are stationed. Rhaego pulls on a piece of Alva's hair, his face scrunched up. He spots me and immediately starts to wiggle, his small arms outstretched. 

 

" _Mama._ " Rhaego strains against Alva and I smile softly at my sweet boy. Alva hands him to me and he snuggles close to my chest. Alva bows and hurries back to Jorah. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her hair. 

 

" _What will you do Khaleesi?_" My lips turn down into a frown as I consider his question. Alva is finally settled in, happy in perhaps the first time ever. I wonder if it is right for me to disrupt the new life she has here with Jorah but then I remember the haunted look in her eyes when she told me of the babe she lost. The raw grief and pain as she wept in my arms. I look at Khal Savo and he studies me with dark eyes. 

 

" _You care for the child yes?_ " As much as Alva deserves to know, the question also arises about Nella. 

 

" _I do. I have raised her like my own._ " Affection rings true through his words. I watch as Jorah brushes Alva's hair and places a kiss to her lips. I look at Drogo and his eyes are conflicted. Although the thought of not telling Alva about Nella twists uneasily in my stomach I have to wonder is it for the best?

 

" _Why tell me this Khal Savo?_" He sits back in his chair and pulls his beard thoughtfully. 

 

" _Because I love the girl. Even if it would rip me apart to lose her I want what is best for her._ " I look at Alva again and my heart is so unsure.   


 

" _I need time to come to a decision about what must be done. Feel free to bring you Khalasar and set up camp for the time being._" I look at Drogo and he nods his agreement. Khal Savo stands and grips Drogo's arm. 

 

" _Thank you my friends._ " Friends. I smile at the thought. 

 

...

 

Rhaego snores softly against my naked breast, milk dribbling from the corner of his mouth. I sit in our furs wearing nothing but my thin night sheath. Drogo putters around the tent, our little baby dragons sleeping soundly in their cage. I brush a stray hair from Rhaego's face and lightly kiss his soft cheek. A moment later Drogo is at my side, his arms outstretched. I gently hand over our sleeping babe and watch as Drogo tucks him into his furs. I pat the spot in front of me and Drogo settles in. I unwind his braid and pull the bone tooth through the thick black layers. 

 

" _That feels wonderful my moon._ " Drogo practically purrs in pleasure and I giggle quietly. The light from the brazier is down to mere embers, casting the tent with a cozy shadow of light. 

 

" _Have you thought on what will be done with the girl?_" I massage my thin fingers across his scalp and he hums softly in appreciation. 

 

" _I haven't. I need more time and of course your counsel._ " I kiss his bare shoulder and he shudders softly. 

 

" _Whatever you decide, I stand behind you moon._ " I smile and tease my lips across his back. 

 

" _I know you do my sun and stars. I am forever grateful to have a you as my Khal._" I flick my tongue up his throat and he groans. I move my hands from his hair and brush my palms across his broad shoulders. Gods what these shoulders do to me. 

 

" _You tease me moon._ " I can't resist tasting his skin again. I lick a straight line up his throat and sink my teeth in. Drogo jerks around in my arms and grips my sheath in his large hands. He tears the fabric from my body and I gasp. I only have a moment to marvel at my naked husband before he is on me. Drogo grips my hair and ravages my mouth. His tongue slicks past my lips and plunges deep. His taste explodes on my tongue and I moan deep in my throat. My body is on fire and I arch my back to meet his wondering hands. 

 

" _You should know better than to tease the beast moon._ " Drogo's warm breath ghosts across my moist lips and I shudder softly. I spread my legs wide to accommodate him and lick my lips. Drogo brushes his calloused hands over my legs and I can't help the breathless sound that escapes. He pulls my foot up to rest on his shoulder and bends down to place feather light kisses to my skin. He touches a ticklish spot and I jerk my leg and giggle. Drogo grins at me, his teeth a stark white against his tanned face. 

 

" _Ticklish my moon?_ " He places more kisses to my sensitive skin. I arch under his touch and my body trembles with pleasure. Drogo glides up my body, his hands and lips kissing my feverish skin. A thin layer of sweat shines from my pale skin and I grip Drogo's biceps. 

 

" _Take me my love._ " Drogo snarls and plunges deep inside me. The air in my lungs fades and I gasp. I pull my legs up to wrap around his waist but instead of taking me roughly and hard like I have become accustomed, Drogo slowly thrusts in and out, almost gently. He tangles his hand in my hair and tugs slightly. I open my eyes to see him gazing down at me, intense love and devotion shinning in his dark eyes. Drogo cups my breast softly in his large hand and slowly brushes his thumb over my sensitive peak. Despite the tender way he takes me, the motion and dept of his possession makes my toes curl. Drogo hits the spot deep inside me and I throw my head back and moan out my pleasure. 

 

" _I love you my moon._ " Drogo rasps the sweet words in my ear and I wrap myself tighter against him. I buck my hips up to meet his and he grunts, placing heated kisses to my aching breasts. I close my eyes and bury my nose in his sweat slicked throat, breathing in his scent. The air whooshes around me and I find myself astride Drogo, his hands cupping my breasts and his hips thrusting off the furs. I throw my head back and rotate my hips, meeting his steady rhythm. Between the fingers plucking and twisting my nipples and Drogo's hard body beneath mine, my release flashes through me violently. I come with a gasp and my body shakes and trembles and I fall into Drogo's arms. He grips me tightly and thrusts faster inside me. I feel his release, scorching and wonderful inside me. Drogo growls quietly and hugs me tighter to him. We lay in a sweaty, tangled mess in the furs. Drogo runs his hands up and down my sticky back and I place a kiss to his heart. 

 

...

 

After a sensual sponge bath, we lay in the furs again. Drogo lies on his back and I'm curled up into his side and his heavy arm is draped over my bare shoulder, playing with strands of my hair. I draw lazy shapes on his chest with my finger and Rhaego and the dragons sleep peacefully in their beds. 

 

" _I have decided_." Drogo continues to twirl my hair through his fingers and waits for me to continue. 

 

" _I have to tell Alva. I do not know what will happen after but I can't keep this a secret from her._ " Drogo grunts and I lean up to look at him. His face is blank and he stares off into the shadows as he thinks. 

 

" _I agree. I support your decision my moon._ " I smile brightly at Drogo and he grins at me. I lean up and kiss his sweet mouth and he chuckles against my lips. I push closer, deepening the kiss and he groans softly. Without breaking our connection, Drogo rolls me to my back and pushes my legs apart. Our tongues battle for dominance and I pull away to catch my breath. 

 

" _I love you my sun and stars._ " Drogo grips the back of my neck and crushes his mouth to mine. I gasp when he snaps his hips forward, embedding himself deep. Pleasure overcomes me and I close my eyes. 

 

Drogo makes love to me three more times that night. All worries over Alva and Nella fade from my mind until only Drogo remains. 


	38. To tell or not to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany decides to tell Alva about Nella. The only question is how will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or it's characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

After our morning meal Drogo left me alone with my thoughts. I putter around our large tent, organizing things into their proper place. Rhaego left earlier with Drogo after he told me how he was going to learn how to be a big strong Khal like his daddy. My lips turn up into an amused smile as I remember how he puffed up his chest when he made his declaration. My three little dragons are still in confinement while the other Khalasar is here and they play wrestle over a long braided toy. A scratching sound at the entrance to our tent pulls me from my musings and I call for Alva to enter. I have two stools set up by the fire and tea brewing in a small pot. I smile sweetly at her, trying my best to appear calming. I gesture for her to take a seat and hand her a steaming cup. She looks confused at being called to my tent so early but smiles her thanks. 

 

" _You wanted to see me Khaleesi?_" I nod and sip my tea. Ever since coming to live with our Khalasar she has blossomed. While she is still tall and thin, her body has filled out with slight curves and her skin shines with a healthy glow. Her dark eyes no longer look haunted and she smiles more, though I suspect that Jorah is the reason for that. 

 

" _I have something I need to tell you. I'm not quite sure how you'll take it._ " Alva startles and grips her cup with bone white knuckles. 

 

" _I don't have to leave do I?_ " Alva's shoulders start to tremble and I quickly grip her knee. 

 

" _Of course not dear friend. You are welcome here for as long as you want._ " Alva's trembling slows and she takes slow, deep breaths. The panic slowly fades from her eyes and I smile soothingly at her. 

 

" _I was told of some important information a few days ago about you and honestly I'm not sure how to start._" Alva squeezes her cup tighter in her hands and takes a big gulp. 

 

" _As long as I can stay here with you and Jorah..." _Alva trails off, her wide eyes searching my face. I smile reassuringly at her and she exhales. 

 

" _Alright then._ " Alva sits straighter and fiddles with her cup. I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. 

 

" _Alva, your daughter is alive._ " The tent is silent as the words sink in. Even the squawking dragons are quiet as if sensing the sudden tension. Alva stares at me, her face blank. I reach out tentatively and take the small cup from her crushing grip. 

 

" _Alva?_ " I reach out for her again and she flinches away from my touch. I bite back the sting of her movements and fold my hands in my lap. I wait patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

 

" _How can you be so cruel?_ " Alva finally whispers and I cock my head to the side. Alva meets my gaze and her gray eyes shine with tears. Despair and anger flit across her pale face. I try to take her hands and she shoves away from me. Her stool clatters to the ground and she turns her back to me. 

 

" _My daughter is dead. She's dead! Why would you say such things?!_ " Alva's voice rises in her anger and the dragons screech in protest. I shush them and they hunker down but keep watchful eyes on the storm brewing. 

 

" _I'm telling you the truth Alva! I swear it._ " I try to plead with her again but she pushes away from me. The tent flap opens and Drogo rushes in with Jorah close behind. I see Irri poke her head in, Rhaego slung over her hip. 

 

" _What's going on?_ " Drogo's booming voice shakes the tent. He stands beside me, his massive arms folded over his chest. Jorah hovers beside Alva, his face crinkled in concern. He tries to pull her close but Alva shrugs him off. 

 

" _I've spent years-YEARS!- getting over my lost Shalla and you call me here to tell me these lies!_" She screeches her rage at me and Drogo snarls at her. I place a calming hand on his arm and shake my head at him. He settles beside me but continues to glower at Alva. 

 

" _She speaks the truth, widow. Your daughter was taken to Khal Savo and he raised her as his own." _ Jorah cautiously takes Alva's hand and watches her with sad eyes. " _It_ _was only recently he found out her true parentage and he came to tell us._   _Now stop you damned screeching and accusations at my moon or else._ " Drogo growls the warning and I resist the urge to smack his arm. I know he is only being protective of me but I also know that Alva is coming from a place of pain and rage. 

 

" _The little girl with Khal Savo _is _your daughter Alva. Her name is Nella._" Jorah finally manages to wrap his arms around Alva and she sags into his embrace. 

 

" _How?_ " Alva sounds so broken my heart aches for her. 

 

" _Apparently one of your hand maids stole the babe from Khal Rhalko before he could sell her and ran away to Khal Savo's Khalasar. She knew him to be a good man and begged him to raise the babe and keep her safe. He did and until recently when he first saw you, did he question who her mother was._" Drogo places his warm hand on the small of my back and I lean into him. 

 

" _He eventually found out the truth and thought that you deserved to know. He told us first and let us decide if we should tell you or not._ " Alva shakes her head and pulls away from Jorah. He tries to hold her but she backs away from him. 

 

" _I can't. I can't! I need.."_ Alva sprints from the tent. Jorah looks to me and I wave my hand at him. He takes off after her, his pleas for her to stop going unanswered. My body finally releases the tension it's been holding in and I almost collapse to my knees. Thankfully Drogo catches me in time and wraps me in his arms. I bury my face in his shoulder and he rubs soothing circles on my hip. 

 

" _That went terrible."_ Drogo grunts his agreement and I snuggle deeper into his embrace. He carries us to the furs and I can no longer hold back the tears. I cry into his shoulder and he rocks me back and forth, humming softly to me. Before I know it, I've fallen asleep. 


	39. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alva has to make a tough decision and all Dany can do is be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

It's after the following night that I see Alva. She sits by herself near the outskirts of the bonfire, her eyes boring holes into Nella. She watches the little girl dance around Khal Savo, her little doll in tow. Jorah watches Alva from a distance, his face pinched with sadness. Rhaego sits by my feet, shoveling handfuls of meat into his little mouth. Irri relaxes beside Rakharo, his hand rubbing her stretched belly. Drogo laughs beside me at something his bloodriders say. All around me my people are happy but all I can focus on is Alva. Alva with her sad eyes and pale face. I watch as Jorah stands before sitting down again, his attention never leaving Alva. My heart breaks for my friends and I absently run my fingers through Rhaego's soft downy hair. 

 

" _Mama._ " Rhaego pats my leg with a sticky hand and I turn my attention to him. He smiles up at me and I grin. 

 

" _Yes baby?_ " His baby curls are starting to straighten, turning into thick black strands like Drogo's. He holds his arms up for me and I reach down to pick him up. His weight settles on my lap and he burrows his face in my chest. I rub his back and hum softly to him. Drogo looks over at us and smiles. He reaches out to ruffle Rhaego's hair. 

 

Alva continues to watch Nella and Khal Savo before jumping up and rushing away from the bonfire. I quickly hand Rhaego to Drogo and hurry after her. I pat Jorah on the shoulder when I pass him and he sits back down. I follow Alva past the rows of tents and watch as she crumples to the ground outside the perimeter. I touch the curve of her back and she jumps away from me. 

 

" _Please leave me alone._ " Her anger seems to have dissolved to misery and I don't know how to help her. I want to stay here and have her open up and talk to me but I know deep in my heart that it won't help. 

 

" _I will be over there, waiting for when your ready to talk._ " Alva sits with her legs huddled close to her body and she cries quietly. I find a spot not far behind her and I sit. I watch her as the night fades. 

 

....

 

I rub my hands over my tired eyes and blink up at the early morning colors in the sky. I pull the blanket tighter over my shoulders and stretch my legs. Late last night Drogo brought me a blanket and some refreshments after I told him what was going on. He stationed guards and kissed me on the forehead before going to bed with Rhaego. He wanted to sit with me but I told him it would be best for him to put Rhaego to sleep. Alva stirs underneath the blanket and sits up. Her dark hair is a tangled halo around her face and I pick up the bladder of water. I slowly make my way towards her, not wanting to upset her more. I sit beside her and hold out the water. 

 

" _You should drink some. It'll help._ " She nods and slowly sips the cool liquid. She wipes her mouth and finally looks at me. Her face is pale and dark circles line her eyes. She looks utterly exhausted and heartbroken. I open my mouth but my words escape me. I'm not sure what to say to make this better for her. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and turns toward the sun rising over the hills. 

 

" _Is she happy?_ " She leans on her knees, her small frame hidden under the blanket. 

 

" _Yes. She loves Khal Savo and thinks of him as her father._" Alva closes her eyes, her lips flattened into a thin line. 

 

" _She is well taken care of? He loves her as his own?_ " I nod my head and she opens her eyes to look at me. 

 

" _I don't want her to know. I want her to live happy with Khal Savo._" I stare at her, stunned. Never did I think she would say something like this. I have so many questions for her but I only ask the one I know will be the easiest and the most difficult one to answer. 

 

" _Are you sure?_ " Alva turns back to the sky and wipes at her eyes. My heart breaks for my dear friend and I grip her hand. She laces her fingers with mine and I squeeze. 

 

" _Yes. I want to talk with Khal Savo before they leave though._" I voice my agreement and her shoulders slump with exhaustion. She turns toward me and looks down at our hands. 

 

" _I'm so sorry Khaleesi for the things I said to you. I spoke out of fear and anger and I understand if you wish to exile me from the Khalasar._" Her voice quivers and fresh tears spill from her eyes. I let go of her hand and grip her shoulders. I yank her towards me and she falls into my arms. She wraps her arms around me and clutches my vest in her hands. 

 

" _You are my friend Alva and I will never abandon you._ " She buries her face in my shoulder, her body shaking with the force of her sobs. All I can do is rub her back with soothing motions and hold her tight. 


	40. Teeny tiny Authors Note

So I was writing a new chapter a few days ago and accidentally deleted what I had. It was going sooo good and unfortunately I can't remember how it was flowing. I plan to update as soon as my stupid writers block disappears and I can actually be creative. I appreciate all of you guys sticking in here with me and I'm hard at working thinking of the next chapter and planning. 

Much Love,   
MaidenP


	41. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irri's gone into labor. Will everything be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Rhaego sits on my hip, his little hands twisting pieces of my hair as we wave goodbye to Nella and Khal Savo. Alva stands off to the side with Jorah's arms wrapped tight around her. She watches their shapes fade, her face almost serene. She spent hours talking to Khal Savo yesterday and it was decided that they would tell Nella when she is older about who her true mother is. Drogo wraps his arms around my waist and I relax into his embrace. He always knows when I need him. I tilt my face up for a kiss and sigh when he brushes his mouth softly against mine. 

 

" _Khaleesi!_" Rakharo rushes from their tent and yells for help. We hurry into the tent and see Irri laying in their furs, her face sweaty and red. I pass Rhaego to Drogo and drop to my knees beside her. I push her hair away from her face and place my hands on her stomach. The skin is stretched tight and the mound is hard. 

 

" _It's time Irri. Your babe will be here soon._" Irri tries to smile at me but her face twists in pain. I instruct Alva to fetch hot water and clean clothes. Jorah and Drogo bustle from the tent to fetch the healer and Rakharo helps me to move Irri into a better position. I pull her skirt from her legs and push her dress up to her waist. Her legs tremble as I pull them apart and settle her feet into an upright position. Alva sets the steaming bowls of water beside me and holds the clean clothes for me. The old healer rushes into the tent, Drogo and Jorah close behind. Drogo helps her sit down beside me, her gnarled hands clasped together to say a prayer to the great stallion. The healer watches as I check to see how dilated Irri is. Ever since we found out Irri was pregnant, I've trained to be her midwife. 

 

" _It's about time to push Irri. Are you ready?_" Irri leans up on her elbows, her teeth clenched in pain. She gives me a sharp nod and I lean down between her legs. Rakharo sits beside her, his hands helping to support her. 

 

" _Alright Irri, on the count of three I want you to push. One, two, three.._" Irri takes a deep breath and pushes down. Her stomach clenches and pulses beneath my hand and I count to ten. Irri releases the breath she was holding and hisses in pain. She sags against Rakharo, her arms unable to support her. She reaches out her hand, her dry voice beckoning for water. Rakharo lets her slowly sip from the ladle and she closes her eyes. 

 

" _It's time to push again Irri._" She pushes up to her elbows again, her lips smashed together. I count to three and she begins to push again. I push slightly on her stomach and I feel something slightly off. Irri slumps back, exhaustion clear on her face. She reaches up to brush her hand over Rakharo's face. 

 

" _I wish for some of the numbing root, my sun and stars. Can you pick me some?_ " Rakharo looks at her as if she's lost her mind. I look over at Drogo and nod my head at Rakharo. He gets my hint and clasps Rakharo on the shoulder. 

 

" _Come my friend. The root will help our women._ " Rakharo kisses Irri's slick forehead and murmurs quietly to her. She smiles lovingly at him and we watch as he follows Drogo and Jorah out of the tent. 

 

" _Somethings wrong._ " Alva moves to help support Irri and I look at the healer. She places her hand on Irri's stomach, feeling around for the position of the babe. The healer pulls me aside and I lean close. Alva whispers comforting words to Irri and I am thankful she is here to help us. 

 

" _The babe seems to be in the wrong position. It feels stuck._" I nod my head. I felt the same when I touched her stomach. 

 

" _So what do we do?_ " The healer looks at Irri, uncertain. 

 

" _I'm not sure of anything to do. Women who cannot birth the babe right do not make it._ " Her dark eyes shine with tears. I stagger from her. There has to be something we can do. Irri yelps in pain and I turn my attention back to her. Blood begins to flow from between her legs and she begins to cry. 

 

" _Please help me! Help my babe!"_  Irri clutches at Alva's arms and I look back at the healer. She twists her hands nervously and looks at me. I move back between Irri's legs as she sobs in pain. Alva rubs Irri's hair, her eyes full of fear for our friend. 

 

" _Irri  the babe seems to be stuck in the wrong position._" Irri opens her eyes and her gaze bores into me. Despite the fatigue and agony marring her face, her eyes shine with determination. 

 

" _I don't care what happens to me. Please save my babe, my sister!_ " Irri throws her head back and screams in pure agony, her nails digging into Alva's skin. An idea pops into my head and I spring into action. I yell for the healer to fetch soap and I scrub my arms and hands with the scorching water. I settle back between Irri's legs and feel her stomach. The babe seems to be feet first instead of head first. 

 

" _Irri  I am going to try to turn the babe. It will not be pleasant and it will hurt. Are you ready?_" Irri's stomach ripples under my touch and she nods her head vigorously. Alva and I help Irri to her knees and I push her chest and head to the floor. I push her bottom high in the air and I spread her legs wide. The healer kneels beside me. I take a deep breath and push my hands into Irri's canal. Irri screams in pain and Alva helps keep her in place. I search around until I feel her opening. Thankfully the babe is close and I am able to easily get my hands around its tiny body. I begin to slowly twist the babe into the proper place and Irri screams. I grit my teeth and keep slowly moving the babe. Blood continues to flow from Irri and my arms are slick with it. After what seems to be forever, the babe is finally positioned right and I pull free from Irri. I quickly wipe most of the blood from my hands and arms and Alva helps Irri to squat. I position underneath her. 

 

" _I need you to push Irri. Push with all your strength._" Irri continues to sob but she does what I say. She bears down with all her might and quicker than I would expect, a little babe falls into my hands. It's tiny with a bald head and gore covered skin. I tilt it up and deliver a swift slap to its bottom. The babe coughs quietly and then lets out a loud cry. I quickly hand the shrieking babe to the healer and reach beneath Irri once more. She bores down one last time and dispels the afterbirth. Alva helps her down to her furs again. The healer has the babe all cleaned up and swaddled in soft furs. The babe cries quietly. Alva prepares fresh bedding and we help Irri into them. I wash her legs and cover her with healing herds made into a paste. Rakharo storms into the tent making a beeline to Irri. She smiles tiredly at him and he kisses her brow. Her skin is pain and shiny with sweat and her hair sticks to her forehead. I watch as Alva and Rakharo settle her into the furs, wrapping them tight around her. I bundle up the afterbirth in the soiled furs and hand them to Jorah. 

 

" _Please bury these away from the camp._ " He nods and races away. I move to the water basin and scrub the blood and gore from my hands and arms. The water runs red from the blood and I sigh inwardly. I almost can't believe that worked. I dry my hands and then take the swaddled babe. The healer tells me the gender and I smile brightly. I move to sit beside Irri and Rakharo. The babe sucks air and whimpers. 

 

" _I believe your daughter is hungry._ " Irri watches her babe, tears streaming down her face. Rakharo wipes at his eyes, a huge smile spreading over his lips. I carefully hand the tiny bundle to Irri and the babe latches on quickly to her nipple. The happy parents watch the babe feed and Irri very gently runs her finger of the babes cheek. 

 

" _Thank you. Thank you so much for saving us."_ Irri looks at me, her dark eyes shinning with love. I lean down and kiss her and then place a tiny kiss to the babe. Rakharo gathers me into his arms and squeezes me tightly. He whispers his eternal gratitude in my ear and I chuckle softly. 

 

" _What will you name the babe?_ " Alva grins at them and Jorah returns. He sits beside Alva and holds her tight to his chest. Drogo moves to my side and wraps his free arm around my waist. I lean into his embrace and place a kiss to Rhaego's sleeping face. Irri and Rakharo look at each other and then the babe. 

 

" _Her name is Jirri, after her brave mother._" Irri looks at Rakharo and begins to weep softly. He gathers them into his arms and I yawn. Drogo grins down at me and kisses my hair. He motions for everyone to leave. He stops to grip Rakharo's arm and grins at him. 

 

" _I am happy for you my brother._ " Rakharo grips his hand and smiles his thanks. I promise to check in soon on Irri and the babe and we leave the tent. Once we are back in our tent, we lay Rhaego in his furs and check to make sure the dragons are sleeping soundly. I snuggle close to Drogo in our furs and place a kiss to his chest. 

 

 

" _I am so proud of you my moon._ " I shake my head sleepily and smile. Drogo kisses my shoulder and I fall asleep to the sweet touch of my sun and stars. 


	42. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is going on Dany. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story leave a review. :)

I grip the bucket and throw up the bit of dinner I was able to stomach from last night. I wipe my mouth and look over my shoulder. Luckily Drogo took Rhaego out this morning with him to get Thunder ready for their ride. Drogon scurries to my side and crawls up my sweaty arm. He perches around my shoulder and screech's softly at me, his dark eyes shinning with concern. I stroke my fingers over his scaly back and he chirps. Rhaegal and Viserion flap their wings gently and chirp for their breakfast. I slowly stand as my stomach churns and I clench my teeth to keep back the liquid threatening to rise up. I dump the bucket outside the tent and pick up their food. I plug my nose and begin distributing their portions. The smell of raw meat is what turned my stomach this morning. 

 

" _Here you go little ones. Eat up._ " I coo softly to my children and watch as they heat the small chunks and quickly rip into them. The dragons finish their meal and snuggle sleepily into their bedding. A faint cry sounds from the tent next to ours and I smile briefly. Jirri must be awake early this morning. I tuck the dragons in and push aside the tent flap when a wave of dizziness washes over me. I reach out to grab something- anything- before I fall, when a steady hand grips my elbow.

 

" _Are you alright Khaleesi?_" Rhakharo squints down at me, his lips twisted in concern. I wait a for a moment to let the dizziness pass. 

 

" _I'm alright Rakharo. I'm just a bit tired this morning._" I plaster on what I hope is a reassuring smile. He studies me for a moment, his eyes suspicious. 

 

" _Should I get Khal Drogo?_" I panic slightly but before I can say anything, another small cry sounds from their tent. Rakharo's face droops in exhaustion and I sigh inwardly with relief. Thank the great stallion for babies. 

 

" _I was just coming to check on Irri and little Jirri. Shall we go together?_" Rakharo rubs a hand over his tired eyes and nods. I will my stomach to behave and follow Rakharo into their tent. Irri sits in their furs, little Jirri wailing in her arms. The babe no longer looks like a squished potato but instead her skin has smoothed out into a smoky tan color and her hair sticks up in puffs around her face. Despite the fatigue lining her face, Irri smiles brightly from their furs, her eyes shinning with happiness. 

 

" _I heard this little one and thought I might stop by and see if you needed anything._ " Irri's smile falters and she quickly bows her head. 

 

" _I'm sorry if she woke you up Khaleesi._" I sit by her feet and wave away her apology. 

 

" _She's a babe Irri. That is what babe's do._" Irri relaxes and settles more in the furs. She opens her tunic and Jirri quickly latches on to suckle. Rakharo watches them for a moment, a look of utter adoration on his face. He catches me looking and a faint blush spreads over his tan skin. He quickly starts strapping on his weapons and I can't resist the teasing grin I give him. We make small talk while Rakharo putters around their tent. Finally he leans down to brush a kiss over the babes soft head and kisses Irri's forehead. She smiles as he leaves the tent and I coo softly at the nursing babe. 

 

" _What is it?_ " I startle and look at Irri. Her dark eyes are sharp and my stomach clenches. 

 

" _What?_ " I ask with innocent eyes. She snorts and lifts Jirri to her shoulder to burp her. 

 

" _I am the one who gave birth two weeks ago and yet you look rougher than me._ " Irri squints at me, assessing my ashen skin and bruised eyes. I look away. 

 

" _I don't know what you're talking about._ " I shrug my shoulders and reach out to gently run my fingers through Jirri's soft hair. 

 

" _Horse shit. Somethings going on with you._ " I gape at Irri and she merely grins. 

 

" _How informal to be with your Khaleesi._" Irri's grin widens and she chuckles. 

 

" _Tell me what's going on. I'm stuck in this forsaken bed for another few days._ " Jirri finally burps and I hold out my arms for the cute babe. Irri passes her over without a moment's hesitation and I snuggle her close. She blinks sleepily up at me, before burrowing into my neck, her little hands grips the ends of my braid. Irri sighs and sags back into her furs, her face exhausted. 

 

" _I thought helping with Rhaego prepared me for my babe but I was wrong. She cries for no reason and barely sleeps._" I pat her foot and she flutters her eyes. 

 

" _Why don't you get some rest and I will watch her for a while?_ " I can tell Irri wants to question me some more but her eyes droop more and she yawns. 

 

" _If your sure..._ " She trails off and rubs at her face. I smile brightly at her and snuggle the babe closer to me. She just fed so she should be good for a few hours while Irri sleeps. Jirri smacks her lips and gurgles. A fierce yearning for another little babe of my own flashes through me. I didn't think I would miss having a little one in my arms so much. Rhaego does of course still want cuddles but he also wants to play more and explore, his curiosity so large for adventure. I move to leave with Jirri when Irri sleepily murmurs at me. 

 

" _We're still going to have a talk._ " I chuckle and leave the tent with Jirri. 

 

I find Drogo and Rhaego near the horses as Rhaego pulls a brush over Silvers flank. She flicks him with her tail and he giggles sweetly. Drogo grins down at our son and my heart squeezes in my chest. Rhaego see's me first and lets out a squeal of joy. He reaches out his arms for me but stops when he see's my arms are full. He rushes to my side, his little legs kicking up dirt as he goes. 

 

" _Mama!_ " He grabs my skirt and peers up at me with his beautiful eyes. I shush him with my finger and pull aside the blanket to show him Jirri. He bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, his eyes shinning with curiosity. Drogo chuckles and lifts him up. 

 

" _Rhaego  this is Jirri. She is Irri and Rakharo's daughter. _" His mouth opens into an o-shape, his eyes trained on her little face. He reaches out a small finger to touch her hand. She instinctively grabs his finger and curls it into her fist. Rhaego giggles softly, and continues to stare at her. 

 

" _I wike her._" His little lisp turns the word like into wike and I snort in amusement. He pokes her face with his other hand and frowns slightly. 

 

" _What's wrong sweetling?_" Rhaego considers her and shrugs his tiny shoulders in a way that is all Drogo. 

 

 

" _She look funny._ " Drogo's shoulder shake with his laughter and I kiss his head. I look over at Drogo and he grins at me. The stuff our son says. 


	43. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note please read

Is everyone still enjoying the story? I so hope so because I have a couple more chapters planned before I end it! I have already written the final chapter just because I had it in my head and it wouldn't stop shouting at me hahahaha. Let me know what you guys think! 

Much love,   
MaidenP


	44. Drogo finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo finds out Dany is pregnant again. 
> 
> Just a sweet little snippet for all of you wonderful readers out there. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! 
> 
> Much love,  
> MaidenP

My stomach churns uneasily and I have to keep my hands from shaking as I pull the leather cords of my loom together. I'm making baby clothes on the sly because I haven't told anyone yet that I'm pregnant again. It's not like I'm trying to hide it or anything but Drogo has been under a bit of pressure lately with skirmishes on the outskirts of our camp and it hasn't felt like the right time yet to tell him. I also haven't wanted to take the spotlight away from Irri and sweet little Jirri. She is only a few weeks old but she sleeps wonderfully in her little basket by Irri's feet. Rhaego tumbles around in the grass, the little dragons chasing him and chirping excitedly. Drogon jumps onto Rhaego's shoulder and he lets out sweet giggle. I can't resist the grin teasing at my lips at my little son and absently stroke my flat stomach. I say a silent prayer to the Great Stallion to make this pregnancy easier. Looking at my children (human and dragon) a blanket of fatigue settles over me. I love my children and I wouldn't give them up for anything but sometimes I feel overwhelmed. A gentle chirp pulls me from my thoughts and I see Viserion is curling up against my leg, his tail snaking around my ankle. He blinks sleepily up at me before closing his eyes. I smile and reach down to lightly stroke my fingers over his scaly back. Despite the exhaustion and worry that comes from raising four little ones, moments like these make it worth it. 

 

 

" _I was thinking that we should just have something small but Rakharo keeps insisting we have a feast. What do you think Khaleesi?_" I tune back into the conversation and smile. 

 

" _Sounds like a wonderful idea Irri._" However Irri and Alva don't buy it and they both raise an eyebrow at me. I sigh and sit aside my leathers. 

 

" _I was lost in thought my friends, please start over._ " Irri restarts her discussion with Rakharo and this time I nod along, my attention totally on them. Irri says she doesn't want to make a huge deal out of Jirri's birth but I can see deep down she secretly does. 

 

" _I think that sounds great Irri. I'll talk to Drogo and have the cooks get on it._" Irri smiles at me and resumes her knitting, her and Alva chatting about their plans for the rest of the day. I turn inward once again and contemplate on how best to tell Drogo that I'm pregnant. 

 

...

 

I'm hunched over the bucket, throwing up my dinner with Rhaego watching me. His bright purple eyes shinning with curiosity. His thick black hair is undone and trails down his small back. He leans against me and sucks his thumb. He only does that when he's scared. I run my fingers through his soft hair and try my best to smile reassuringly at him. Unfortunately bile rises in my throat and quickly grab the bucket to once again throw up. Rhaego yelps in surprise and rushes from the tent. My dragons chip softly beside me in concern. I close my eyes and lean against the bucket. A cool hand against my flushed skin pulls me from my rest. 

 

 

" _Moon, what's wrong?_ " Rhaego sits in Drogo's arms, his head resting on his shoulder and his thumb in his mouth. I grab my water and swig some in my mouth before spitting it in the bucket. I hold out my hand and Drogo helps me to my feet. I sway slightly and Drogo wraps his arm around my waist. 

 

" _I wish to lay down._ " Drogo nods and helps me to lay back in the furs. Drogo sits Rhaego beside me and he hurries to my side. He nestles into my neck and I wrap my arms around my little son. I place a kiss to his hair and breathe in his sweet smell. It helps to calm my angry stomach. Drogo grips my hand, his face crinkled in concern. 

 

" _Are you sick my moon?_ " I pull Rhaego close and close my eyes. 

 

" _This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but I'm pregnant._ " Drogo is silent and I peek open my eyes to see his reaction. Tears fall silently down his face and he smiles brightly at me. He lays down beside us and gathers us close. He kisses my cheek and snuggles close to me. 

 

 

" _Thank you my moon._ " I smile at Drogo and turn my face for a kiss. 

 

_"I love you my sun and_ _stars_." Drogo kisses me again, his lips curving into a wicked grin. I chuckle softly and close my eyes. The dragons chirp and a moment later I feel them snuggle up beside Rhaego. Surrounded by my family, I let sleep take me. 

 

 


	45. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany isn't feeling good but maybe sleep with help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

 

I sit reclining in the shade and watch as Rhaego runs through the grass while Rhaegal and Viserion give chase. They soar around him playfully and he giggles sweetly. They have grown very large over the past year but they are still so gentle with my sweet son. Jirri fuses beside me and Irri lets out an exhausted groan. She's trying to get her to eat more solid food instead of relying solely on her breast milk and the babe isn't liking it. Alva sits on my other side, her nimble fingers working the leather in her lap. She said she's making a surprise for my unborn babe. She chatters about Jorah and the wedding plans she is making and I nod along and send a smile her way when she checks to make sure I'm listening. I rub my swollen stomach with one hand and pet Drogon with the other. He has become more protective of me of late and he loves to lay his massive head on my stomach and nap. Sometimes I still can't believe in three more months my new babe will be here. It seems like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant. The babe sends a harsh kick to my stomach and Drogon jerks awake. He shakes his head and looks around, trying to decide the cause. I laugh quietly and he snorts. 

 

" _The babe kicked again and Drogon still can't find what hit him._"  Alva giggles and Irri snorts in amusement. 

 

" _He has become even more attached to you Khaleesi._" It's as if Alva has plucked the thoughts straight from my head. I gently run my fingers over his scaly jaw and he lays back down on my stomach with a huff.

 

" _I think he is protective of the babe._ _Just like Viserion is of Rhaego._" All of my dragons love my little son but he seems to have a deeper bond with the White Dragon. The babe decides to move under my skin and Drogon pulls away with a chirp and watch my stomach with curiosity. I lift up my vest to show him my skin and he cocks his head. The skin moves with the babe and he screeches softly. He flaps his large wings and glides over to where Rhaego plays with the other two.  A sharp pain lances down my back and ripples across my stomach and I jerk up and gasp. Alva drops her leathers and grips my shoulders. Irri hovers anxiously over me, Jirri sucking her thumb.

 

" _Are you alright Khaleesi?_ _!_ " I clench my teeth and try to breathe slowly through my nose. Finally the pain passes and Alva helps me to once again recline in my seat. I nod my thanks and release the white knuckled grip I have on my skirt. Alva and Irri stare at me with matching looks of concern. 

 

" _I think the babe must have shifted is all. I'm fine, truly._ " Irri sits back down with Jirri and the babe finally settles in for a nap. Alva resumes her leather working and her chatter but keeps an eye turned towards me. A wave of exhaustion grips me suddenly and I yawn. My body feels lethargic and I rub my eyes. 

 

" _I think I'm going to retire to my tent for a nap. Can you watch Rhaego for me Alva?_" Alva sits aside her work and helps me to my feet. 

 

" _Of course Khaleesi, Let me help you to your tent._" I shake my head and squeeze her hands gently. 

 

" _I'll be alright, please stay here and enjoy the beautiful day._ " Alva hesitates, her lips twisting in concern. Finally she sits back down and smiles at me. I pass by Irri and pat her shoulder and run my fingers over Jirri's silky cheek. She gurgles softly in her sleep. I blow a kiss to Rhaego and my dragons and wave goodbye to my friends and make my way back to my tent. I'm almost there when another surge of pain grips me. I gasp and fall against a tent. Black spots dance in my vision and a wave of dizziness grips me. I close my eyes and breathe deep. After a few moments the pain subsides and I push away from the tent. I make it back to my tent and manage to curl up in my furs. Sleep claims me as soon as my head touches my pillow. 

 

...

 

I wake up to the touch of someone massaging my swollen feet. I crack open my eyes and see Drogo's large hands cupping my much smaller feet. He runs his calloused fingers over my sensitive skin and it tingles with pleasure. I sigh and he looks down at me and smiles. He leans over and brushes a small kiss to my lips and places a gentle kiss to the swell of my stomach. 

 

" _The others said you weren't feeling well earlier my moon?_ " I want to roll my eyes but I can't fault the concern my friends give me. 

 

" _I was feeling a bit fatigued but I feel better after my nap. I'm alright."_ I smile reassuringly at him but Drogo only frowns. 

 

" _You must not push yourself my moon._ " I snuggle deeper into the furs and smiles sweetly at him. 

 

" _I won't, I promise._ " Drogo watches me with narrowed eyes before sighing. 

 

 

" _I love you my moon._ " I blow him a kiss and he snorts. He begins to hum quietly and my eyelids become heavy. I fall asleep to the sweet melody of Drogo's voice. 

 


	46. Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys goes into labor early. Drogo panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

A piercing pressure twists across my stomach and I sit up with a pained gasp. The motion unsettles Rhaego from my chest and he starts to tumble out of our furs. Drogo strikes out and grasps the back of his tunic, quickly lifting him back into the furs. His eyes are wide with fear and his small chest rises and falls rapidly with his frightened breaths. I reach out to smooth some of the stray hairs from his tiny braid when my back seizes and an agonized scream rips from my throat. Rhaego whimpers in terror and grips my legs with his small hands.

 

" _Mama?_ " His little voice quivers and I want to reassure him but the words are lost to me.

 

 

" _Moon? What's_ wrong?" Another wave of twisting pain sears through me and I clench my teeth. My body begins to shake and my legs are slick. Drogo lifts up the blanket covering me and his eyes narrow.

 

 

" _Oh moon, she's coming isn't she?_ " Despite my disbelief I can't deny the proof of labor. I nod quickly and grip the bedding, my nails digging into the silky furs. Drogo carefully sits Rhaego in the floor and kneels down beside him. He grips his small shoulder and kisses his brow.

 

 

" _I must get help. Keep watch over your mama._ " Rhaego puffs out his tiny chest and nods, his bright eyes glinting in the darkened tent. Drogo cups my cheek and kisses my forehead. I grip his hand in mine and begin to cry.

 

 

" _It's to early! I'm only six months!_ " Drogo squeezes my hand and detangles himself gently from me. I try to cling to him and his lips twist nervously.

 

 

" _I have to get Irri. Everything will be fine my moon._" Drogo rushes from our tent and I close my eyes as another wave of agony flows through me. I gasp and open my eyes. Rhaego stands beside me, his small hand touching my rolling stomach.

 

 

" _I protect mama and sister._ " Tears fill my eyes and I want nothing more than to pull him close to me and hold him. My brave little son. Rhaego stands guard over me when Drogo bursts into the tent, followed by Irri and Alva. Rakharo and Jorah hover outside the tent, ready to aid any way they can.

 

 

" _Somethings wrong!_ " My canal doesn't feel nearly wide enough but I can feel the babe moving restlessly inside me. My body spasms and my eyes roll inside my head as I gasp in agony. I feel thick liquid slide from between my legs and I slump in my furs. Everything grows fuzzy and I see Drogo hovering above me, his lips moving furiously but no sounds coming forth.

 

...

 

Drogo's POV:

 

" _Moon! Moon!_ " Daenerys's body twitches in the furs, her eyes rolled back and her lips parted in a silent scream. I yell for Rakharo to take Rhaego out and he screams for his mama, his arms outstretched for her. I lift her gently into my arms, her small form trembling. Irri sits between her legs and feels around for the babe. Her face pales and she snaps for Alva to fetch hot warm and clean cloths.

 

 

" _What's happening?_ " Irri ignores me, her hands organizing her supplies and screaming orders to Alva and Jorah. Daenerys shudders in my arms and chokes on her scream. I grip her tighter and try to stop her agonized jerks. Irri yells for Jorah to come push her leg up while Alva does the other one. Jorah looks uneasily at me but I could care less that he see's my moon in such an intimate position. All that matters is saving her life.

 

 

" _The babe is in distress, from what I can feel her umbilical cords seems to be wrapped around her throat._" My stomach drops and I watch as more blood flows from between Daenerys's legs.

 

 

" _I have to twist the babe and try to untangle her otherwise she won't make it._ " My heart clenches in my chest and I look down at Daenerys.

 

 

" _What about my moon?_ " Irri grips a tiny pair of cutting tools. Her dark eyes are worried.

 

 

" _If I can't untangle the babe the Khaleesi will bleed to death. I need you to hold her still, I must cut her to widen her opening._" Her words knock the air from my lungs and everything fades for a moment before I'm snapped back to reality with startling force. Alva hovers beside me, her eyes wide with fear and determination. My cheek stings and I gape up at her. She slapped me.

 

 

" _This is no time to fall apart Khal Drogo. We need your help._" I nod absently and tighten my hold on Daenerys. I look away as Irri cuts her. Daenerys cries in agony and I clench my teeth. She wakes with a gasp and struggles in my arms.

 

 

" _The babe is dying! You have to get her out!_ " Daenerys screams at Irri, her bright eyes filled with terror.

 

 

" _I have to do this right or you will die Khaleesi!_" Irri snaps at Daenerys, her hands slick with blood and tissue.

 

 

" _I don't care what happens to me. You have to save my babe!_ " My moon begins to sob, her body shaking. A moment later she faints and slumps in my arms.

 

 

" _This last part will be touch and go. I will gently coax the babe from the Khaleesi._" Irri begins to work and I keep my eyes on my moon.

 

 

...

 

Daenerys POV:

 

I wake with a start and see Drogo hovering beside me with a shiny babe wrapped in leather. She has a headful of silky silver hair, her skin a pale alabaster shade. She fusses slightly in Drogo's arms and I try to reach out to her but my arms are too weak.

 

 

" _She's beautiful._ " My words are raspy and my throat dry. Drogo looks at me, his dark eyes shinning with tears.

 

 

" _ **He** is a healthy, fat babe despite being early._" My eyes widen and I gasp softly. We were so sure I carried a little girl. Drogo smiles at me holds the babe close for me to see. He smacks his lips and yawns before blinking his eyes. I am left breathless. My beautiful little son, has pale violet eyes of the most alarming shade. I begin to weep and my heart swells with love for my new son.

 

 

" _You did a good job moon of my life._ " I smile at him and open my mouth to speak. The words die in the throat and my body seizes. My torso thumps in the furs and my vision flashes white. Slickness pools between my thighs and I struggle to keep my eyes open.

 

 

" _Moon?! What's happening?!_ " Drogo bellows in terror.

 

 

" _She is bleeding out. I have to stop the flow of blood! Alva, hand me the iron!_ " Drogo hovers above me, his form blurry in my shifting vision.

 

 

" _Stay awake moon! You must stay awake._ " I summon all my strength and softly touch my babe's silky cheek.

 

 

" _Baelor. Name him Baelor._" A tremor tears through my body and my vision goes white. Drogo and Baelor fade and then I see nothing at all.

 


	47. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Drogo have an intimate family moment and promises are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of Thrones or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Everything aches and my body feels as if it was split in half. I manage to push myself up into a sitting position, my arms shaking with exertion. My hair hangs down my back in twisted knots and my skin feels clammy and smells strongly of sweat and blood. I can hear the sounds of our Khalasar outside mixed with the screeches of our dragons. I touch the soft mound of my stomach. I get brief flashes of agonizing pain and then the sweet sound of my little Baelor crying and the touch of his silky skin. A baby crying pierces through the warm cocoon of the tent and my breasts tingle, before I feel the familiar leak of milk.

 

 

" _Yes little one, I know you are hungry._ " Drogo pushes aside the tent and my heart stutters in my chest. My massive husband, so fierce, holds our tiny babe in his large hands and coos sweetly at him. The babe protests loudly, his fists shaking angrily in the air. My arms long to hold my beautiful little babe when Drogo finally looks up. His eyes brighten and he rushes to my side. He grips me in his arm and holds me tight to his chest, Baelor nestled safely in the crook of his elbow. I wrap my arms tightly around him and breathe in his scent.

 

 

" _I love_   _you._ " I squeeze him tighter and brush a kiss to his collarbone. I pull away to look at Baelor and he watches me with a curious look, his violet eyes narrowed. I reach out a hand and gently trail my fingers over his face. He inherited the elegant sweep of his cheekbones from me, but the arch of his nose and sharp chin are all Drogo. His fine silver hair shines in the low light of the brazier. He is breathtaking.

 

 

" _He's beautiful._ " I murmur quietly and Drogo smiles.

 

 

" _Of course he is beautiful, he looks just like his_   _mother._ " I huff in amusement. Baelor takes this moment to thrash his tiny legs and arms and let out a mighty wail. My breasts ache with milk and I hold out my arms. Drogo carefully hands me Baelor and I hold him close, breathing in his sweet smell.

 

 

" _Hello little one, I'm your mommy._ " Baelor blinks at me and slowly places his hand on my cheek. My breath sticks in my lungs and I stare, mesmerized at my little babe. He gurgles and smacks his lips. I place a small kiss to his brow and pull down my vest. Baelor immediately latches onto my nipple and suckles hungrily. I continue to touch my little babe while he feeds, unable to look away from the little miracle in my arms.

 

 

" _I was worried you would not survive the birth._" I look at Drogo and he watches us, a frown twisting his lips.

 

 

" _I was not sure I would survive either. All I could think about was saving him._ " Drogo plays with Baelor's foot and he kicks it back and forth for him. My heart hurts just thinking about losing my little Baelor.

 

 

" _Irri  is unsure if you are able to become pregnant again. She also believes that if you were to get pregnant again that you might not survive._" The ache between my legs suggested as such but hearing it aloud still stings. I nod slowly, my eyes memorizing Baelor's sweet little face.

 

 

" _I fear what will happen if you do fall pregnant again._ " Drogo trails his fingers through my tangled hair and I close my eyes.

 

 

" _Before I met you I feared nothing. To this day nothing truly frightens me, no beast or man, I can slay any enemy with nothing but steel in my_   _veins._ " I open my eyes and look at him. He watches me with utter rapture on his face.

 

 

" _The one thing that freezes the blood in my veins, that steals the air from lungs, is the thought of losing you and our sons._ " Tears prick my eyes. Drogo cups my cheek in his hand and I lean into his touch.

 

 

" _The mere thought of losing you destroys me. That is why I need you to promise me something._ " Tears flow down my cheeks and I nod at him, already suspecting what he wants me to promise.

 

 

" _I want you to promise to the Great Stallion that you will take the herbs._ " My heart aches at the thought of never carrying a babe again, but I look down at my little son. Rhaego and Baelor need me. They need their mother and Drogo needs his wife. I trace the curve of his chin and close my eyes. I nod my head and Drogo lets out a whoosh of air.

 

 

" _Swear to the Great Stallion that you will take herbs for the rest of your bleeding years._ " I open my eyes and tilt my head to the sky.

 

 

" _I swear to the Great Stallion and the ancestors that I will be around for years to come._ " Drogo huffs at my improvised words and wraps his arms around us. I snuggle into his embrace and he kisses my head.

 

 

" _I'm sorry to force this on you._ " I pull back to look up at him and looks at me with guilty, shame filled eyes. I place a hand to his cheek and brush a kiss to his pouting lips.

 

 

" _I chose this for myself. If I objected do you truly think I would agree to it?_ " I look at him pointedly and Drogo's shoulders release their tension. I pat his cheek and smile slightly.

 

 

" _This is true. You are very stubborn._ " I mock scowl at him and he chuckles.

 

 

" _As much as I love carrying our babes, I know that our sons need me and that you need me. I would never leave you if I could avoid it._ " Drogo pulls me to him and kisses me fiercely. His lips crush mine and his tongue shoves deep into my mouth. He tastes me and I moan in his arms. My body heats and I tremble in his embrace. He grips my chin, forcing himself deeper, our tongues dancing in unison. Drogo rips his mouth from mine and pants against my throat.

 

 

" _I love you moon of my life. Always._ " I kiss his jaw and smile brightly.

 

 

" _I will always love you my sun and stars._ " A giggle scream pierces our little bubble and Rhaego rushes into the tent. Irri pokes her head in briefly before shutting the flap behind her. Rhaego hurries to my side and leaps quickly to the furs, before settling between Drogo and I. He watches Baelor with wide, astonished eyes.

 

 

" _Little brutter?_" Rhaego stutters slightly on the word brother and I giggle quietly. I run my hand through his small braid and nod.

 

 

" _Yes Rhaego this is your little brother, his name is Baelor._" Rhaego reaches out a hand to touch Baelor before he stops himself. He looks at me questioningly and I nod. He reaches out to softly poke Baelor's cheek. The babe releases my nipple and watches Rhaego before smiling at him. He gurgles happily and Rhaego giggles sweetly. Rhaego places his head on Baelor and holds his little fist.

 

 

 

" _I protect brutter._" My heart feels full to bursting with love. I look at Drogo and his eyes shine with tears. I lean against Drogo and we watch, as Rhaego chatters at Baelor.


	48. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note please read :)

Hi everyone! I just wanted to update you guys on what will be happening with Khaleesi and her Khal. I am getting close to the end and feel like there is only a few chapters till its finished. I've had some readers ask me what that mysterious little chapter is that isn't able to be read yet and it is the final chapter! I started working on it a few months ago because I had an idea in my head about how I wanted the story to end and it's finally finished. That being said the story is not finished yet so don't panic! I feel to really do right by Dany and Drogo I need to write at least a few more chapters right? Right. I'm also thinking about having the next chapter being a time jump because I want to write about Rhaego and Baelor as kids and how Dany and Drogo deal with that. Once Khaleesi and her Khal IS finished though what does everyone want me to write next? I'm open to any suggestions (Even if I don't know the characters I can research them XD) Anyyyywwwaaayyyyssss let me know what you guys think! 

Much love,  
MaidenP


	49. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany once again has to fight to save her family. This time she has a little help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Please be aware this chapter is a time jump. Rhaego, Baelor and Jiri are older. Rhaego is almost 9, Jirri is 7 and Baelor is 6. Enjoy!

 

I sit in the shade and watch as Baelor chases Jirri with a worm. She shrieks and runs away from him. He gives chase and giggles devilishly. I sit aside my leathers but before I can tell him it's not nice to chase our friends with wiggly worms, Rhaego shields Jiri and plucks the offending worm from Baelor. He bends down and gently drops it in the soft dirt. Jirri clings to Rhaego's back and he smiles reassuringly at her. She grins shyly at him and he turns his attention back to Baelor. He pulls Jiri from behind him and holds her hand.

 

 

_"It's not nice to chase our friend with something that scares her. You should say your sorry_." Baelor scuffs the tip of his boot in the dirt and looks properly admonished. He pops out his bottom lip and throws his arms around Jirri. She squeaks and her face flushes red. Irri and Alva stop their sewing and watch with amused expressions.

 

 

_"I'm sorry Jirri. I was only playing and I didn't mean to scare you_." Jirri smiles at Baelor and gently hugs him back. Baelor releases Jirri and flings himself at Rhaego. Rhaego smiles indulgently at Baelor and ruffles his hair.

 

 

" _It's ok little brother. Let's go see if papa has any new hunting tips for us_." The boys race away to find Drogo with Jirri following closely behind. I pick up my leathers and reflect back on the time that has passed. It feels almost unreal that my sons are growing up. Rhaego looks more like Drogo everyday. His long black hair twisted into a novices braid and his brave heart. Baelor is my little baby no matter his age and he still occasionally clings to my skirt when he is unsure or frightened. He idolizes Rhaego and tries his very best to be just like him. Rhaego in turn watches out for his baby brother and dotes on him. It warms my heart to see my sons so caring for each other and for others. Jirri is blossoming into a beautiful young woman and I know that Irri and Rakharo couldn't be happier with their sweet daughter.

 

 

" _It seems almost strange to think so much time has passed. I feel like just yesterday they were squalling babes._ " Irri muses quietly beside us and her nimble fingers work quickly on a sun dress for Jirri. Alva mends one of Jorah's boots and nods along. I see Drogo weaving between the tents, Baelor and Rhaego swinging from his massive arms, with Rakharo carrying Jirri on his shoulders. The children are full of laughter as Drogo swings them back and forth. They stop in front of us and Drogo leans down to kiss me. 

 

 

" _Papa found old skulls and brought them back for us mama_." Gone is the air of seriousness he tries so hard to mimic from Drogo. Instead a boyish smile graces Rhaego's lips and I tickle his sides. He scrunches up his body and giggles sweetly. 

 

 

" _Well don't let me keep you then. I'm sure your impatient for your papa to explain what animal they came from_." Baelor wiggles closer to me and I brush a kiss to his cheek. He smiles sweetly at me and I smooth back his silvery hair. 

 

 

" _I'm going to learn everything and tonight I can tell you a story instead_." I smile and kiss Rhaego's brow. Baelor nods along, his eyes wide with excitement. 

 

 

" _I expect a full report tonight on your findings_." I poke his belly and he laughs. Drogo kisses me again before departing. Jirri sits on Rakharo's shoulders, braiding his hair and chattering about what she hopes to find. 

 

….

 

The sun is starting to set and I stand and stretch my tired muscles. We worked all day on our sewing and I am proud to say that I made new tunics for the boys and for Drogo. I bid farewell to Alva and Irri and stop in to make sure our dragons have been fed. I sit with them while they eat, just enjoying the quiet time with my other children. After I've seen them properly fed and I rub their wings for them I head back towards the center of camp. The cool night air blows through my slightly sweaty hair and I close my eyes to enjoy the quietness. I'm startled from my little bubble of peace to the sounds of shrieking. Stampeding shadows with torches race towards camp and I break into a run. That sound can only mean one thing. We are under attack from rival Dothraki. Heart pumping wildly in my chest I push my way through the screams and shouts of our frightened Khalasar. I see our fighters slaying rogue Dothraki but I also see some of our own laying in puddles of their own blood. I search for my family and try to rub the smoke from my eyes. Tents are aflame all around me but I have to keep looking. A frightened scream sounds from my right and I change course, ducking under swinging arakh and grappling warriors. My heart stops in my chest when I see Baelor huddled behind Rhaego as a rogue Dothraki advances on them, his arakh swinging through the air ready to strike down my children. Rhaego shoves Baelor back and raises his tiny blade that Drogo gifted him for his eight name day. My body is moving before my brain registers it. I jump onto his back and drive my dagger into his chest. I sink my teeth into his ear and savagely rip a chunk off. My arm loops around his throat in a choke hold and I pull my dagger free from his chest before driving it back in deeper. My vision flashes red and I stab him until he falls dead to the ground. I spit out the blood pooling in my mouth and grab Rhaego and Baelor. They cling to me, their little bodies trembling with terror. 

 

 

" _Climb on and don't let go_." Baelor climbs up my back and clings to me and I grab Rhaego's hand. My hair sticks to my face with blood and my hand is sticky but Rhaego holds tight as Baelor cries quietly against my neck. We run through the camp as we search for Drogo. I spot Irri pinned against a tree, Jirri pressed behind her, shielding her from the two Dothraki warriors advancing on her. She wields a discarded arahk, her arms trembling. I pull my arm back and aim for one of them. My blade strikes true and embeds deep in his neck. The other whirls around and Irri takes her chance. She shoves the arahk into his gut and he staggers forward. I hurry to her side and pull my dagger free before stabbing through his throat. I pull my dagger free and wipe the blood on my leggings. 

 

 

" _Are you alright?_ " Irri grabs Jirri and presses kisses to her tangled hair. Jirri clings to her mother, her sobs wracking her small frame. 

 

 

" _Yes. Thank you Khaleesi_." I hug them briefly and Rhaego holds Jirri's hand. He looks at her sternly. 

 

 

" _It'll be ok Jirri. I won't let anyone hurt you_." Jirri wipes at her eyes and nods. Fierce pride surges through me. Drogo will be so proud of our brave little son.

 

 

" _We have to find Drogo and Rakharo. Have you seen Alva or Jorah?_ " Irri shakes her head and Jirri scrambles up her back. She picks up her arahk and puts one hand under Jirri to help support her weight. Baelor has stopped trembling against my back. I look at him and he rubs his face on my tunic. 

 

 

" _I'll be brave like Rhaego mommy_." I place a kiss to his hand and he tightens his hold on me. He only calls me mommy when he's really scared. Rhaego pats his leg and smiles reassuringly at him. 

 

 

" _I know you will baby. You are both so brave_." Baelor smiles a little at my praise. I heft him higher on my back and we hurry to find Drogo. 

 

...

 

Drogo's POV: 

 

My blood boils with the adrenaline of battle and the fear for my family. I swing my arahk slicing off heads left and right as I search for them. The rogue Dothraki came out of nowhere with the intent of killing my sons. They apparently want to make a name for themselves, at least that's what the rogue said before I ripped out his throat. Rakharo falls back against me and we face off against a horde of enemies. Blood coats my skin and the stench of death fills my nose. I grip my hilt tighter and surge into the fray. I have to end this quickly and find Daenerys and our sons. I can't believe I let us be separated. One of the rogues takes my moment of distraction and an arrow strikes me in the shoulder. I hiss in pain and whirl around and throw a dagger. He falls from his horse, dead before he hits the ground. 

 

 

" _Daddy!_ " Baelor's voice rings out from the cries of battle and I swing around to see him clinging to Daenerys, his eyes trained on me. Rhaego stands beside her, his small blade poised, ready to fight. Daenerys swings out her dagger and catches a rogue in the chest. He falls back before another one advances, his fist striking her in the cheek before she can move. Baelor cries out again and Rhaego slashes with his blade, his eyes blazing with rage. He stabs his blade into the rogues leg and he howls in pain. Daenerys takes this moment to drive her blade deep in his gut. He gurgles and falls to his knees. Daenerys strikes out, slicing his throat open. I finally clear an opening and rush to them. Daenerys pants and collapses to one knee, sweat and blood glistening on her once pale skin. Rakharo follows close behind and he grabs Irri and Jirri into his arms, holding them tight. Baelor slides off Daenerys and clings to her chest, his eyes wide with terror and his lower lip trembling. Rhaego stands guard over her until I can finally take them all in my arms. 

 

 

" _Moon of my life_." Baelor and Rhaego crushed between us, I take her mouth. I kiss her like my life depends on it and she trembles in my embrace. Baelor sniffles and rubs his eyes. Rhaego hugs close to me and I pull away to kiss both of their foreheads, finally feeling like I can breathe again now that I know they are safe. 

 

 

" _My brave sons._ " Rhaego beams with pride and Baelor smiles weakly at me. A cry echoes through the camp, signaling the battle is over. I release my family and look over the fields to see the last of the rogues fleeing. Rakharo murmurs reassurances to his family and we spot Jorah limping beside Alva, one arm slung over her shoulders for support. I look down and see Baelor tugging at my belt. 

 

 

" _I was brave Daddy. I didn't cry once and listened when mommy told me not to let go_." I smile at him and rub my hand over his silver braid. 

 

 

" _I know my boy. You did very good._ " Baelor leans into my touch before once again clinging to Daenerys. She holds him tight and whispers lovingly to him. Rhaego sheathes his tiny blade and looks up at me. 

 

 

" _You were very brave Rhaego. I am so proud of you for protecting your mama and Baelor_." Rhaego puffs up his chest and I pat his back. His smile falters before he launches himself into my arms. His small body shakes and I hold him close. 

 

 

" _I was so scared papa_." He rubs at his eyes to keep his tears away and I shush him. I rub his back and kiss his hair. I catch Daenerys's eye and she smiles at me. Her eyes roam over my body, looking at my many cuts and contusions no doubt. I gather them all back into my arms and say a silent thank you to the Great Stallion for keeping them alive.

 


	50. Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Drogo share an intimate night together, words are said and hearts are full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Game of thrones or it's characters
> 
>  
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Alva holds Baelor's hand and he looks over his shoulder at me, his pale eyes uncertain. I smile and blow him a kiss. He giggles and swings her hand back and forth as she and Jorah chat about their plans for the night. Rhaego walks beside Baelor, holding his other hand. I wait until they are out of sight and bustle back into our tent. I heat some stew over the fire for Drogo's dinner and arrange our furs into a tempting pile. I slip out of my dress and slid on the exquisitely soft silk shift I picked up from our recent trip to Vaes Dothrak. It's been three weeks since the attack and I think we are all more than ready for things to go back to normal. Baelor slept between us for a week straight because he was still so frightened. Rhaego tried to seem like it didn't affect him like it did Baelor but I had noticed he would stick by my side more lately and hold my hand. I smile to myself and fold the extra furs. Drogo and I haven't had a chance to be intimate in a long time and I plan to seduce him tonight. I pull my hair from its braid and run my fingers through the silky strands. 

 

" _Something smells delicious._ " Drogo pushes aside the tent flap and ducks under the opening. He stops and his smile falters as he takes in my appearance. The fabric clings to my generous curves and flows down to my feet in shimmering folds. Two slits reach all the way up to my hip bones, showing off my slender legs and the material is so sheer I'm sure he can see my nipples. The thin straps crisscross across my back, with two tiny pieces holding it up in the front. I lick my lips and grab his hand. He stares mesmerized as the fabric pulls tight against my chest. 

 

 

" _You must be hungry. I've prepared some dinner for you._" Drogo allows me to pull him to the small table we have set up by the fire. He sits obediently on the stool and I ladle some food into a bowl for him. He reaches out to take it and I wag my finger at him. I settle in his lap and hold out a spoonful for him. He chuckles softly and opens his mouth for me to feed him. He rumbles and rests his hands on his hips, his fingers rubbing the soft material. I feed him bits of bread between spoonfuls of stew and he reaches up to caress my cheek. 

 

 

" _You are everything I never knew I wanted._ " His fingers trail through my hair and gazes at me with such longing. I kiss his palm and smile. 

 

 

" _I thought that I would die without never knowing true love or happiness. I never imagined I would find you and have this wonderful life together._ " Drogo blinks and cups my face. He kisses me softly, just the faintest brush of his lips to mine. 

 

 

" _I will always cherish you my moon._ " Drogo presses his lips harder to mine and I gasp when he digs his fingers the soft flesh of my hips. He licks at the seam of my mouth and I open quickly beneath him. His tongue invades my mouth and I moan at his taste. I grip his braids in my fists and press closer to him. He pulls the material of my shift and it pools around my waist. 

 

 

" _I want to always be by your side. I want to forever be joined with you._ " Drogo growls against my lips and pulls me tight against him. I can feel his cock straining through his leathers and I press down harder on him. Drogo crushes his mouth to mine and ravages my mouth with his tongue and lips, biting at my swollen flesh. I pull on his braids and I swallow his groan in another fiery kiss. I shift slightly and pull the cords free from his leggings. Drogo pulls my shift tight in his fist, holding it out-of-the-way. I spread my legs wide and push down, taking him inside me with one slick drop. A throaty moan escapes my lips and Drogo bares his teeth in pleasure. I lift back up, almost completely off of him before pushing down, hard and fast. Drogo loosens the straps at my shoulders and my shift falls to my middle, baring my flesh for his hungry touch. His hands roam over every dip and curve of my shoulders before trailing down my sides and back up to my breasts. He tweaks my nipples, brushing them with his battle hardened hands. I arch my back, pushing my breasts into his eager touch and gasp. Drogo grips my ass, lifting me up and pulling me back down, hitting the spot deep inside me that makes my toes curl. I open my eyes and see Drogo watching me with utter ecstasy on his handsome face. I push down when he lifts up and I hiss in pleasure when he pulls harshly on my nipples. 

 

 

" _Swear you will never leave me. Swear to always be by my side, guiding me, loving me, no matter what._ " Drogo pants against my throat, his words muffled slightly by my sweat slick skin. He trails his fingers down to move inside me, his thumb brushing and pinching that special spot inside me. I nod my head in agreement but that isn't enough for my possessive husband. He sinks his teeth into my skin and suckles, the skin no doubt bruising under such harsh treatment. My body sings with pleasure and I feel the coil tightening in my stomach. My body trembles with exertion and sweat trails down my skin. Drogo laps at my flesh and looks up at me with blazing eyes. 

 

 

" _Swear to the Great Stallion and the ancestors that you will always be mine._ " Drogo thrusts deeper inside me and snarls, his lips curled back over his teeth. I open my mouth to swear everything to the man underneath me and I scream my answer to the night sky. 

 

 

" _Yes my sun and stars. Always!_ " The coil inside me snaps and my release thunders through me. I shake and spots dance through my eyes. Drogo grips my hips and sets a punishing pace, his hips slapping my bare thighs with the force of his thrusts. I lose the strength in my limps and fall against his sweaty chest. Drogo gives one last harsh thrust before following me into bliss. I feel his release flow into me, some of it splashing out and landing on my pale thighs. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close as his massive body shakes with the force of his pleasure. I run my fingers up and down his sticky back and he tangles his hand in my hair. 

 

 

" _I can not exist in this world without you my moon. I love you._ " Drogo kisses me soundly, his tongue leisurely licking against me. 

 

 

" _We shall never be apart._ " Drogo rubs my back and I snuggle into his embrace. 

 

....

 

I wake up crushed against Drogo, his arms tight around me. His fingers dance over my naked skin and he stares up at the night sky. I realize we are in our furs and yawn quietly. I must have fallen asleep before Drogo could carry me to bed. I watch his face as he stars at the stars. He looks so peaceful as if his heart is finally content. I place a small kiss to his chest and he looks down at me with a sweet smile. He brushes his fingers over my swollen lips and I nip his finger playfully. He chuckles softly and pulls me close to kiss my hair. 

 

 

" _I never thought I would find a woman such as you. Before you I never though there could be a love such as ours._ " I trace little hearts on his skin and listen to his musings. 

 

 

" _My father and mother cared for one another and respected each other but they did not have this love._ " I think of my own parents and my lips twist in disgust. My mother did not love my father, only with him because my grandfather made her. My father was not a kind man and was said to often rape and beat my mother. 

 

 

" _I also expected to marry  a woman to produce heirs and nothing more. When I saw you standing there, frightened and beautiful I knew you were meant to be mine._" I smile slightly and look up at him. Drogo smiles and brushes my hair behind my ear. 

 

 

" _I knew I would have to be patient to earn your love. I had to show you kindness and gentleness._" He did. He was so patient on the night of our wedding. I was so terrified and he was nothing but gentle and compassionate. That night was the first time I ever felt safe. 

 

 

" _I know it was not love at first sight for you my moon. You probably hated me._ " His lips turn down in a frown and I am quick to kiss it away. I stroke his jaw and he kisses my fingers. 

 

 

" _You may not believe it but that first moment our eyes met, I felt as if I had found something that had been missing. I fell in love with you._" Drogo cups my face in his hand and I blink, tears trailing down my cheeks. 

 

 

" _Nothing in this world or the next will ever take you from me. I'll kill anyone who tries._ " Drogo grins, his teeth bright in the darkness. I lean up on my elbows and kiss him with everything in my heart. All the love I feel for him, the strength of my soul and the everlasting faith I have in him. 

 

 

 

" _I love you my sun and stars. Always."_ Drogo pulls me close and kisses me. He rolls over and presses me into the furs, our tongues fighting for dominance. I close my eyes and lose myself in the sensual feel of his touch. The sun is gliding over the mountains before either of us gets any sleep. 


	51. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys goes to meet Drogo in the nightlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say how much I have appreciated the love and support from all of you. I love the Dany/Drogo pairing and I am so glad that you all liked the story as much as I did. I hope I did them justice and I hope you all like the ending. I plan to write more and if anyone has an requests please feel free to let me know and I will try to write them! 
> 
> Much love,  
> MaidenP 
> 
>  
> 
> I do NOT own Game of thrones or its characters.

I'm sitting at a table under the shade as I sip my tea and watch my grandchildren frolic in the grass. The dragons lay off to the side, watching the children play. Their scales shine and glisten in the sunlight and I smile at them. Rhaenys the littlest one runs up to me and launches herself into my side. I barely manage to catch her and she lets out a great peal of laughter. Her silver hair sparkles in the sun and her violet eyes shine with mirth. For only a child of six she is a bright intuitive little girl. 

 

" _You caught me grandma!_ " Despite her diluted Targaryen blood she still shines of old Valyria. I chuckle and smooth out her wild hair. She is a beautiful child and my heart warms with love for her. 

 

" _Yes I did. I will always catch you little one._ " Rhaenys smiles and I see she has lost another tooth. Rhaego comes out from the main tent and makes his way toward us. His black hair hangs down his back in the longest braid I've seen since Drogo. He stops beside us and leans down to kiss my cheek. 

 

" _You must be more careful Rhaenys, you could hurt your grandma._" Rhaenys turns to me with wide eyes. 

 

" _It's alright Rhaego, she is just excited to see me as I am her._" I tweak her chubby cheek and she giggles sweetly. Rhaego sits across from me and watches as the children play. The twins Aemma and Aenar wrestle and Rhaella braids Koro's hair. Aemma throws Aenar to the dirt and she grins triumphantly from above him. He scowls at her and Rhaegal snorts as if amused. She helps him up and he playfully pushes her. Despite being twins, Aemma has dirty blond hair while Aenar has pale silver hair. They both have lilac colored eyes. Rhaella has hair the color of corn silk and deep burgundy colored eyes. Koro takes more after her Dothraki side with her dark black hair and bright indigo colored eyes. 

 

" _Papa where is mommy?_ " Rhaenys sits in my lap and I run my fingers through her hair. It flows down her back in waves and always manages to get tangled. Rhaego looks toward the tent and his wife Jirri waddles out. She is heavy with child and I am excited to add another babe to the family. My heart hurts looking at her. She is Irri and Rakharo's daughter and she looks so much like my dear friend. Irri passed two years ago in her sleep and Rakharo soon followed from what I suspect was a broken heart. Rhaego moves a chair under the shade for her. She smiles gratefully at him and settles beside me. I place my hand on her stomach and smile.

 

" _It won't be long now._" Jirri smiles and pats her bulging stomach. 

 

" _I am excited to meet the new babe. I'm ready to hold him._" I arch my brows at her. She laughs and waves her hand in the air. 

 

" _It's just a feeling I have. I have three beautiful daughters already. It's time I finally give my sun and stars a son._ " Rhaego leans down and kisses her head. 

 

" _I care not what the gender is as long as the babe is healthy._ " I smile at Rhaego. My heart is heavy with sadness today. All of my closest friends and my sun and stars are gone. Jorah passed away three ago after losing Alva to sickness with Irri and Rakharo passing away two years ago. Drogo left me to go to the nightlands four months ago and still my chest grows tight with the loss of him. Rhaego resembles his father so much that it hurts to see him sometimes. But despite the sadness my heart fills with love for my family. 

 

" _Has anyone seen Baelor?_" Baelor tends to hunt for days. Ever since losing his beloved Laena he tends to spend much time alone. I close my eyes and say a prayer to the great stallion to help heal my sweet sons heart. His children Aemma and Aenar were only two years old when their mother was struck with illness. They have just celebrated their fourteenth nameday. Despite losing his beloved, he has always been a devoted father to the twins. Rhaenys shifts on my lap and my back spasms. I gasp and grip the table. 

 

" _Mother! Are you alright?_ " Rhaego swoops Rhaenys up and sits her beside Jirri. He hovers over me, concern shinning in his eyes. 

 

" _I'm fine. Just very old._ " I smile through the pain. Lately my body has been wracked with spasms of pain. I have grown frail and brittle with age and I suspect my time is coming. Rhaego wraps his arm around my waist and helps me stand. I smile and pat his face. 

 

" _My sweet son._ " Rhaego kisses my cheek and I pat Rhaenys on the head. I shuffle off to my tent to rest. 

 

.....

 

" _Mother!_ " I blink open my eyes. Rhaego squats next to my furs, his expression wild. 

 

" _Rhaego? What's wrong?_" I rub the sleep from my eyes and he helps me sit up. 

 

" _It's Jirri. Her water broke but the babe isn't coming._" I gesture for him to help me and I push my hair from my face. My body aches but I know I must help my daughter. I wave for him to come and we walk quickly to their tent. When we enter I see the midwife is with Jirri. Jirri lays in the furs, her face covered in sweat and her chest heaving up and down. For a moment I'm flashed back to when Irri gave birth to her. She also had trouble birthing Jirri and she was the only child they had. Rhaego helps me to kneel beside the midwife. 

 

" _How long has the babe been stuck?_ " The midwife wrings her hands, her face nervous. She is new to birthing, her mother our previous midwife. 

 

" _About an hour._ " I smash my lips together and nod. I instruct the midwife to bring in hot water and strips of cloth. Once I scrub up as best I can, I settle between Jiri's legs. 

 

" _Jirri  this is going to be painful but it must be done. Try to bear with me._" Jirri grits her teeth and nods her head. I get to work and after what seems like hours the babe finally gets in the right place. The babe comes squalling into the world with a ferociousness I've never seen. He is very large with a head full of silver hair and when he opens his eyes they are a deep lilac color. I wipe the babe down and swaddle him in the softest leather we have. He screams his anger to the world and I hand him to Jirri. She weeps tears of joy and holds him close. Rhaego sits beside them and watches with an awestruck look as Jirri feeds him. I wash my arms and hands and smile at my family. 

 

" _He is a beautiful babe. Congratulations my daughter._ " He suckles with a lusty vigor and his eyes are narrowed in concentration. My body screams at me and I sigh wearily. I am bone tired and I struggle to my feet. 

 

" _Wait, don't you want to know what we are naming him?_ " I shuffle to her side and sit next to Jirri. She clasps my hand and beams at me. 

 

" _Drogo. His name is Drogo._" Tears well in my eyes and trail down my weathered cheeks. I hug her and kiss her forehead. 

 

" _Thank you my daughter._ " Rhaego wipes at his face and kisses Jirri. I lean down and kiss my new grandson. He watches me with bright eyes. 

 

" _Goodnight my children. I love you._ " I blow them a kiss and walk out of the tent. A spasm moves down my spine and I sag against the tent, trying to catch my breath. 

 

" _Mother?_ " I look up and Baelor rushes toward me. I smile and he wraps his arms around me. I lean against him and sigh. 

 

" _I'm just tired dearling. Will you help me back to my tent?_" Baelor nods and we walk slowly to my tent. Once there he helps me settle in the furs. I release a pained breath and close my eyes. Baelor sits next to me, silent. 

 

" _Your dying._ " I open my eyes and look at my son. His silver hair is tangled around his face and his pale violet eyes watch me warily. Between him and Rhaego he looks the most like me. Though he still carries the characteristics of Drogo. Despite the pale shade of his skin, he has the sharp angles of Drogo's face. His lips are turned down in a frown and his expression is pained. 

 

" _I believe so. I feel myself slipping away more and more._ " I want to dispute his words but I know that wouldn't be fair. Baelor grips my hand and squeezes, his face devastated. 

 

" _Please don't leave mother. We still need you. I need you._ " I smile slightly. 

 

" _I'm ready. I miss your father._ " These past few months without Drogo by my side have been torture. I am ready to ride beside him in the nightlands. Baelor looks away, his eyes full of tears. I raise his hand to my lips and brush a gentle kiss to his trembling fingers. 

 

" _Does anyone else know?_ " I think they suspect but I've hidden my pains and fatigue so who truly knows. 

 

" _I don't believe so but you boys always were good at hiding things from me._ " Baelor's lips twitch and I squeeze his hand. 

 

" _Will..will you tell Laena I love her and miss her everyday?_" My heart clenches in pain and I let out a gasp. 

 

" _I will my son. Will you tell all the children that I love them and I will see them again one day?_ " I think of the twins and Rhaella and Koro and little Rhaenys. How I will miss the children. I will miss seeing little Drogo growing up into the mighty warrior I know he will be. Tears stream down my face and I close my eyes. 

 

" _I"m tired my son. Please look after our family. Be brave and strong and love with your whole heart_." Baelor kisses my forehead and I close my eyes, breathing in his scent. How I will miss them. 

 

" _Sleep mother, I will be here. I will protect our family._ " My lips twitch and I smile. I close my eyes and let sleep take me. 

 

.....

A spasm wracks my body and I gasp awake. Baelor sleeps next to me, his hands clutching my night shift like he used to do when he was a child. I brush his hair from his face and place a tiny kiss to his cheek. Despite the warm night, I shiver. My skin is cool to the touch and I struggle to my feet. I tuck the furs around Baelor and take one last look around my tent. All of the little trinkets and treasures I have found over the years. The satin gown that I wore when I married Drogo. I say my silent goodbyes to Baelor and shuffle from the tent. I stop by the small tent that all the children decided to pile into tonight. I smile to myself. They said they all wanted to have a sleepover together. Aemma and Aenar sleep close, their hands locked together. Rhaella and Koro sleep with little Rhaenys tucked safely between them. They all look so sweet and my heart breaks that I will not get to see them grow up and become who they are meant to be. I say a silent prayer to the great stallion to watch over and protect my sweet little ones. I take one last look at them and shuffle off to the next tent. I open the tent flap quietly and nearly shriek in surprise to see Rhaego sitting by the fire, sharpening his arakh. 

 

" _Mother? Is everything alright?_ " Rhaego hurries to my side. He grips my elbow to steady me and I pat his face. 

 

" _I wished only to check on Jirri and little Drogo before I go to sleep._" The lie tastes like dirt in my mouth but it's worth it to see the worry fade from his eyes. He smiles brightly at me and helps me shuffle over to their furs. My body protests when I kneel and my vision fades slightly before coming back. I smile lovingly at Jirri and Drogo and lightly run my fingers over the babes soft tuft of hair. My lips twist in a bitter grin and I place a small kiss to his face before doing the same to Jirri. I hold out my hand and Rhaego helps me to my feet. He follows me from the tent, his grip strong on my elbow. 

 

" _Let me help you back to your tent mother._ " I gently pry his hand from my arm and softly pat his face. 

 

" _I can make it just fine my dearling. Go back to bed with Jirri and Drogo._" Rhaego looks like he wants to argue but I hold up my hand. He searches my face as if looking for something before he finally nods. He leans down to wrap me in his arms and I melt into his embrace. I want to cry and tell him that I am not long for this world but instead I choke it down. 

 

" _I love you Rhaego. Always take good care of our family._" Tears sting at my eyes. I wrap my arms as tightly as I can around my son and take one last look at his face. He smiles at me and brushes a kiss to my forehead. 

 

" _I will mother. I will come in the morning and we can all have breakfast together._ " I smile brightly at him and nod along. He watches me shuffle away before going back into his tent. The last stop on my list is the dragons. Viserion and Rhaegal snore softly together. I place my hands on their snouts and feel their bumpy scales. I place a kiss to each of them and move on to Drogon. A clutch of eggs lay in a pile next to Drogon and I place my hand to them, feeling the tiny life pulsing within. Drogon huffs slightly before blinking at me. I place my hand on his snout and he blows warm air on my palm. 

 

" _Hello my love. I have come to say goodbye._ " Drogon shakes his massive head and blinks sleepily at me. I pet him slowly and wait for him to fully wake up. 

 

" _Let's go for one last ride._ " Drogon snorts and lays flat on the ground. It's harder than it used to be and my body screams in protest but I manage to slide up on his back. I grip his scales in my wrinkled hands and hug my body close to his spine. 

 

" _Valahd!_" I whisper the word and Drogon ambles off the ground. The air rushes all around me and the ground fades from view. I look up at the stars dancing across the night sky and smile. I feel weightless and free. I lay my head down on Drogon and watch as the world around me fades to black. The last thing I hear is the sound of Drogon's cry. 

 

....

 

" _Moon of my life. Wake up my moon._ " That voice. It's like a soothing balm to my aching heart. I struggle to open my eyes but when I do, I am greeted by the most glorious sight. Drogo leans over me, a wide smile on his face. He helps me stand and I just stare at him. He stands tall and proud, looking like he did the first day I met him. I look down at my hands and gasp. They are no longer wrinkled and spotted but a smooth pale color. My body no longer trembles with the pain of old age and my vision is bright. 

 

" _Where are we?_ " I look out around us. We stand in a field of grass, our horses grazing a few yards away. The wind blows softly through the field and the sweet smell of honey and lemon swirl around us. I feel so peaceful. 

 

" _The nightlands my moon._  _I have waited here for your arrival._ " Drogo lifts my hand and kisses it. His dark eyes are warm and full of love. I throw my arms around him and breath in his scent. How I have missed him. Sobs rack my body and I cling to him. Drogo rubs my back and murmurs soothing words to me. 

 

" _I've missed you so much. How I've yearned to be with you again._" Drogo wipes the tears from my face and kisses me softly. 

 

" _I know my moon. I have felt incomplete without you._ " I cup his face in my hands and kiss him sweetly on the mouth, my heart mending. I miss the family I've left but I have faith that they will be alright as long as they have each other. 

 

" _My sun and stars. Never leave me again._ " I whisper against his lips and he grins at me. He grips my waist and pulls me close. 

 

" _Never again moon of my life. Are you ready to ride?_ " I look over and Silver looks up from grazing, her gaze on me. I gaze uncertainly around us and Drogo cups my face. He kisses me fiercely and tangles his fingers in my hair. 

 

" _Our friends are waiting for us my moon._ " I pull back and look at him with wet eyes. He grins crookedly at me and catches my falling tears with his fingers. I grab his hand and pull him toward our horses. 

 

" _Let's go._ " Drogo lifts me onto Silvers back as he mounts Thunder. He grins at me and my heart thumps unevenly in my chest. 

 

" _Care to race?_ " I bare my teeth at him and kick my feet in Silvers flanks. She immediately breaks into a run and I laugh. 

 

 

" _Try to keep up!_ " Drogo roars with laughter and races after me. The wind whips through my hair and my heart is at peace. I will always miss the family we left but I know one day, a long time from now they will join us in the nightlands. I look back at Drogo and smile. Until then I look forward to spending eternity in the nightlands with my sun and stars. 


End file.
